Branch and the Dragon Curse
by Black Raider
Summary: All he wanted was his freedom. Instead, he got a dragon for a grandmother. If they don't do something soon, she'll stay that way. Or worse: the true demon dragon will come for them. Trolls version of "Brave"! T for blood, scary images, etc.
1. The Boy and the Dragon

**A/N: Here it is, as I promised! The first chapter of my** _ **Brave**_ **version of** _ **Trolls!**_ **This story will mostly follow the movie, but with some twists! I won't promise daily updates due to my crazy schedule at the moment, but I'll try to not keep you hanging for too long!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or storylines from** _ **Brave**_ **and** _ **Trolls.**_ **If you see something or a character that's not from either movie, that is mine! I have a couple OCs I'm introducing here, which you are welcome to use in your own stories provided you get my permission and cite me as the creator.**

 **By the way, since I noticed this from a lot of my reviews on the last chapter of** _ **Cinder-Troll**_ **, you guys do realize that if I had done a more graphic death for Guffin, I couldn't keep the story at a T rating. ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter One – The Boy and the Dragon**

"Come on, Cybil!" Harper called excitedly as she sprinted towards the Troll Tree.

"I'm coming!" Cybil called back, the child hurrying after her friend.

"Wait for us!" Aspen pleaded, he and Rudy hurriedly trying to catch up.

"Let's go!" Karma laughed.

The children of the Troll Tree tribe laughed as they ran to the Troll Tree itself, climbing up to the royal pod. The adults they passed only smiled and shook their heads. Everyone knew that the children loved Story Time with the princess. Their beloved princess always had the best stories to entertain the children with, and she even wrote books of her own to read to them.

The royal pod was actually multiple pods all stuck together, housing the royal family. There were several troll clans around the forest, but the High King in the Troll Tree Tribe held the highest power over all the other tribes. Once the children settled in the drawing room, the princess arrived.

"Good morning, children." The princess greeted.

"Good morning, Princess Rosie." The children chorused.

Princess Rosie, a sixteen-year-old troll girl, had lavender skin and jade green hair and eyes. She dressed rather simply for a princess: a blue sundress, a crown of blue and green flowers, and a leafy vest. She sat at the front of the room, the children huddled together in front of her.

"What story shall I tell you all today?" Rosie asked the children.

"Ooh! Ooh ooh!" one of the boys waved his hand like it were a flag, sounding a little like a monkey.

"Yes, Birch?" Rosie asked, giggling in amusement.

"I wanna hear the story about Kerec the demon dragon!" Birch said excitedly. The other children echoed the request.

"Oh, I don't know." Rosie said, pretending to be doubtful. "I've told that story so many times. It must be so boring." The children shook their heads so hard their hair swung around like grass in the wind, practically begging for a story they've heard a hundred times before. Rosie laughed. "Very well, settle down." The children got comfortable again, listening attentively. Rosie began the story.

"A long ways from here, there was a prosperous, flourishing kingdom known as Flowering Fjords. It was called this because, no matter what the season, there would always be some sort of flower in bloom around the mountains, and the fjord just behind the castle offered an ideal trading route. The kingdom was ruled by a king who was wise and adored by his people. The king had four sons, each gifted in his own way: the youngest, Prince Tyto, was wise; the third, Prince Fern, was compassionate; the second son, Prince Blade, was just; and the king's eldest son, Prince Creek, was strong.

"One day, the king grew ill. On his deathbed, he proclaimed the crown would be split amongst the four brothers, so that their combined gifts would make the kingdom stronger. But Prince Creek felt cheated, believing he should be the sole heir since he was the eldest and strongest of his brothers. After the king passed, Creek went to his brothers and demanded they call him alone their king.

"Words turned to war. Brother fought brother. Prince Creek commanded a powerful army, but the battle remained a bitter stalemate. Desperate to defeat his brothers, Prince Creek sought out the magic of the forest. Upon coming to an ancient ring of stones, the will-o'-the-wisps guided him to the cottage of a witch. Prince Creek demanded that she create a spell that would give him the strength of a beast, to change his fate and defeat his brothers. The witch saw the prince's wounded heart behind the anger. She made him a spell that offered him a choice: to fulfill his dark wish or heal the family bonds he had broken.

"Baiting his brothers with a false truce, Prince Creek claimed his kingdom. To the brothers' protests, he stood before them and drank the spell. At that moment, the spell took effect, giving him strength tenfold; but, to Prince Creek's surprise, in the form of a great black dragon. Still, there was the spell-breaker the witch had given him. If he would only choose to mend the bond torn by pride. Instead, he accepted the shape of the monster, and struck down his brothers.

"He returned to command his army, but they saw only the beast. He slew a great many, and the rest fled the kingdom in terror. With the armies of the brothers fractured, the kingdom collapsed into darkness, and the reign of the great black Kerec fell across his domain. Desiring power over the bonds of family, Kerec has wandered endlessly, his soul forever buried inside the scarred and tormented shell."

The children sighed in awe, just as they had many times before. Birch frantically waved his hand again.

"Yes, Birch?" Rosie asked patiently.

"Is that a true story, Princess Rosie?" Birch asked skeptically.

"Yes, it's very true." Rosie nodded.

"How do you know?" Aspen asked curiously. The other children echoed him.

"Have you ever met Kerec?" Harper asked.

"No." Rosie admitted. She smiled knowingly. "But my father has."

The children gasped. "Your dad met Kerec?"

"Met him?" Rosie scoffed. "My father and great-grandmother _fought_ Kerec and freed the soul of Prince Creek."

"When?"

"How?"

"Where?"

"Why?"

"Was it scary?"

"Did they die?"

"What happened?"

Rosie laughed as all the children spoke at once. "Settle down, settle down! It's a long story."

"Tell us!" Mandy requested eagerly. The other children echoed her, clapping excitedly.

Rosie's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "It is not a very happy story, though it does have a happy ending. I do not wish to scare you."

"Aw, please?" the children begged simultaneously, giving the princess their best pouts and pleading eyes.

Rosie smiled again. "Very well." The children scooted closer to her as Rosie began the new tale. "Well, the story actually begins when my father was only a child, many years ago."

* * *

Rosie's great-grandfather, High King Oaken, led his kingdom with wisdom and justice. Per tradition, the immediate family members lived in the royal pod in the Troll Tree. So when Oaken's son married and had children of his own, they all lived together in the Troll Tree. The royal family also had a little tradition of their own where the family would travel for a royal's birthday, the location chosen by the birthday boy or girl.

When little Branch, Oaken's grandson, turned five, he decided he wanted to go out and camp in the woods for his birthday. So the family packed up and headed out with the exception of Branch's mother, who had to stay at home and take care of Branch's recently-born triplet sisters.

After food and games, Oaken decided to do some archery practice with his son while his wife played with Branch. Oaken's wife, Rosiepuff, adored her grandson and somehow had enough energy to always keep up with him. Of course, if she ever wanted him to settle down, her lullabies could always put Branch to sleep no matter how fussy he was.

"Where are you?" Rosiepuff called in a singsong voice, searching for the blue hairball that was her grandson. The young boy scampered off while she wasn't looking, and she could hear him giggling as he tried to hide from her. Though royal, Oaken and his family tended to dress modestly. Branch wore a pair of brown shorts and a suspender strap to hold them up. Rosiepuff dressed in a cream-colored dress and magenta knit shawl with pink hearts on it. The silver circlet resting at her hairline indicated her royalty.

"I'm coming to get you." Rosiepuff laughed as she looked around. She heard more giggles, and Rosiepuff crept towards the table. "I think you're under…here!" She quickly checked under the table, but Branch already scurried away. Rosiepuff laughed again. "Oh where could my little birthday boy be? He better hope I don't find him, or I'll snatch him right up!"

Branch bit his lip to stifle his giggles, hiding behind one of the shields in the tent. He tiptoed closer to Rosiepuff, intending to scare her. But she turned and they ended up startling each other. Branch squealed as he tried to escape, but Rosiepuff scooped him right up and began tickling him.

"Grandma!" Branch said between laughs. "I give up! Stop!"

Rosiepuff laughed as she hugged her grandson. "Shall we go two out of three?"

"I wouldn't. The lad will be long gone before sunset." Oaken chuckled, dropping his bow on the table to pick up some food. Branch looked almost identical to his grandfather: same blue skin, same dark blue hair. Even the same icy blue eyes. Except Oaken had a nicely-trimmed goatee. He dressed in brown pants and had a forest green cape clasped around his shoulders, a silver circlet around his brow to signify his rank.

"Oaken, no weapons on the table." Rosiepuff scolded her husband.

"Can I shoot an arrow?" Branch requested, jumping from Rosiepuff's arms and pulling Oaken's enormous bow into his tiny arms. The weight of the bow forced him to fall on the ground, still laughing.

"You'll not be able to shoot very far with that monstrous thing." Oaken mused teasingly. "Of course, if you had one of your very own…" He pulled out a smaller bow from a box under the table. The cream-colored wood of the bow complemented the black designs well, and it was just the right size for Branch to grow into as he got older. At the moment, the bow was taller than him.

Branch gasped happily. "Really?"

"Happy birthday, my lad!" Oaken laughed heartily as Branch cheered and eagerly reached for the bow. Rosiepuff seemed nervous, but Oaken and his son already led Branch to one of the targets nearby to teach him how to shoot. Branch didn't hit the target once, but he stubbornly refused to give up.

"Try again." Branch's father encouraged the boy while Rosiepuff watched anxiously. Branch's father dressed only in a pair of black pants and wore his own circlet, his coloring identical to his mother's save for the darker shades of purple and green.

"Draw the string all the way back to your cheek." Oaken instructed as Branch struggled to pull the string back. "Keep both eyes open. And…..loose!"

Branch let go of the string, and the arrow flew high over the target and disappeared into the forest. "I missed." He frowned.

"Why don't you go find it?" Rosiepuff encouraged, taking the bow as the child bounded off. Rosiepuff frowned at her husband and son. "A bow, Oaken? He's a child!"

"A good prince should learn to fight." Branch's father shrugged. "He should start young. I did."

"I remember a certain young troll who almost gouged his eye out the first time he played with his father's sword." Rosiepuff raised an eyebrow. Branch's father chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Branch trotted through the shrubbery, taking some time to stare at the scenery around him while he searched for the arrow. The sunlight streamed between the leaves and branches of the trees, and the warm summer air wrapped around Branch like a blanket. He walked along logs and looked all around before he finally found his arrow stuck in the trunk of a tree. He eagerly pulled it out.

 _Snap_

Branch looked up and all around, but he didn't see the creature that could've made that sound. He knew the forest teemed with creatures, including those big enough to swallow him whole. Then again, his pet crocodile Barnabas was big enough to eat him, and the baby croc was about as playful as a puppy.

The boy spun around when he heard a whispering, whistling voice. He saw a little, blue, ghost-like light with a pair of glowing eyes and smoky tendrils serving as arms, gesturing for Branch to come forward.

"A will-o'-the-wisp." Branch breathed. He slowly stepped towards the wisp, and it disappeared just before he could touch it. = He saw more wisps, a whole trail of them, and he followed them to the tree line and back up to the camp.

"Branch!" Rosiepuff called.

"Come along, Son!" Branch's father called. "We're leaving now!"

"I saw a wisp!" Branch panted a little, running up to his father and grandparents. "In the forest! They led me back here."

Rosiepuff gasped. "You know, some say that will-o'-the-wisps lead you to your fate."

Oaken rolled his eyes. "Aye, or an arrow."

"Come along, Mother, let's be off." Branch's father said. "Before we see a dancing jackalope."

"Or a giant!" Oaken joked, the two them chortling as they walked off.

Rosiepuff lifted Branch into her arms. "Your father and grandfather don't believe in magic."

"Well they should, 'cause it's true." Branch said firmly. He knew for himself. He just saw a will-o'-the-wisp.

A shadow passed over them, and Branch suddenly screamed. Rosiepuff spun around to see a great, black dragon towering over her on its hind legs.

"Kerec!" Oaken gasped. "Rosiepuff, run!"

Rosiepuff turned and took off, still cradling Branch in her arms, while Oaken, Branch's father, and the other warriors charged forward to do battle with the demon dragon. Branch's father lunged with a spear, but one swipe of Kerec's claws and destroyed the weapon. So the troll dropped what remained of the spear and drew his sword instead. Oaken did the same.

Branch watched with wide eyes as his grandmother rode off with him on one of the crocodiles, disappearing into the forest and to safety.

"Come on, you!" Branch's father goaded.

Kerec roared as he lunged.


	2. Hidden Love

**A/N: I laughed so much at your reviews because more than half of you asked "Where is Poppy in this story?" I'm not one to spoil anything, but you will get your answer soon!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife – Branch is my favorite character too! And I feel like it would make the most sense for Branch to name his daughter after his grandmother.**

 **Minecraft dude 1 – Hmm, I don't know. I feel like that would be a lot of backstory to cover.**

 **MaxDark158 – You can log in! Yay!**

 **Just Me – Sorry your tablet was broken! I did consider how this story would turn out with Poppy as Merida, but I feel like Branch matches the role better.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Hidden Love**

" _Now, some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it." Rosie told the children. "Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny is intertwined with many others. It's the one thing we search for or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led._

" _The fight with Kerec killed my grandfather and left my great-grandfather with a scar, and the story became a legend. My grandmother passed away soon after, leaving my father and aunts in the care of their grandparents. Fifteen years passed. My aunts—the princesses Suki, Satin, and Chenille—were more like devils, according to my father. They were always playing tricks on the staff and their family. My father used to complain that they could get away with murder while he couldn't get away with anything. He was the prince, and next in line for the throne with the death of his parents. My father had duties, responsibilities. He would tell me that it felt as though his entire life was planned out for him for the day he would become…..well, his grandfather. And with High King Oaken busy running the kingdom, my great-grandmother Queen Rosiepuff was in charge of every single day of my father's life."_

Oaken lounged in his throne, dressed in his normal pants and cape. Instead of a silver circlet, he wore a regal crown made of twigs and crystals. The fight with Kerec left him with three scratch marks across his face, stretching from his forehead and diagonally across his face to his jaw. Rosiepuff constantly tells him it was a miracle he didn't lose an eye. Rosiepuff sat up straight in her throne, right next to her husband, and now donned a silver circlet adorned with jade gemstones. The triplets sat on a bench-like throne to fit all three of them. Suki had red skin and orange hair, dressed in capris and a crop-top. Satin and Chenille were conjoined by their pink/teal hair. Satin had pink skin, dressed in a jumpsuit and leg warmers. Chenille had blue skin, wearing a dress. Each of the princesses had their own silver circlet, less decorated in comparison to their grandmother's or grandfather's.

Now the only one missing from the royal congregation was the prince.

The doors across the throne room opened, revealing Prince Branch himself. He dressed in shorts and a leafy vest, apparently forgetting to dress more regally. At least he remembered to wear his silver circlet. Branch bit into the apple he carried, but paused mid-bite when he saw everyone in the throne room staring at him. Rosiepuff groaned quietly, gesturing for Branch to perk up and look more presentable. Branch finished his bite, pushed the chunk to his cheek, and tossed the remainder of the apple aside. He strode towards the head of the throne room, discretely chewing and swallowing his snack, and the rest of the trolls bowing as he walked past. Branch walked up a small set of stairs and plopped down onto his throne, resting on the other side of Oaken.

Rosiepuff gave Branch and exasperated look, and Branch just sighed as he slumped in his seat. He didn't even want to be here right now. But part of his royal duties was to be with his family when addressing concerns in the kingdom.

Later, after everyone had left, Branch had to stand at the head of the throne room and recite passages from his books to practice giving speeches. Rosiepuff walked around the room to ensure he could be heard, giving notes as he went along.

"'Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon/ Who is already sick and pale with grief….'" Branch recited dully.

"Louder." Rosiepuff urged.

"'Who is already sick and pale with grief!'" Branch practically shouted.

"Enunciate!" Rosiepuff snapped. "You must be understood from anywhere in the room. What you are saying is important."

"Like how this is all stupid." Branch muttered.

"I heard that." Rosiepuff scolded.

Branch liked to learn, but he also went stir-crazy staying inside for too long. He would doodle during his grandmother's lessons about the kingdom. He once drew eyes over his eyelids and tried to take a nap, which resulted in his grandmother yanking on his ear to wake him up. At least Branch excelled in his music lessons. He was arguably one of the best singers in the land. He did want to be a good prince and an even better king, like his father and grandfather. But it seemed like Rosiepuff's list of "A prince does this" just went on and on and on.

"A prince is refined!" She would snap when he doubled over laughing at his grandfather, who unfortunately ended up minor-ly attacked by a couple beetles.

"Doesn't stuff himself!" When Branch piled a mountain of food onto his plate during dinner.

"Rises early." As she pulled open the curtains while Branch shielded his face from the light with a pillow.

"Is compassionate." After Branch put his sister in a headlock for messing with his arrows.

"Patient!" Every time Branch begged to finish a lesson early and go outside.

"Cautious!" When Branch climbed up into the highest and sometimes not the strongest limbs of the Troll Tree.

"Clean." At the sight of Branch covered in mud after playing in the rain with his sisters.

"And, above all, a prince strives for…well, perfection." Rosiepuff would tell him.

Branch remembered when he would dream of the day he would become king. Now he began to wonder if he even wanted it.

" _But every once in a while, my father would have a chance to do whatever he wanted. A day he could change his fate."_

When Branch awoke to the crow of a wingdingle instead of his grandmother waking him, he knew at once this was his day. He quickly got dressed, leaving his circlet behind and strapping an arm guard around his forearm. He took up his bow and quiver full of arrows and hurried out of the castle, going to the stables where his pet crocodile Barnabas waited for him, saddled and ready to go. Branch jumped up, wrapping his hair around a rafter in the stables, and swung himself up in the saddle.

"Yah!" Branch urged. Barnabas took off, practically galloping like a horse, and he and Branch headed into the forest. Branch saw the first of several targets he set up just ahead, and he pulled out an arrow. He pulled back the bowstring and fired, hitting a perfect bullseye. He loved these days: the wind in his hair, the sun on his face, and Barnabas running smoothly through the forest and leaping over obstacles. Barnabas had been Branch's pet and friend since they were both young, and Barnabas could easily sense Branch's emotions. Knowing Branch felt nothing short of elation, Barnabas picked up his pace.

Branch saw a couple more targets coming up. He put an arrow between his teeth and drew a second. He fired the second one and hit another bullseye, then shot the first arrow seconds later and hit yet another bullseye. Another perfect shot to target hanging from a tree limb. Barnabas came to a log but simply leaped over it. In midair, Branch fired an arrow into a previously cut tree limb, the flat surface overflowing with arrows. When Barnabas landed, Branch fired an arrow behind him for the fun of it, and the arrow hit the hanging target right next to his first shot. Branch whooped and laughed, blissful and carefree.

These days, Branch enjoyed the most. He loved his family, but it was so freeing to have some alone time where he could be himself. Especially lately, with him coming of age and all, it felt like everyone expected him to be his grandfather. Sure, Branch and Oaken had several similarities beyond their looks. Oaken taught Branch everything the young troll knew about being a good king. But Branch wanted to be his own person. He wanted to be his own kind of king. One that would lead well, of course, but maybe a bit differently than his grandfather. Branch wouldn't tell anyone that he worried for the future.

Today was not a day to worry about being king. Today was the day to just be Branch.

Barnabas slowed after a while, and Branch took a few deep breaths to wind down from his adrenaline rush. Then, Barnabas paused and perked up, titling his head this way and that.

"What's up, Barney?" Branch asked. "You hear something?"

Barnabas sniffed the ground like a hound dog, poking his snout into some bushes. A high-pitched giggle came from the shrubbery, and Barnabas wagged his tail excitedly. A female troll emerged from the underbrush, her hair, eyes, and body each a different shade of pink. She wore a simple, blue-and-green sundress and a green headband with blue flowers. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she carried a picnic blanket draped over one arm.

The pink troll smiled up at the prince and the crocodile. "Hey there, Barnabas. Hello Branch."

Branch smiled broadly. "Poppy."

Barnabas helped Poppy climb onto his back before he trotted off again. Branch pulled Poppy close, pressing his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

* * *

After riding on Barnabas around the forest for a while, Branch decided they should rest near a cliff edge where they could look out over the land. It was a favorite spot for Branch and Poppy, and even had an archery target set up nearby. Branch unsaddled Barnabas and the crocodile rolled around in the dry grass to take care of the itch on his back. His leg kicked in pleasure as Poppy gave him a tummy rub. Then he curled up for a nap while Poppy and Branch sat on the picnic blanket and stared out at the land. The late-afternoon sun kept the air warm, but when a breeze came by, Poppy scooted closer to Branch and he wrapped an arm around her.

The two lovebirds spent many days like this. Branch always set time aside for him and Poppy to be together. Time to talk about life, sing together, exchange soft kisses, maybe get a little frisky now and then. They met three years ago, and had been in love ever since. Branch even secretly wrote poetry for his beloved.

"Your freckles, sparkling like stars in the sky." He breathed, tracing a finger down one of Poppy's cheeks and making her giggle. "I love how they shine brightest when you smile. A smile that outshines the sun, with lips soft as flower petals. I could kiss those lips every minute of every day and never tire."

Poppy giggled again, giving Branch his kiss. Barnabas grumbled a bit, rolling his eyes.

"Oh what do you know, Barnabas?" Branch scoffed.

Barnabas stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Branch laughed and shook his head. He noticed Poppy stare at the ground, absent-mindedly rubbing her thumb against Branch's hand as she held it in hers. Branch tilted her head to make her look at him, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?"

Poppy sighed. "I wish we didn't have to hide this."

Branch sighed too. "I know."

"You should tell your family about us." Poppy urged. "I'll tell mine if you tell yours."

"Poppy, you're a commoner. A servant." Branch reminded her. "I love you with all my heart, but that won't matter to my grandparents. My grandma, especially, won't approve of me wanting to marry a commoner. They'll want me to marry a princess."

"But if you tell them how much we love each other," Poppy suggested. "If you told them about how we've been meeting all this time, maybe they'll understand. I love you, Branch, and I want to marry you."

"I love you too." Branch kissed Poppy's forehead. "With all my heart and soul, I love you. I'd die if I was forced to marry someone else. I'm sure my family would love you. But will Grandma forego tradition just this once and let me take you as my bride?"

"You're always so concerned about her." Poppy noted inquisitively.

Branch snorted. "You're kidding, right? She's my grandma. She's in charge of every day of my life, trying to make me a 'proper king.'"

"I'm sure she's just doing it because she believes it's what's best." Poppy assured. "If you would just tell her about us, I'm sure she'd understand."

"I don't know." Branch said uncertainly. "But you know what might work?"

"We're not running away, Branch." Poppy droned, smirking.

"Aw, come on!" Branch laughed. "You and I could make it out there."

"We can't run away from who we are." Poppy reminded him. "You're a prince."

Branch cupped Poppy's cheek in his hand. "Poppy, I would gladly give up the throne if it meant I could spend my life with you."

Poppy smiled, albeit sadly, and pressed her forehead to Branch's. Then her smile widened and she stood, scooping up Branch's bow and arrows. "Come on. I want to practice."

Branch chuckled, following Poppy to the target. In the years they met, Branch also taught Poppy archery. She wasn't nearly as good as Branch, but she had a pretty fair shot.

Branch watched her shoot a few arrows and then shook his head. "Try again. Try and keep your elbow down more."

"Show me." Poppy requested sweetly, loading another arrow and pulling the bowstring back.

Branch came up behind Poppy and gently lowered her elbow so it was more parallel with the ground. He smirked when Poppy discretely leaned back to press her body against his. But he focused on the lesson, even when he lowered Poppy's hand holding the body of the bow and gently ran his fingers down the length of her arm.

"Keep both eyes open." Branch whispered, holding Poppy's head in place so she wouldn't cheekily turn to stare at him. "And…release."

With a satisfactory _twang_ , the arrow launched from the bowstring and hit a near-bullseye. Poppy leaned into Branch's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck and making her laugh.

"The sun will be setting soon." Poppy mused.

Branch's eyes widened. "Really?" He looked around. "Hey, come on! There's something I've been wanting to do for months!"

Poppy was confused, but followed Branch as they mounted Barnabas again and rode off. They came to a halt at a tall waterfall that fell off another cliff and into a river. Branch climbed up a rock column that went about halfway up the falls while Poppy and Barnabas watched rather anxiously.

"Be careful, Branch!" Poppy called.

"I'll be fine!" Branch assured. No sooner did he finish that sentence did he lose his grip and slip down a little ways. Poppy and Barnabas exchanged looks, shaking their heads.

Unwilling to give up, Branch simply caught his breath and kept going, finally hauling himself over to the top of the column. He looked to the sun setting behind the hills, and when he looked back, the light coming off the hills turned the falls into a beautiful, fiery gold color. Branch cupped his hands and caught some of the water, taking a drink. Even if the legend of the Fire Falls wasn't true, he couldn't help his excitement at accomplishing something seemingly impossible. He whooped and laughed, hearing Poppy do the same for him.

Branch came down, and Poppy leaped into his arms so he could spin her around. "That was amazing, Branch!"

"I know, right?" Branch laughed. "That was so cool! I can't believe I did that!"

Poppy laughed too. She glanced to the setting sun, and then looked down. "It's getting dark."

Branch's smile fell away. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"Just get me to the forest. I can find my way home from there." Poppy assured as the trolls mounted Barnabas.

"You sure?" Branch asked.

"You need to get home before your family worries." Poppy insisted.

Branch nodded slowly. Barnabas could sense his rider's distress, and didn't exactly hurry to get back to the forest. All too soon, they arrived, and Poppy reluctantly dismounted with Branch's help. She wrapped the picnic blanket around her shoulders to shield her from the cold evening air.

"See you soon." Branch promised.

"Of course." Poppy agreed. She gave him one last quick kiss before turning and walking towards home. The kingdom she lived in rested in the northern part of the forest, and if she moved quickly enough, she would get there by dark. Branch watched her go, sadness in his eyes. He loved Poppy so much, and he wanted to marry her. But how could he, when tradition dictated that a prince must marry a princess or someone of almost-equal royal ranking?

Branch called Poppy back, and the two of them shared a deep, passionate kiss broken only by their need for air.

* * *

 **A/N: You might have recognized a quote from Shakespeare's** _ **Romeo and Juliet**_ **in this chapter! And yes, this will be a Broppy tale!**


	3. Betrothal

**A/N: Thank you for the Happy Easter wishes! So glad you guys enjoyed the Broppy fluff in the last chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three – Betrothal**

Branch and Barnabas returned to the Troll Tree and Branch unsaddled his crocodile friend before leaving him to his dinner. Branch slipped into the royal pod through the kitchen, nodding in greeting to the cooks and maids inside. His hunger pains just felt like his stomach was bare and dry, so Branch took an apple and tossed a few sunflower seeds in his mouth. Then he saw a plate of cupcakes, and he held the apple in his mouth and snuck over to the plate. Discretely, Branch reached behind his back to grab the plate of cupcakes, turning to carry them in front of him as he escaped the kitchen. When Branch arrived to the dining room, he already finished his apple and his grandfather told his sisters the story of his fight with Kerec (for the thousandth time).

"Then, out of nowhere, the biggest dragon you ever seen! His hide tough as armor, his face scarred, with blood red eyes." Oaken recited, growing more and more excited. Satin, Chenille, and Suki, however, were bored out of their minds. They heard this story so many times before that Suki could mimic Oaken word for word. Oaken, blissfully unaware, continued on. "I drew my sword, and—"

"Whoosh!" Branch popped up between Chenille's and Satin's chairs, making his triplet sisters jump. "One swipe, his sword shattered. Then slash!" His sisters gasped, captivated by the more animated method Branch used to finish the story. "Kerec swung his claws and caught Grandad across the face, nearly taking out his eyes."

"Aw, that's my favorite part!" Oaken complained. He and Branch tended to tell the story only from his point of view, focusing more on the fact that Oaken lived and less on the knowledge that his son died and left Branch and his sisters without a father.

"Kerec has never been seen since." Branch said in his creepiest voice, stepping around his grandfather to get to his chair. "He roams the wild, stalking the forest, waiting for his chance of…..revenge!" He made his best roaring and growling sounds as he went to his seat.

"Let him return!" Oaken scoffed. "I'll mount his head on my wall."

Branch chuckled, tossing his bow on the table and setting his plate down. Rosiepuff read through some mail from her spot at the table, and she glanced up to stare at the weapon. "Branch, a prince does not place his weapons on the table."

"Grandma." Branch complained. "It's just my bow." Regardless, he lifted the bow and slung it over the back of his chair.

Rosiepuff sighed a little. "Why you carry around that thing all the time, I'll never know."

"Leave him be, darling." Oaken said. "Learning to fight is essential. Branch won't have a guard near him all the time."

Branch appreciated that his grandfather supported him at least. "Grandma, you'll never guess what I did today."

"Hmm?" Rosiepuff asked, still looking through the mail.

"I climbed the Croc's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls." Branch said as he sat down, still thrilled at such an accomplishment.

His sisters gasped. "Did you really?" Suki asked.

"That's so amazing!" Satin breathed.

"Incredible!" Chenille agreed.

"The Fire Falls?" Oaken mused teasingly. "That's funny. Only ancient kings are brave enough to drink the fire." Branch made a face, laughing. Oaken winked at him with a chuckle.

"What did you do, angel?" Rosiepuff asked.

Branch sighed. "Nothing."

Rosiepuff noticed the plate full of cupcakes in front of her grandson. "Hungry, aren't we?"

"Grandma." Branch whined.

"You'll get a horrible stomachache." Rosiepuff scoffed. "Oaken, would you look at your grandson's plate?"

Oaken glanced up from his own ginormous plate/bowl of food. "So what?" Quite suddenly, a couple domestic Eninac bounded up and jumped onto Oaken, licking his face. Oaken laughed heartily as his hunting dogs showered him with affection.

Rosiepuff sighed. "Girls! Come now, don't just play with your food."

The triplets pushed what remained of their dinner around their plates. They already finished their soup and rice, and now there was only some eggplant left for them to eat.

"It's really gross, Grandma." Suki complained. Satin held a forkful of eggplant in front of Chenille, who gagged.

"Now how do you know you don't like it if you won't try it?" Rosiepuff encouraged.

A troll entered the room—a large tuft of green hair on orange legs—and trotted up to Rosiepuff. Three envelopes popped out of the lime-green hair, and the troll made a strange garbling sound.

"Thank you, Fuzzbert." Rosiepuff said, dismissing the butler.

Branch made sure his grandparents didn't watch before looking to his sisters. "Psst." He caught their attention and pointed to the plate of cupcakes. Branch set the plate in his lap and smoothly slid it down to the floor. Suki, Satin, and Chenille looked to Rosiepuff, but she was engrossed in the new mail. So the triplets slid out of their chairs and ducked under the table to enjoy the treats their brother gifted them.

"Ah, from the kings Biggie, Peppy, and Guy Diamond." Rosiepuff mused as she read the letters. "I was wondering when they'd finally answer."

Suki, Satin, and Chenille basically stuffed their faces with the cupcakes while Oaken alternated between playing with the dogs and eating his own food. The girls noticed this, and they exchanged sly smiles.

Branch took a new plate and began piling food on, rather hungry after a long day. Poppy's words rang in his skull. Could he really tell his grandparents the truth? Would they accept his true love, even if she wasn't royal? He wouldn't know unless he asked. He inhaled slowly.

Rosiepuff spoke up first. "Oaken." The king paused when he heard his wife call. Rosiepuff looked excited. "They've all accepted!"

Branch looked back and forth between Rosiepuff and Oaken. "Who has accepted what, Grandma?"

Rosiepuff straightened up a little. "Girls, you are excused."

Suki, Satin, and Chenille had since popped back into their chairs, hiding cupcakes in their hair. They hurried away, the dogs chasing after them in hopes of snagging one of those delicious cupcakes.

Branch realized he was alone with his grandparents. That plus Rosiepuff's tone didn't spell good news. "What did I do now?" He asked slowly, nervously.

"Your grandfather has something to tell you." Rosiepuff said, staring pointedly at Oaken. The king suddenly did a perfect spit take with his whiskey. "Oaken." Rosiepuff intoned, nodding towards Branch.

Oaken cleared his throat. He had forgotten about that little thing he and Rosiepuff talked about for the past few months. Amidst all the preparation, they had yet to tell the man of the hour. Oaken looked to his grandson, who stared back at him confusedly. Oaken opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the proper words. "Branch…..uh….."

Rosiepuff sighed exasperatedly. Her husband always was a troll of action instead of words. She turned to Branch. "The kings of the other forest tribes are presenting their daughters for your betrothal."

Branch paled. "What?! Grandad, did you know about this?!"

"What?" Oaken looked rather befuddled, unsure how to react to all of this.

"Honestly, Branch, I thought you'd be more excited." Rosiepuff said. Branch groaned in frustration and leaned on the table, burying his face in his arms while his grandmother continued to talk. "Each of the three clans will present a potential queen to compete for your hand."

Branch knew exactly what this meant. It meant he was right. His grandmother expected him to marry a princess. He'd never get to be with Poppy! In anger, Branch suddenly slammed his fists on the table and glared at Rosiepuff. "I supposed a prince just does whatever he's told?"

"A prince does not raise his voice to his grandmother!" Rosiepuff scolded. Her look softened to one of mild concern. "Branch, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life."

"No!" Branch growled, abruptly standing. "It's what _you've_ been preparing me for my whole life! Well, I'm not going to do it! I would rather spend the rest of my life alone!" He grabbed his bow and stomped off to his room.

"Branch!" Rosiepuff scolded. She looked to Oaken, gesturing for him to say something.

"Branch!" Oaken called, standing to follow Branch. But he felt a tug that forced him back into his seat, and he realized someone had tied him to his chair without him noticing. He knew at once who it could be.

* * *

Rosiepuff marched up to Branch's room and opened to door to find him beating on a training dummy in the corner. The doll already had stuffing falling out of it from the many times Branch did this when he was frustrated. Branch paused when his grandma came in, sighing.

"Grandma, princesses? Betrothal?" Branch didn't know what to do now. How could he suddenly tell his grandmother his heart belonged to someone else? Would she even listen?

"Once, there was an ancient kingdom." Rosiepuff started a story, lifting Branch's chess set from a nearby table.

"Grandma." Branch groaned, flopping down on his bed. "Seriously?"

"The kingdom was prosperous and beautiful, at first." Rosiepuff continued, using the chess pieces to help illustrate the tale. "The king was much beloved by his people. Before he passed, he decided his four sons would rule the kingdom together and be the pillars of peace for the land." Rosiepuff set the chess set on top of four identical chess pieces, three white and one black. "But the eldest son, Prince Creek, wanted to rule the land for himself. He strayed from the path, failed to fulfill his duties as a prince, and the kingdom fell." She removed the black piece, and the chess set tumbled down and scattered the other pieces.

Branch scoffed as he sat up. "That's a nice _story._ "

"It's not just a story, Branch." Rosiepuff corrected. "Legends are lessons. They ring with truths."

Branch rolled his eyes. "Come on, Grandma, seriously."

"Whether you like it or not, Branch, this is happening." Rosiepuff said. "The kings are coming to present their daughters."

"It's not fair!" Branch snapped.

"Oh, Branch, honestly." Rosiepuff sighed, walking from the room. "It's just marriage."

Branch fumed so much that he couldn't speak, and he slammed the door shut after his grandmother.

* * *

Rosiepuff muttered bitterly as she sewed, putting a few finishing touches on the family tapestry depicting her, her husband, and their grandchildren. After her argument with Branch, she decided she needed time alone, so she went straight to the drawing room to work on the almost-completed tapestry.

"You're muttering." Oaken said from the doorway.

"I don't mutter." Rosiepuff denied.

Oaken smiled knowingly, shutting the door so they had some privacy. "Aye, you do. You mutter, my lass, when something's troubling you."

"It's your fault." Rosiepuff huffed. "Stubbornness is from your side of the family."

Oaken chuckled. "I take it your chat with Branch wasn't very productive?"

Rosiepuff sighed in defeat. Goofball her husband may be, he loved her and she trusted him with her problems. "I don't know what to do, Oaken."

"Speak to him." Oaken urged, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I _do_ speak to him!" Rosiepuff protested. "He just doesn't listen."

"Come now, my darling." Oaken pulled up a chair and sat down. "Pretend I'm Branch. What would you say?"

Rosiepuff scoffed softly. "Oaken, this is not going to help."

"Sure it will!" Oaken assured. "We look alike anyway!" He took in a breath and did his best Branch impersonation. "Ugh, I don't _want_ to get married! I want to stay single forever and go riding on my pet crocodile all over the land, my hair blowing in the breeze, firing arrows into the sunset!" He nodded encouragingly to Rosiepuff.

The queen shook her head at her husband. Then again, what did she have to lose? "Branch, all this work—the schooling, the preparation, all the things even your parents didn't have—was to ensure you were ready to take the throne. Now, you have reached the next step in your road to being the High King. Now, I ask you: what do you expect us to do?"

While Rosiepuff and Oaken talked, Branch ranted and raved to Barnabas. He said everything he wanted to tell to his grandmother as he cleaned out the crocodile's stall.

"Call off the betrothal!" Branch said, scooping out the soiled hay. "Would that kill them? You're the queen. Just tell the other kings that the prince is not interested in marrying their daughters. It's nothing personal, it's just that he's in love with someone else. In fact, you can consider him otherwise engaged!"

Rosiepuff began pacing a bit. "I know this is sudden and it seems a bit forced. When I faced betrothal, I also flew off the handle a bit."

Oaken nodded in understanding, and then perked up in confusion when he realized what his wife meant.

"But we're the royal family, leaders and examples for the kingdom. We can't run away from that." Rosiepuff continued.

"I don't want to marry someone I don't love!" Branch said.

"Perhaps you don't know them now, but it won't hurt to get to know them. What if you end up falling in love with one of them?" Rosiepuff asked.

"I'm not doing any of this to hurt you." Branch assured, brushing Barnabas's teeth. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I love you and Grandad so much."

"Everything I've done was out of love, Branch. I only want what's best for you." Rosiepuff said. "When your parents died, your grandfather and I promised we would take care of you."

"But this is my life, and Poppy is my true love." Branch sighed. "Grandma, if you could just meet her. Poppy is smart and strong and brave and beautiful and kind and….." Branch sighed again, this time with pure bliss. "She's so perfect. Better than any princess you could ever find. She's the only one for me."

"I think you'd see, if you could just—"

"I think I could make you to understand, if you would just—"

"Listen."

"Listen!"

Barnabas made a soft growling noise in response.

Branch sighed heavily. "I can't let this happen, Barnabas. I just can't."

* * *

Summertime meant the night air in the forest felt nice and warm, like the dying embers of a fire. Moonlight streamed through the limbs of the trees towering over the troll prince. Branch paced back and forth in his spot, looking down the trail where Barnabas disappeared. He left almost half an hour ago and had yet to return. Branch grew more and more impatient by the minute, his anxiousness rising.

"Branch!"

The prince's ears went almost straight up, and he turned towards the source of the voice. "Here! Over here, Poppy!"

Barnabas emerged from the trees with Poppy on his back. The pink troll jumped down and marched over to Branch, who met her halfway. But once he came within arm's length, Poppy slapped him has hard as she could.

"Ow!" Branch yelped. "What was that for?"

"For scaring me!" Poppy snapped. "Why in the hair would you freak me out like that you little son of a—"

"Ah-ah." Branch put a finger to Poppy's lips to silence her. "A lady like yourself shouldn't curse like that."

Poppy still fumed, even though her eyes shined with worry. "I thought you weredead or hurt! When I saw Barnabas without you riding him, I thought you were in trouble!"

"I'm fine." Branch assured. "I just had to see you. Go home and pack your bag. We're leaving."

"What?" Poppy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I was right. My grandparents are marrying me off to some random princess from one of the other kingdoms." Branch explained. "They're coming to be presented as suitors for me at the games in two weeks."

Poppy looked down. "Um, Branch—"

"I am _not_ going to be some trophy husband for a preppy little princess who probably just wants to marry me for the sake of being queen!" Branch continued his rant.

"Branch." Poppy said, trying to get his attention.

"And what does my grandma say?" Branch forced his voice up a few octaves to imitate his grandmother. "'It's marriage. It's not the end of the world.'"

"Branch!" Poppy snapped, finally silencing the blue prince. "I need you to calm down."

"Calm down?" Branch repeated. "I can't calm down, Poppy! Not when I'm about to be betrothed to some random princess!"

"Branch, we are not running away." Poppy said firmly.

Branch gently grabbed Poppy by her shoulders. "Poppy, if we don't leave now, we will never be together. Do you understand? If we want to get married, we have to leave."

Poppy grinned. "Branch, do you want to marry me?"

"Yes." Branch answered immediately. "Yes, I absolutely want to marry you."

"Then I need you to trust me." Poppy said. "I've heard about this competition, and I have a plan."

Branch analyzed her gaze. "You're going to tell my grandparents about us, aren't you? Don't you see? That won't work."

"Do you trust me?" Poppy asked, that enigmatic smile still on her lips.

"With my life." Branch said, albeit uncertainly.

Poppy kissed his cheek. "Prepare for the games. You'll see. Things will work out."

"Can you at least tell me your oh-so-amazing plan?" Branch requested.

"Nope." Poppy shook her head. "It's a surprise."

"But how will I know what to do when you get there?" Branch asked.

"You'll know." Poppy assured. "Just keep your eyes open and your chin up."

Branch pulled Poppy into a tight hug. "I don't want to live my life without you."

Poppy gave him a squeeze. "I love you so much, Branch. I promise you everything will be fine." She kissed him one last time before disappearing into the woods and back home.

Branch and Barnabas exchanged worried looks. What would Poppy do? Show up at the games and profess her love for Branch? Challenge the other princesses? Pose as a princess herself? If she did that last one, she risked a pretty significant penalty for impersonating royalty.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Branch sighed.


	4. The Games

**A/N: I'm back! And trying to not drown in my schoolwork. I've noticed so many other people writing Trolls adaptations of movies, and I have no time to read them! D: But if I didn't write everyday, I would absolutely keel over and die, so here's another chapter for you! Thank you all for your well-wishes. You're so kind.**

 **And to those writing their own adaptations, I fully intend to read them all the way through as soon as I get some free time.**

 **Neomoon585 – I rather enjoyed the dinner scene myself, and it gave me a chance to expand on the triplets' dialogue since we didn't hear any of it in the movie.**

 **GoldenSun – Your English is lovely! I hope this chapter explains things for you!**

 **Just Me – Yeah, I loved that part too! Because the part in the movie where Fergus imitates Merida is my favorite scene!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four – The Games**

Soon, the day of the games arrived, and so did the three allied clans. Each king of the three clans brought their daughters and a group of their finest warriors. Though allies, the clans still retained their old rivalry, just in a more childish manner.

The servants at the Troll Tree hurried about to prepare for the games and the arrival of the kings. Rosiepuff was just as busy, making sure everything would be perfect. She spent an hour preparing Branch for the arrival of the princesses. Branch begrudgingly sat through it all because he knew there was no way to escape it. He gritted his teeth when Rosiepuff pulled on his hair as she brushed it. His formal jacket was pulled tight around him and his circlet fitted over his brow. Rosiepuff even clipped a gold medallion around his neck, the royal seal stamped into the metal.

"You look so handsome." Rosiepuff cooed.

Branch certainly looked royal: black pants, forest green jacket with gold embroidery accents, and the medallion and silver circlet. But he frowned and tugged at the high collar of his jacket. "I can't breathe in this stupid thing."

"Oh shush." Rosiepuff scolded. "Give us a turn."

Branch stepped in a circle. The jacket pulled and tugged at his body, severely constricting his movement. "I can't move in this jacket. It's too tight."

Rosiepuff disagreed. "It's perfect."

Branch let out a long, drawn-out groan. He really, really, really, _really_ didn't want to do this. Worse, he worried greatly for Poppy. Who knows what she would do when she got here? Branch tried to move again, but the formal jacket around him wouldn't allow it. Rosiepuff watched her grandson for a moment, and her smile dropped. She and Branch avoided talking to each other for two weeks because they didn't want another argument. Could she say what she wanted to say now? Branch noticed the look in his grandmother's eyes, and he stared at her questioningly.

"Branch." Rosiepuff's voice came out soft.

"Yeah, Grandma?" Branch asked. He had never seen such an expression on his normally confident grandmother.

Rosiepuff stepped closer to him. "Just….." Words became tangled on her tongue, and she heard the horn announcing the kings were close to the kingdom. She straightened up and forced a grin. "Remember to smile." She turned and exited the room before Branch could see her beating herself up.

* * *

As the kings approached the throne room, the residents and servants of the royal pod scrambled about and prepared for the start of the games.

Fuzzbert peered out the door and called out in that same garbling voice. The clans were on their way. Suki, Satin, and Chenille hurried in after escaping one of the guards whom they recently hit with a cream pie catapult. Oaken, dressed in his royal robes with his crown adorned on his brow, lounged in his chair and eyed his granddaughters as they hopped into their seats and tried to look innocent. Branch tried to slouch back in his seat, but Rosiepuff gestured for him to sit up straight. He did so reluctantly, unable to take in a deep breath. In defiance, Branch tried tilting his circlet to one side. This didn't last long as Rosiepuff quickly adjusted it back to perfection and moved to her own seat.

Branch tilted his circlet again. _This is going to be the worst day of my life._

The doors flew open to let in the kings and their clans. The musicians scrambled to play their music, welcoming the three kings into the throne room. The kings and their warriors marched forward, the warriors carrying their weapons and a troll from each clan carrying a banner with the royal seal of each kingdom. One of the kings was a glitter troll with sparkly silver skin, white hair, a green nose, and indigo eyes. The second king had peach-colored skin and dark pink hair streaked with gray. Even his mustache had gray streaks, and his amber eyes shined with a youth he no longer possessed. He wore tan shorts and a teal vest, leaning on a cane as he walked. The third king was more rotund and a bit taller than the other monarchs, with royal blue skin and hair such a pale blue it was almost white. He had sky blue eyes, and wore purple shorts and a vest. He cradled a glowworm wearing a tiny top hat in one arm.

Oaken stood, not exactly confident about addressing his friends so formally. "Welcome, troll kings! We are gathered here today to…..uh, that is…well, we're all here….and, uh…"

Rosiepuff face-palmed lightly. Again, her husband proved he was a troll of action. Rarely formal unless the situation truly demanded it (based on his own judgement). Rosiepuff quickly stood. "The presentation of the princesses!"

The trolls in the room cheered, and the two monarchs seated themselves once more. Oaken called out to each king. "King Guy Diamond of the Jeweled Clan."

The trolls of the Jeweled Clan gave a cheer, most of the warriors glitter trolls like their king. Guy Diamond stepped forward proudly. "Your Majesty, I present my heir and sire. She is hailed as the greatest dancer in our kingdom and shines like the stars in the sky. Her beauty is matched by her kindness. I give you my daughter: Princess Ruby."

Guy Diamond allowed his daughter to come forward. Ruby was a glitter troll, but with sparkly red skin and red hair. She wore a glittery pink dress and a tiara made completely of rubies. Her eyes were indigo like her father's. Ruby winked at Branch, blowing him a kiss. Branch did his best to hide his disgust as he slumped down in his seat.

"King Peppy of the Rainbow Clan." Oaken called.

The trolls of the Rainbow Clan were all sorts of colors, and they cheered _and_ clapped at the call of their king. Peppy bowed to the High King. "Your Majesty, I present my eldest daughter. A troll who can dance _and_ sing, and is beloved by all who meet her. She's also quite the fighter, and can defend herself with a smile on her face and hope ever in her heart! I give you my eldest child: Princess Poppy."

Branch nearly shot out of his chair with how fast he straightened up. It couldn't be. But it was! That was Poppy curtseying to him and flashing that beautiful smile. She wore a more regal-looking blue dress with green flower designs, a leafy crown resting behind her flowered headband. Branch fought to keep his excitement at bay. If anyone knew he and Poppy were already well-acquainted, it would raise suspicions. But Branch could wave discretely at the pink princess.

"King Biggie of the Bug Rider Clan." Oaken called the final king.

The Bug Rider Clan raised large bugs for riding, hunting, and fighting. Not only did the warriors cheer and clap, some of the bugs with them buzzed in excitement. Biggie cast a smirk to the other two kings as he approached Oaken. "I present my only daughter: Princess Smidge." He gestured to the troll beside him: a troll lady who had indigo skin, deep purple hair, and a perfect hourglass figure. Her makeup accentuated her features wonderfully, and her hair was dolled up and decorated. The troll lady certainly didn't look like any daughter of King Biggie. Branch's jaw dropped, only to close it quickly when Poppy shot him a glare. Oaken cast his wife a look that clearly said "What the heck?"

Biggie continued his introduction. "A princess of finesse and grace, matched by her sheer strength. She can—" Biggie looked over and groaned in irritation. He pulled a shorter troll from behind the troll lady: yellow skin, blue hair, wearing a dark pink dress. The little troll's head barely hit Biggie's hip while her hair stretched up to the top of Biggie's hair. "She can lift weights better than any other warrior in my clan, and she sings like a siren from the sea!"

"Hi there." Smidge greeted, her voice deep and sounding like a bag full of gravel. Someone in one of the other clans laughed out loud.

"I heard that!" Biggie snapped. "Come say what you will to my face! Or are you scared little babies? Afraid to mess up your pretty hair."

"At least our hair doesn't have bugs crawling in it!" Guy Diamond jibed. His warriors and daughter laughed with him.

"Come now, my sparkly friend." Peppy said. "No need for that."

"What?" Guy Diamond shrugged. "We're not the ones who are _bugging_ people!" He burst into laughter again, joined by his clan and several Rainbow Clan trolls who couldn't control their snickers. Oaken laughed too, shoving Rosiepuff playfully while the queen just rolled her eyes.

Biggie smirked. "You want to laugh?" He frowned. "Smidge!"

At her father's call, Smidge suddenly lunged forward and tackled Guy Diamond, even going so far as to bite him on the shoulder. Chaos instantly ensued as the clans began fighting one another. Smidge jumped into the brawl while Ruby shrieked and hid under a table. Peppy pulled Poppy off to one side.

Oaken cheered and laughed. "Throw a left! And a right! That's the way—" He caught sight of Rosiepuff's pointed stare. "Fun sucker." As much as he loved a good brawl, this probably shouldn't go on much longer. Oaken stood and let out a shout. _"SHUT IT!"_ The fighting stopped rather abruptly, everyone staring at their High King. "All right, I hope you got that out of your system. Show a little decorum. And no more fighting!"

Nobody noticed Suki slip away from her sisters, coming up from under a flat stone in the floor where she had a hidden hole. Suki lifted up a heavy, metal-headed morning star and dropped it right on Biggie's foot, making him shout in pain. The fight started all over again, and this time Oaken wouldn't be left out. He jumped right into the fracas, landing right on top of Peppy.

"Oh it's on now!" Peppy huffed, wielding his cane like a sword while Oaken cracked his knuckles. Ruby still cowered under a table and Poppy dived behind Satin and Chenille's chair. Smidge sat on a glitter troll's shoulders and pounded her fists into his head.

Branch pinched the bridge of his nose. _This is madness._ He looked up and his eyes widened to see his grandmother walking towards the fray. "Uh, Grandma?" He moved to stop her before she got hurt in the scuffle, but apparently he didn't need to. Before his eyes, every single troll in the room stopped and bowed to Rosiepuff as she passed them. Even the bugs backed off, clearly more afraid of the stern, calm expression on the queen's face. Soon, Rosiepuff came to the four kings of the land, all of them tangled up in their own little scrap. But when they heard the rest of the fight become silent, the kings looked up and saw Rosiepuff before them.

Uh-oh.

Rosiepuff quite promptly grabbed all four kings by their ears and dragged them to the front of the room, everyone else watching in shock and awe. The kings yelped and whimpered in pain until Rosiepuff released them. Oaken came to stand beside his wife while the other monarchs stammered apologies. The princesses emerged from the crowd to stand with their respective fathers.

"I'm sorry, love." Oaken chuckled nervously.

Branch stared at Rosiepuff in awe. "Whoa." _She has_ got _to teach me how to do that._

Rosiepuff cleared her throat. "In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champions. And, thus, compete for the hand of the prince of the Troll Tree. To win the prince, they must prove their worth by feats of art, music, and—yes—even strength. It is customary that the challenge be determined by the prince himself."

Branch's eyes widened. He knew Poppy's plan! "Archery!" He shouted, suddenly rising from his seat. Rosiepuff turned and stared at him in surprise, as did several other trolls who didn't expect this outburst from the formally silent prince. Branch straightened up and attempted to look more regal. "I am confident the fair maidens will excel in their musical and artful talents. So I choose archery, a test of skill and strength."

Rosiepuff beamed proudly. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

The games were held every year at the Troll Tree. It was a time when the clans liked to gather and have some genuine fun (while the kings played pranks on each other). The games included singing and dancing and various troll sports, even some sparring. Not to mention there was plenty of food and drink to be had. Suki, Chenille, and Satin always took the opportunity to swipe some sweets while Fuzzbert wasn't looking.

The princesses participated in as many games as they could, trying to impress the prince before the archery contest started. Branch would watch the girls perform their songs and dances, but he focused more on Poppy. He did notice amusedly that Smidge did quite a bit more physical and fighter-like games than Ruby, who constantly complained about her dress or hair getting dirty. Poppy did everything just for the sake of having fun.

Then, a mere hour before the archery contest would start, Poppy felt someone grab her arm and put a hand over her mouth to muffle her surprised yelp. Someone pulled her into a small tent normally used by the sports trolls to change into their game gear. Poppy turned just before Branch pulled her into a tight hug. The pink troll giggled and kissed him.

"Is this for real?" Branch whispered, laughing. "Are you really a princess?"

"My father is King Peppy." Poppy confirmed.

Branch laughed again. "Why didn't you tell me? You never told me anything about your family."

Poppy sighed. "Branch, I'm so sorry. I thought that, if you knew I was a princess, you would treat me differently. That you would judge me based on my ranking. Then when you told me that your grandparents wouldn't approve of you marrying a commoner, I thought you would be mad at me for lying to you if I told you the truth."

Branch hugged her tight. "You should have told me the truth, Poppy. I'm not mad, I promise. I will say this: I don't think knowing you're a princess would've stopped this stupid competition."

"I told you I had a plan." Poppy reminded him.

"Yeah, I picked up on that." Branch nodded. "Just remember: keep your elbow down and your other arm level. Both eyes open and—"

"Yes, yes, I know." Poppy assured. "You taught me how to shoot. Which means this will be a breeze for me."

Branch smiled broadly. "I know you'll be great." He kissed her quick. "Good luck!" He slipped out of the tent before anyone could see him. Poppy waited a few minutes and followed suit, making sure nobody watched. But she soon came face-to-face with Ruby and Smidge.

"Think you got the prince around your little finger?" Ruby sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Poppy shrugged.

"Look you little pink pile of forest scum." Ruby growled, stepping closer to Poppy. The pink troll refused to back down. "The prince is mine. So you might as well back off and give up before you embarrass yourself."

Poppy frowned. "I suppose that's the difference between you and me. I don't see Branch as a prize. He's an amazing troll and I love him. You just want the throne."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "As if you don't want the same." She turned on her heel and marched off.

Poppy shook her head. "What a pitiful creature."

Smidge looked up to the pink princess. "You know, Poppy, maybe you ought to do as she says. Ruby is so determined to win that she'll do anything. I mean _anything."_

"So what?" Poppy scoffed. "I'm not afraid of her."

"Maybe you should be." Smidge said concern in her tone. "Let's face it, Poppy. I can't pull back a bowstring enough to shoot properly. You're Ruby's only real competition. You're a threat to her."

"I don't care." Poppy said firmly. "I love Prince Branch with all my heart. I'm going to win and even Ruby can't stop me."

Smidge sighed. "Well, it's your funeral."

* * *

Fuzzbert blew a horn, causing Oaken's hunting dogs to howl, announcing it was time for the archery contest.

"Archers, to your marks!" Oaken called.

Branch beamed at Poppy, who waved back with a confident smile on her lips. Ruby tried to catch Branch's attention to wink at him again, to no avail. Smidge plucked at the string of her bow, which stood much taller than her.

Poppy went first, loading her bow with an arrow and pulling the string back. She relaxed and let her focus go to the target. _Prepare to taste defeat, Ruby._

Suddenly, just as Poppy released the string, she felt her bow jerk to one side. Her arrow hit the target, narrowly missing it altogether. Several trolls from the Jeweled and Bug Rider Clans laughed at her. Branch stared at her in disbelief. How could she almost miss?

"Wait, that didn't count!" Poppy yelped. She looked to her bow, and she noticed something shine in the sunlight: a thread from a spider web. Poppy followed the thread to Ruby's hand just as the glitter troll discretely dropped the web. Poppy glared at Ruby. "You cheated!"

Ruby laughed. "Sore loser, much?" But that devilish look in her eyes told Poppy she was guilty.

Poppy spun around to the High King, but Oaken simply held up a hand and gave a small nod. He allowed Ruby to step up and prepare her shot.

Branch grabbed his grandfather's wrist and spoke in a whisper. "Grandad, please let her go again. That one didn't count! She can do better than that!"

"Don't be a fool, Branch." Oaken huffed. "I know a sabotaged shot when I see one. Your little pink girlfriend will get her second chance."

Branch exhaled heavily in relief, thankful his grandfather was such a skilled archer himself. Then, Branch's eyes widened. "Wait, how did you—"

"I don't know how long you two have been in love, and I don't want to know what scheme you two had in mind for today." Oaken said. "Just pray her second shot will be good."

Branch smiled. "Thanks, Grandad."

Oaken grinned back. "By the way, I hope you two were behaving yourselves in that tent."

Branch's face turned purple from his deep blush. _Leave it to Grandad to make a joke like that._

Ruby exhaled and pulled back the bowstring, aiming the arrow for the dead center of the target. With this shot, she would secure her trophy. Ruby let the arrow go, and it hit just outside the red bullseye circle. Ruby's eyes flared with anger. "Why you stupid arrow! You were supposed to hit dead center!"

Branch flinched at the shrill tone of Ruby's voice. "Well _that's_ attractive." He muttered sarcastically when Ruby chucked her bow as far away as possible (which wasn't very far).

Smidge went next, although she wished she could dig herself into a hole. Wrestling matches or weightlifting? Bring it on. Archery? No way. Smidge soon discovered she couldn't load the arrow properly with the bow standing upright, so she held it parallel to the ground instead. She tried to fit the butt of the arrow into the string, but it wouldn't stay put. The other clans laughed and snickered while Biggie face-palmed. Smidge tried to hold the bow and pull the string back, but the arrow didn't go far enough for her liking, and she didn't have long enough arms to pull the string farther.

"Poor kid." Branch muttered. He wished Smidge would just lose already so Poppy could make her winning shot.

Smidge finally resorted to sitting on the ground (thankful she wore shorts under her dress) and holding up the body of the bow with her feet while pulling back the bowstring and arrow with both hands.

"Oh for the love of—" Oaken grew steadily more impatient. "Shoot, girl!"

Smidge jumped with a yelp, and her arrow flew over her target and into the forest behind it. "Aww….."

Branch did his best to hide his relief. Now Poppy could…..wait a minute…..

"Duck!" Branch yelped as the arrow came whizzing back and headed right for the royal family. He threw himself to the ground while Rosiepuff and Oaken ducked down. Satin, Chenille, and Suki screamed as the arrow went through their hair, narrowly missing their heads. The arrow continued to ricochet around, hitting frying pants, banner posts, but thankfully no other trolls. The arrow finally made its way back to Smidge's target, where the projectile pierced dead center for a perfect bullseye.

The Bug Rider Trolls erupted into cheers while Branch stared in horror. He locked eyes with Poppy, who stared back at him with that same shocked expression. Oaken and Rosiepuff were rather surprised themselves.

Oaken cleared his throat and stood, giving a shrill whistle to call for attention. "All right, all right! A very…interesting shot from the princess Smidge. But I have reason to believe treachery by cheating has occurred here, so I will give Princess Poppy another go if she wishes."

Poppy looked back and forth between Oaken and Branch. "Uh…"

"Go on, Poppy." Peppy encouraged. "What do you have to lose by trying?"

 _A lot!_ Poppy thought. She gulped a little, shakily drawing an arrow from the quiver at her hip.

Branch stared at Poppy, at a loss for what to do. Even with all of Poppy's skill, she'd never be able to top Smidge's shot! With her nerves in pieces, this next arrow would _definitely_ not be good enough to compete with the others. Branch's mind raced with ideas. What could he do? He had to do something or he'd be married off to someone else!

Poppy fought to settle her nerves. When she did, sadness took over. She couldn't top Smidge's bullseye. She lost. That's it. She lost the competition, so she lost the one she loved the most. Poppy stared at the ground, her head hung in defeat.

Then, she heard murmuring, and Poppy looked up to see Branch stab a pole with the Troll Tree's banner into the ground. Branch left his circlet on his chair, his arrows buckled around his hips and his bow in one hand. The blue troll stood determined and strong as he raised his voice for everyone to hear him.

"I am Branch, first born descendent of the Troll Tree Tribe!" He announced. "And I will shoot for my own hand!"

Gasps and murmurs rose once more. Peppy, Biggie, and Guy Diamond stared at Oaken and Rosiepuff. The queen stood, her eyes locked on her grandson. "What are you doing?" she breathed.

Branch loaded an arrow and tried pull it back, but his clothing halted his movement. "Oh damn this jacket!" Branch pushed his arms down and then back, tearing his jacket down the back and partially ripping his sleeves at the seams and elbows. Now free to move as he pleased, Branch took aim at Poppy's target and fired the arrow, hitting a perfect bullseye. So determined and angry, he didn't see Poppy's amazed expression.

"Branch, you stop that this instant!" Rosiepuff ordered, marching after him. Oaken and his granddaughters could only watch, a little unnerved by Branch's behavior.

Branch ignored Rosiepuff, firing a second arrow and hitting a bullseye in Ruby's target. The princess scoffed, turning her nose up at the prince.

"If you shoot one more arrow…" Rosiepuff warned.

Branch didn't listen, standing at Smidge's target and pulling back one last arrow. He inhaled slowly, and exhaled gently. With this final shot, he could choose his own wife. He just had to get it right. Everything else disappeared around him.

"Branch, enough!" Rosiepuff growled.

Branch inhaled a little, and let go of the arrow. Everyone's jaws dropped, watching the arrow fly straight and true.

The arrow not only split Smidge's arrow in half, it went _through_ the target and hit one of the wooden supports.

Branch panted softly, a little amazed he actually did it. He had split arrows before, but never under pressure. He turned to face his grandmother, who now stood just in front of him. Their glares locked onto one another—one furious and the other defiant—while the other trolls around them murmured to each other. Poppy clapped gleefully at Branch's showmanship of skill, but when she saw no one else shared her excitement, she folded her hands behind her back and tried to look innocent.

 _This wasn't the plan._ She thought to herself.


	5. The Wisps and the Witch

**A/N: I think you guys will like this next scene (after the dramatic parts). I hope you enjoy my casting choices I make later in this chapter!**

 **Applause to you all who guessed Poppy was really a princess! I know some of you are confused and anxious for what happens next, so here's another chapter to hold you over until I can update again next week.**

 **ThatKittyCat – I love your made-up synonyms. They're so loverly!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five – The Wisps and the Witch**

In all the years Branch knew his grandmother, he never knew she had such a strong grip.

Rosiepuff held tight to his arm as she practically dragged him back to the royal pod. She shoved the door to the drawing room open and pushed Branch inside.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, young man, but I've had it!" Rosiepuff growled.

Branch spun around to glare at her. "You're the one who wanted me to do this!"

"You've embarrassed them." Rosiepuff continued. "You embarrassed me!"

"Technically, I followed the rules!" Branch argued.

Rosiepuff slammed the door shut so no one would disturb them. "You don't even know what you've done! And it'll be fire and swords if you don't fix it!"

Branch finally snapped. "Would you just listen to me?!"

"I am the queen! _You_ listen to _me!"_ Rosiepuff shouted.

Branch shouted in frustration. "This is so stupid!" He kicked a sword rack in anger.

Rosiepuff scoffed in disbelief. "Stupid?"

Branch drew a sword without really thinking about it. "You are never there for me! This whole betrothal, the princesses, it's all the things you want me to do. Not once have you ever asked me what I want to do, even though it's _my_ life you're messing with!" He started swinging the sword to let out his frustration, careful to not get any closer to Rosiepuff. "You tell me what to do, what I shouldn't do, telling me all these things a prince should do, and all the while you're just trying to turn me into Grandad or maybe even make me you! Well, I'm not going to be like either of you!"

"Oh, Branch, you are acting like a child!" Rosiepuff scolded.

Branch's anger reached a new height in that moment. Here he was, letting out all the anger and frustration he felt in as calm a tone as he could manage, and she _still wouldn't listen!_ "Well _you're_ a beast!" He growled, pointing to Rosiepuff's image in the tapestry nearby.

Rosiepuff gasped at the insult. "Branch!"

"I'll never be like you." Branch vowed, sticking the tip of the sword into the fabric of the tapestry.

"No, stop!" Rosiepuff pleaded.

" _I'd rather die than be like you!"_ Branch practically screamed, slashing the sword for emphasis. Only he stood close enough to the tapestry that the blade of the sword cut right through the fabric, creating a gap between the images of Branch and Rosiepuff. Branch stared at the damage, a little in shock that he did that. But his cocky side kicked in, and he glared at Rosiepuff defiantly.

He didn't expect her glare to get even fiercer as she marched up to him. "Branch, you are a prince!" She yanked the sword from his hand and tossed it aside before grabbing his bow and pulling it off his back. "You are going to start acting like one!"

Branch rubbed his head where the bow hit him when Rosiepuff roughly yanked it off. He couldn't move fast enough to stop Rosiepuff from throwing the weapon into the fire. Branch stared in horror as his prized bow became engulfed in the flames. Rosiepuff only glared at him. Branch backed away, his eyes hot with unshed tears, and he suddenly turned and ran right out the door.

"Branch!" Rosiepuff shouted after him. She heard a sort of high-pitched pop, and she turned to see the string had broken on Branch's bow. Branch's bow! "Oh no." Rosiepuff grabbed a fire poker and fished the bow out. But she burned her hand when she tried to grab the weapon. Rosiepuff knelt before the bow, burned almost beyond recognition, and she put her hands to her mouth. This was Branch's most prized possession. The one thing he cared for most, save for his family. She destroyed it. She wasn't even thinking when she did it. She was just so mad. Now look what she did.

Rosiepuff buried her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

* * *

Barnabas didn't know why Branch jumped on him in such a rush, but he knew something was wrong. So he took off running towards the forest, Branch riding him bareback. Dark clouds, threatening to spill rain, gathered overhead. Branch struggled to keep his emotions in check. His tears fell anyway as he could not believe his grandmother could do this to him. He hiccupped a few times, angrily rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. They were in an unfamiliar part of the forest now. Barnabas ran right through some bushes, and Branch had to duck as the shrubbery smacked at his head.

Quite suddenly, Barnabas skidded to a halt, throwing Branch off his back. The troll yelped as he tumbled to the ground, further tearing and dirtying his clothing. Branch sniffled a few times, still distraught over his argument with Rosiepuff and now even more irritated. "Barnabas!" He complained.

The crocodile whimpered, staring anxiously at the tall stones on either side of him.

Branch noticed the grass, flattened from falling on it, pop upright again. He looked up to see he rested in a circle of tall stones, each one with carvings of what looked like ancient symbols. Branch had never seen anything like them. As he stood and turned all around to stare at the stones, he felt something strange. Like some sort of power or life radiated from the stones.

Then, Branch heard a whispering, whistling voice, and he spun around to see a familiar blue light: a will-o'-the-wisp. Branch hadn't seen them since he was a child, and he crept closer to the magical creature. He reached out towards the wisp, but it disappeared before he could touch it. A trail of wisps appeared, leading deeper into the forest where the trees looked more scraggly and, quite frankly, a lot scarier.

 _Will-o'-the-wisps lead us to our fate._

"Come on, Barnabas." Branch encouraged.

Barnabas whimpered and hid behind one of the rocks.

"Barnabas!" Branch snapped.

The crocodile growled back, clearing saying "No way!"

Branch sighed. "Scaredy-cat." He began following the wisps into the trees, and Barnabas reluctantly followed out of loyalty. The trail of wisps kept going, and the forest just got spookier and spookier as Branch and Barnabas continued on. The trees looked more like the skeletal remains of monsters. The grass appeared gray instead of green. The dark clouds overhead didn't help much, either. After quite a bit of walking, the two of them arrived at the end of the wisp trail, revealing an old cottage that had moss and grass growing all over it, making it appear as though it was built into the land itself.

Barnabas moaned anxiously and tried to turn the other way.

"Oh no you don't!" Branch grabbed the crocodile by one of his teeth. "Come on, you." He led the way as he and Barnabas approached the cottage door, standing much taller than Branch himself. Barnabas helped him push the door open, and a bell rang to signal their entry. The two of them looked around in confusion. The cottage appeared to have furniture like tables, counters, and a stool or two here and there, but it was hard to tell what was furniture and what was a wood carving. Carvings of dragons and dragon-themed wood objects lay scattered about the floor and every flat surface of the cottage. Toy dragons and baby mobiles hung from the rafters. Some carvings appeared more intricate than others.

Someone stood near a cluttered workbench, carving a new dragon sculpture taller than herself. The "someone" turned out to be a Bergen lady, wearing a pink dress and white shorts and a tattered white apron. She had grey skin like a raincloud and pale pink hair, her eyes a darker shade of pink. She hummed merrily to herself until she noticed that she had customers.

"Oh hello! Welcome to the shop." The Bergen encouraged. "Everything is half off."

Branch took a look around at the dragon-themed novelties. "Who are you?"

"Bridget, a humble wood carver." The Bergen answered, sweeping up the wood shavings from her creation.

Barnabas helped Branch up to one of the tables, and Branch stared at a dragon-shaped children's toy. "I don't understand….." He gasped when Bridget popped up next to him. How did she get across the room so fast and without making a sound?

"See anything you like?" Bridget asked. She dropped the broom and held up a little wooden sculpture with dragons swinging around on strings like a merry-go-round. "This is a lovely little piece, and I'm sure the children of your home will love it, yes?"

"Uh…." Branch was definitely confused now. Why would the wisps lead him to a wood carver of all things? And what was she doing way out here in the spookiest part of the forest?

"Oh, how about this? One of a kind!" Bridget picked up a dragon sculpture that had been painted. Every single scale on the dragon was a different color.

Barnabas growled, and Branch followed the crocodile's gaze to the broom…which still swept the ground! "Your broom!" Branch yelped. He heard a snap, and the broom fell to the ground. "It was sweeping…..by itself!"

Bridget laughed. "Sweeping by itself! Oh, that's funny. That's real funny right there!" Bridget grinned nervously, and Branch and Barnabas shared a look. Bridget hurried to the other side of the room and picked up a carving depicting two dragons fighting in the clouds. "How about this gorgeous carving?"

Branch gasped softly when something nudged him, and he saw a troll llama sniffing him curiously. "Oh, hello there."

"Oh, uh, that's my pet llama! His name is Cooper. He's not very talkative." Bridge said hurriedly.

"Hello Cooper." Branch greeted, scratching the llama behind the ear. The pink-furred creature had darker pink stripes on his neck and blue legs. He also, curiously enough, had dark blue dreadlocks. None of the llamas Branch ever met had hair like that. "Why is he wearing a hat?" Branch reached for the hat, but Cooper snapped at him.

"My hat! Back off, dude!" Cooper huffed.

Branch shouted and jumped back. He fell off the table, and Barnabas caught him. "Th-the llama! The llama's talking!"

"That's not all I can do!" Cooper said, beginning to sing.

 _I like to dance and hug and sing  
Ain't gonna do another thing  
Today!  
I just love—_

Cooper yelped when Bridget snapped her fingers and caused the broom to fly across the room and hit him with the straw end. Cooper poked his head out of the straw. "Aw, come on!"

Branch gasped. "You're a witch!"

"Wood carver." Bridget corrected, going back to her carving.

"That's why the wisps led me here!" Branch realized.

"Wood carver!" Bridget insisted, creating a new carving at lightning-fast speed.

"You'll change my fate!" Branch grew more excited, and even Barnabas began wagging his tail.

" _Wood carver!"_ Bridget shouted, chopping a log in half with an axe to reveal a carving already done inside.

Branch wondered how he could start. "Okay, so my grandmother—"

Bridget threw the axe to one side, the blade embedding itself in the wall. "I'm not a witch! Too many unsatisfied customers!" Branch raised an eyebrow at her. Bridget exhaled to calm herself down. "Look, either buy something or scat." She snapped her fingers, and an armada of sharp carving tools began floating towards Branch and Barnabas, the latter beginning to back out the door.

"Whoa, wait!" Branch protested from his spot on Barnabas's head. "The wisps led me here!"

"I don't care!" Bridget snapped. "Out! Out with you! Go on! Shoo!"

Branch didn't want to leave. This was his chance to change everything. Barnabas growled at the incoming blades. "Wait, I'll buy something!" Branch called.

Bridget and the blades paused. "Really?" Bridget raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Branch looked around. "The merry-go-round thing. My sisters will enjoy it and so will the kids back home. It's the perfect size for trolls to ride on."

Bridget crossed her arms. "And how are you going to pay for that?"

Branch thought for a moment. He didn't really have any money on him. But he did have….. "With this." Branch unclipped the gold medallion from around his neck, holding it out to Bridget.

Bridget lifted a magnifying glass from nearby, and Cooper hopped up onto her shoulder so they could both stare at the medallion. "My, that's lovely." Bridget mused. She angled the magnifying glass to frown at Branch again. "You know I can't make change for that."

Branch smirked. "In that case, I'll take the merry-go-round, the troll-sized sword over there…..and one spell."

"Oh, don't do it!" Cooper warned. "Don't do it! Don't—" He yelped when Bridget put a finger over his mouth.

The witch lowered the magnifying glass. "You sure you know what you're doing, boy?"

"I need a spell to change my grandma." Branch demanded. "That will change my fate."

Cooper and Bridget shared a look. The carving tools dropped to the ground. "Done!" Bridget decided.

Branch tossed the medallion up and Cooper caught it, stuffing the medallion into his hat. Bridget picked up the merry-go-round and sword and then shooed Barnabas and Branch out the door, which slammed shut after them. Bridget took a few steps forward, put the carvings on the ground, snapped her fingers, and went back to her cottage.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Branch asked impatiently.

"Never conjure where you carve." Bridget said. She pushed the door open, and the inside of the cottage looked different. The carvings disappeared, replaced with seemingly random ingredients, various books, and a large cauldron over a fire.

"Whoa." Branch breathed, still standing on Barnabas's head as the crocodile journeyed back into the room.

"I did something like this for another prince, a long time ago." Bridget told Branch as she prepared the cauldron.

"Easy on the eyes." Cooper mused. "Kinda uptight."

"He demanded I give him the strength of a beast, and he gave me this," Bridget pulled from a pocket in her apron a silver crown decorated with roses made of gold.

Branch stared at the crown. It looked just his size, indicating the prince had been a troll his age. "And did he get it?"

"Oh yes!" Bridget nodded. "And made off with a lovely yule wood garden statue." She wandered to the shelves nearby. "Now, what do I need?" She dug into a bag on the ground and pulled out some sort of root, tossing it into the cauldron.

The bubbling liquid inside emitted fog-like steam that flowed over the rim of the cauldron, and every ingredient Bridget added made the liquid change colors. Cooper plucked a hair from Branch's head to Bridget to add. Barnabas wanted to run away, but his loyalty for Branch made him stay. Bridget stirred the potion with a wooden spoon, which burned to ashes. Barnabas pulled over a stool and stood up on it, balanced on his hind legs so he and Branch could see inside the cauldron. Bridget pulled out a metal mask with the eyes covered by dark lenses, Cooper doing the same. Bridget added a pinch of some powder, and the liquid in the cauldron grew brighter. Bridget covered Barnabas's eyes while Cooper covered Branch's.

In a bright flash, the potion was done.

Branch and Barnabas blinked to get the spots out of their vision. The liquid in the cauldron turned into a thick, bubbling, viscous thing. It reeked of rotten fruit. Bridget pulled on a small chain from nearby, pulling a wire basket from the cauldron. Bridget gasped excitedly as the mud-like liquid fell away to reveal a small cake with what looked like jelly in the middle. There was even a dusting of powdered sugar. It was the perfect size for a troll. "Oh, perfect!" Bridget cheered for herself, placing the cake on a cloth and wrapping it up for Branch.

"A cake?" Branch scoffed.

"You don't want it?" Bridget demanded.

"Yes, I want it!" Branch said hurriedly. Bridget was a witch, and Branch guessed spells came in different forms. "You're sure if I give this to my grandma, it _will_ change my fate?"

"Trust me, Blue Boy, it'll do the trick." Bridget assured, ushering Branch and Barnabas out the door. She wrapped the wooden merry-go-round and sword in a bag for Barnabas to carry in his teeth. "Enjoy your carvings!"

Cooper sat on Bridget's shoulder again. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh!" Bridget racked her brain. "Oh, what was that thing about the spell?"

Branch turned Barnabas around. "Did you say something—" Branch blinked in surprise. The witch's cottage was gone, and he and Barnabas stood in the circle of stones again. "—about….the…..spell…."

Barnabas growled, still carrying the parcel with the wooden carvings in his teeth.

"It's okay, Barney." Branch assured, holding the spell close. "Let's go home."


	6. Surprising Spell Results

**A/N: I'm not dead! But boy, if you could see me now, you wouldn't know it. Damn you, finals, taking up all my time. I'm updating now because I finally have a full chapter for you, and hopefully I can take some time this weekend to work on the story more!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife – I will try and work in Poppy a bit more in this story, but as a whole, the tale focuses on Branch's relationship with Rosiepuff.**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn – I thought about making Chef the witch. But, like you said, the witch wasn't exactly an antagonist.**

 **ThatKittyCat – I always thought Bridget's hair was pink, but maybe the coloring looks different depending on the lighting or how a certain device shows it.**

 **Thank you all for your patience!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Surprising Spell Results**

When Branch and Barnabas arrived at the Troll Tree, most of the village was quiet. Some sort of party appeared to be happening in the royal pod. Branch left Barnabas and the wood carvings he bought in the crocodile's stall. The prince slipped away into the kitchen, still carrying the cake close. He had to make this look good, or else his grandmother would get suspicious.

Time to put those lessons to good use.

Branch saw the kitchen staff already had a kettle on the fire, and he pulled out a teapot and tossed in some tea leaves. He poured the hot water into the teapot and then went to retrieve a tray and some dishes. He arranged the cake onto a plate and added a pinch of flower petals as garnishes. Even the placement of the fork, teacup, and teapot had to be perfect if this was to work. Once Branch assured that everything was up to Rosiepuff's standard, he lifted up the tray and started towards the door.

"Branch!"

He nearly dropped the tray when he heard Rosiepuff gasp behind him, and he spun around to see her at the door he recently came in. "Grandma! I can explain!"

"I have been worried sick about you!" Rosiepuff said, hugging him tightly and forcing him to put the tray on the table.

"You were?" Branch asked, a bit confused. After what she said and did, he was surprised to see her so concerned.

"I was looking everywhere for you! When I couldn't find you anywhere, I didn't know what to do." Rosiepuff cupped his face in her hands and looked him over for injuries.

Branch was rather relieved to know his grandmother wasn't mad anymore. "I'm okay. Really."

Rosiepuff sighed heavily in relief. "Well, you're home now. That's all that matters. And now, we can focus on the problem at hand. I managed to calm the kings. Your grandfather's out there 'entertaining' them." She giggled, and even Branch smiled. That would explain the party happening upstairs. If Oaken could do anything, it was throw a good party. It might be one of the things that drew Branch to Poppy, since the pink princess herself always had such a lively personality.

"Uh, Grandma….." Branch started.

"I think this little breather is what we both needed, Branch." Rosiepuff spoke up, not hearing her grandson's soft voice. "But we both know what you have to do."

Branch's smile dropped. "We do?"

"Before your little stunt, it was Smidge who won the competition." Rosiepuff explained. "In accordance with our laws and traditions, and the very rules of the game, you must take her as your bride."

"Oh." Branch looked down with a frown. Maybe he spoke too soon. It was foolish to think his grandmother would let this go. She won't accept Poppy now.

"Branch, I know this seems rather forced." Rosiepuff said. "But I bet you and Smidge have a lot more in common than you think. Give her a chance, and you'll find out you love her." She smiled softly as nostalgia washed over her. "That's how it was for your grandfather and I. We had hesitated a bit, but we soon discovered we were perfect for each other."

 _That's because you got lucky._ Branch thought. _What Poppy and I have isn't based on luck. She and I were meant for each other, and I won't love or marry anyone except her._ Branch noticed the spell cake, and he lifted the plate and fork and held it out to his grandmother.

"What's this?" Rosiepuff asked, rather surprised.

"A peace offering." Branch shrugged with an albeit forced grin. "I made it! A while ago. That's why I was missing. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You made this for me?" Rosiepuff took the plate and fork. "That's so sweet. Been practicing your baking skills, I see." She put a forkful of the cake and jam in her mouth, and Branch waited expectantly. Rosiepuff seemed pleased at first, but then her face twisted a little in disgust.

"How do you feel?" Branch asked.

"Fine." Rosiepuff forced out, struggling to swallow the cake in her mouth. She didn't want to refuse this peace offering since Branch seemingly put so much work into it.

"You feel…different?" Branch prodded.

"Yes….like I'm going to puke." Rosiepuff put the plate down and quickly poured herself a cup of tea to wash the cake down.

"Have you changed your mind about me marrying Smidge?" Branch asked hesitantly.

Rosiepuff sighed curtly as the cake finally went down. "We should work on your baking skills, my angel. Now, let's go and settle this once and for all." She guided Branch out of the kitchen and towards the throne room where the other clans waited.

Branch glanced back to the remainder of the cake. _Why didn't it work? Did she not eat enough?_

As they approached the door to the throne room, Rosiepuff suddenly swayed and leaned on the wall for support.

"Grandma?" Branch asked.

Rosiepuff put a hand to her head. "I'm fine…..I'm fine….."

"You sure?" Branch asked worriedly. The spell was supposed to change his grandmother's mind, not make her sick.

"I'm just dizzy all of a sudden." Rosiepuff groaned softly.

Branch perked up a little. "Have you thought about the betrothal anymore?"

"Branch!" Rosiepuff scolded. She groaned again in pain. "I think I need to go lay down."

"I'll help." Branch offered, supporting Rosiepuff as they skirted around the edges of the throne room.

"To the right!" Oaken instructed to a couple trolls setting up a wooden dragon statue at the front of the room. "No, _my_ right! There! Get away! You're in my shot!" The high king stood a good distance away, armed with his bow and some arrows. The other trolls were excited for the new game, but the three kings appeared rather bored.

Poppy noticed Branch and Rosiepuff sneaking around the outside of the room, and she jogged up to him. "Prince Branch, I've been looking for you." She noticed Rosiepuff looking a bit pale. "Are you all right, my queen?"

"Just need a nap, I think." Rosiepuff murmured, only half-aware of everything around her.

"Let me help." Poppy stood on the other side of Rosiepuff and helped Branch support her. She caught Branch's eyes, and she hoped her gaze indicated how badly she wanted to talk to him. He sent her a reassuring smile back.

As the three trolls started up the stairs, the three kings noticed them and hurried to catch the queen before she left.

"My lady!" Peppy cleared his throat and tried to sound more polite. "And Prince Branch. We have waited for quite some time."

"Can you tell us anything about the betrothal?" Biggie asked, nodding to his daughter who devoured her fifth cupcake.

Rosiepuff, despite her dizziness and sore stomach, turned to the kings. "If you will excuse me, I'm afraid my grandson's answer will have to wait just another moment. I am not particularly well at the moment. She felt a lurch and covered her mouth, swallowing hard to keep any vomit from coming up. "Presently, I am in need of some time alone to talk with my grandson."

"Do get well soon, my queen." Peppy said. "Poppy, maybe make her some tea."

"Sure, Dad." Poppy nodded, helping Branch support Rosiepuff as they continued up the stairs.

Oaken fired an arrow, hitting the dragon statue in one of its nostrils. He and the other trolls laughed, save for Ruby who filed her nails with a bored look on her face. Oaken pointed to the dragon statue. "Look, Rosiepuff! It's Kerec!" He laughed heartily, but he noticed Rosiepuff only wave tiredly. "Rose, my love? Are you all right?"

"Fine, fine!" Rosiepuff called as she, Branch, and Poppy headed to the queen's room. "Go back to taking your revenge on the demon dragon."

Oaken grinned a little. "Well, you heard the woman! You all know the song, right?" He began the song a troll in his kingdom wrote soon after Kerec's attack years ago. The rest of the trolls joined in.

 _Kerec, you beastly monstrous fiend  
The very sight of you makes me want to scream!  
Come taste my blade, ya mangy beast  
Ye nearly took out me eyes!  
Come on, I dare ye to cross me again  
You'll be in for a surprise_

Meanwhile, Branch and Poppy helped lead Rosiepuff to the door of her room, and Poppy stopped at the door.

"I'll leave you to your rest, Queen Rosiepuff." Poppy said with a curtsey.

"Thank you for your help, dear." Rosiepuff said, going straight for her bed.

Poppy grabbed Branch's wrist and pulled him closer to her. Her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "I changed my mind. Let's run away the first chance we get."

"Poppy, don't worry." Branch assured. "I've got it under control."

"Really?" Poppy asked uncertainly. "What about your grandma?"

"Just give her a few more minutes." Branch said. "She'll be singing a different tune soon enough." He gave Poppy a quick kiss before shutting the door.

Poppy sighed softly and headed back towards the throne room. "I hope you're right, Branch."

Rosiepuff felt another blast of pain, and she leaned on one of the bed posts and held her head. Her head was foggy and her vision blurred a bit. She felt cold, and it seemed like her blood was so viscous that she could feel it running through her veins. Her skin felt almost prickly, like she had goosebumps.

"Come on, Grandma." Branch encouraged, leading Rosiepuff to the bed and helping her lay down.

"I swear, young man, if you put something in that cake to mess with me…." Rosiepuff warned.

"I didn't put anything bad in the cake, Grandma." Branch said (which technically was not a lie), pulling a blanket over her. "You just take some time to rest. And later, we can talk more about that betrothal and whether or not it's still a thing?" In response, Rosiepuff took the spare pillow on the bed and hit Branch with it. Branch started for the door, going a bit slowly to wait for the spell to take effect. He heard his grandmother groan, and then a dull _thud._ Branch spun around to see Rosiepuff had fallen off the bed. "Grandma?" Branch smirked a little. "So, I guess I'll just go tell them the wedding's off then, huh? Such a shame. Princess Smidge seemed so nice. Oh well!" He turned to the door, but then yelped when it opened and hit him in the head.

"Oh, sorry!" Poppy whispered. "I just have to know what great plan you have in mind."

"Princess Poppy!" Branch spoke up so Rosiepuff would hear him. "I was just talking with my grandmother and it turns out the wedding is off!"

Poppy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep!" Branch nodded proudly. "Right, Grandma?"

A low groan, almost animal-like, came from the other side of the bed.

Branch and Poppy stared at the bed, the former's eyebrows furrowed in concern. _That didn't sound good._ "Uh, Grandma?"

"Queen Rosiepuff?" Poppy shut the door behind her as she and Branch crept to the other side of the bed.

"Grandma?" Branch was definitely worried now. Was the spell working? What was happening to Rosiepuff?

Branch and Poppy peered around the bed and saw Rosiepuff's form squirming under the blanket. Very animal-like groans came from under the blanket. Then, Rosiepuff stood. Only it seemed that she doubled in height, and Branch and Poppy had to tilt their heads up a bit. Their eyes widened in shock.

The blanket fell away, revealing the head of a dragon.

The prince and princess in the room gasped simultaneously. The dragon, pitch black in color, stood twice their size, and its tail was half its own height. The sleek creature had long-ish, rounded ears and long claws. Its wings, bat-like in shape and design, trailed across the ground. The dragon still stood on its hind legs as it leaned on one of the bed posts, turning to stare groggily at Branch and Poppy. Cat-eye pupils rested in a pool of jade green eyes.

Poppy screamed as she and Branch jumped back. They tripped over each other and fell to the ground, scrambling backwards until they hit a desk. The dragon stumbled towards them, and Branch put himself in front of Poppy protectively despite how scared he was too. He hyperventilated, staring at the great black beast coming towards him.

"Dragon!" Branch suddenly shouted.

The dragon suddenly paused and made a growling sound that came out like "Huh?" It spun around, saw its shadow on the wall, and seemed to shout in terror. The dragon stumbled backwards and landed next to Poppy and Branch, pressing them into the wall with one arm while its eyes darted around in fear. Poppy clutched Branch tightly in terror, and Branch hugged her back. They stared at the dragon with wide eyes, and the dragon turned to them and roared.

Poppy and Branch screamed at once, and the dragon recoiled in surprise. Then, the dragon caught sight of its paws, and it stared at its own limbs in shock. The dragon patted its face, its eyes wide, and quickly rummaged into the vanity for a mirror. One look at its reflection, and the dragon began freaking out and roaring. The dragon jumped back, landing in the bed and breaking it. When it stood up, it destroyed the canopy part of the bed completely. Branch and Poppy hesitantly stood, watching in astonishment as the dragon stumbled about the room and knocked more things over before accidentally tearing a tapestry down and covering its head. The dragon paused, finally getting a minute to catch its breath.

Branch stared at the dragon. "G-Grandma?"

The dragon threw the tapestry off, and Branch and Poppy realized at once that the dragon had the exact same eyes as Rosiepuff.

"Queen Rosiepuff?" Poppy gasped.

"You're…you're a dragon!" Branch realized.

Rosiepuff stared at her new dragon form, her heart pounding. _What? I'm….what?!_

"You're a dragon! You're a dragon. Why are you a dragon?" Branch demanded to no one in particular as he and Poppy came closer. Branch gasped, and then growled in frustration. "Why that no-good witch! She gave me a rotten spell!"

Rosiepuff bemoaned her situation for another moment, and then glared at Branch. _What did you just say?_

"Don't look at me like that!" Branch snapped. "I didn't ask her to change you into a dragon!"

"Branch, what is going on?" Poppy demanded.

"I went to a witch and she gave me a spell that would help me with this whole stupid betrothal thing!" Branch explained hurriedly.

"So you made her change your grandmother into a dragon?!" Poppy gawked.

"No!" Branch denied, scrambling for an explanation. "I just wanted her to change….." He looked to Rosiepuff when he remembered his wording. "You." He rubbed the back of his head. "Oh…" He chuckled nervously. "Oops."

Rosiepuff glared at Branch, and then let out a roar that blew his hair back.

* * *

Down in the throne room, Oaken and the rest of the warriors certainly enjoyed using the dragon statue as target practice. Smidge cheered along with the warriors. Ruby still looked bored. The kings Peppy, Biggie, and Guy Diamond tried to be more interested in the celebration even though they felt a bit anxious about the delay in the betrothal. What could be keeping Queen Rosiepuff?

Oaken paused. He could've sworn he heard a roar. "Shh!" He ordered, holding up a hand to silence the crowd of trolls. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Peppy asked.

Oaken listened closely. "Something's not right."

* * *

Rosiepuff paced back and forth in front of Branch, ranting and raving about the spell. Only she couldn't speak outside of growls and hisses. Poppy crossed her arms and tapped her foot, frowning at Branch.

"What are you blaming me for?" Branch huffed from his spot on the broken bed. "It was the witch who made the spell!"

"And who was the one who said, 'I want a spell to change my grandma'?" Poppy reminded him.

"Oh she knew exactly what I wanted and did all this on purpose to mess with me!" Branch insisted. "When I find her, she's really going to get it!"

Poppy rubbed her temples. "Branch, this is really getting out of hand."

"Don't worry about it." Branch ushered Poppy from the room. "I'll take Grandma back to that witch and make her change Grandma back. In the meantime, you cover for us."

"Cover for you?" Poppy repeated in a hushed tone.

"Yes!" Branch urged. "Go back downstairs and if anyone asks, tell them my grandma is sick and I'm taking care of her for the time being. No one can disturb us."

Poppy pulled Branch in a little closer to decrease the chance of Rosiepuff hearing them. "Branch, I don't like this. Our plan to get married should not have involved your grandmother becoming a dragon!"

"I said I'll fix it and I will!" Branch hissed. He put a hand to Poppy's cheek. "We will be married, Poppy. I promise. For now, just trust me."

Poppy sighed heavily. "On one condition: between now and when you get back from that witch, you will tell your grandma about us."

"But she won't—"

"I don't care anymore! I don't care if she doesn't accept us! She deserves to know the truth!"

Branch glanced back to Rosiepuff. The troll-turned-dragon picked up her crown and dusted it off, placing it on her head again. "I just…she…you….." Branch sighed heavily. "I don't want to hurt her."

"I think you already have." Poppy said, albeit coldly. She turned on her heel and marched off, leaving Branch in the doorway. Branch stared after her, a mix of guilt and anger swirling in his stomach.

"When I find that witch," he growled to himself. "I'll feed her to the crocodiles."

Meanwhile, Rosiepuff noticed her dress had torn when she changed into a dragon, and she looked around for something to cover up. Unfortunately, the only thing in the room big enough to cover her was the blanket from the bed. Realizing the torn remains of her dress would never fit her at the moment, Rosiepuff resolved to wrapping the blanket around her and then proceeded to push past Branch and march out the door. She still walked on her hind legs, refusing to fully give in to her new form and walk like an animal.

"Grandma!" Branch gasped, closing the bedroom door behind him and hurrying after Rosiepuff.

Poppy was halfway down the stairs to the throne room when Oaken nearly ran into her. The three kings and all the other warrior trolls followed Oaken like a pack of dogs.

"Your Majesty?" Poppy questioned.

"Care to join us, Princess Poppy?" Oaken asked, scanning the area.

"Yes, we're on a hunt through the castle." Guy Diamond sighed, rolling his eyes.

Poppy stilled. Oaken was a remarkable hunter. What if he sensed or even smelled the dragon that was in fact his wife? "What are we hunting for?" Poppy asked as she jogged to keep up with Oaken.

"For the beast who dared to enter my home uninvited." Oaken replied simply, drawing his sword.

Poppy gulped quietly. _Branch, whatever plan you have in mind, do it soon._

* * *

 **A/N: By the way, I figured it was only right to make the dragon design based off of Toothless from** _ **How to Train Your Dragon.**_ **So think of that as you read of Rosiepuff the dragon! And then think of a scarier version when reading about Kerec.**


	7. The Witch's Warning

**A/N: Back again! I'm managing to balance my finals with my writing, and by the end of this week I will be done with all my final exams at last! Sorry if I never respond to PM's or review stories I reviewed in the past, but I need to prioritize school right now.**

 **NerdAlert8910 – Thank you! I hope you will see your answers in soon-to-come chapters!**

 **Sherona849 – Imagining Rosiepuff ticked off really amused me too.**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife – Yeah, Branch is an idiot. And I thought the scene was funnier with Poppy involved.**

 **Neomoon585 – I just think Toothless was always so expressive, so it would make it easier to describe Rosiepuff's emotions and reactions when she has a similar form as our favorite night fury.**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn – Hahaha! Awesome.**

 **Just Me – You make me laugh. :D And yay your tabs are fixed!**

 **Diamond – Maybe. That might be an interesting story.**

 **Jpbake – Try as I might, I could not imagine any other dragon except Toothless.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven – The Witch's Warning**

Branch had to jog to keep up with Rosiepuff. "Grandma, you can't be out here!" He hissed, trying to not attract attention towards them. He hopped over Rosiepuff's dragon tail trailing behind her, and he stood in her path to get her to stop. "What are you doing?"

Rosiepuff shrugged, looking at Branch as though it were obvious.

Branch caught on when he realized she headed straight for the throne room. "Grandad? The Dragon King? He got that name from fighting a dragon. If he sees you, it'll be _your_ head mounted on a wall."

Rosiepuff couldn't deny that. Oaken had a severe hatred for dragons ever since one took away his son. She certainly didn't look like his wife anymore.

Voices came from down the hall, and Branch peered around the corner to see his grandfather coming up the stairs with everyone from the other three clans close behind. Oaken sniffed the air a bit, like a bloodhound, and Branch gulped. _Oh great. Grandad's on another one of his hunts._ He turned to whisper to Rosiepuff, only to see her traipsing down the hallway in the other direction. Her wings and tail knocked things over, and Branch hurriedly righted them as he followed Rosiepuff.

"Here we go again. Another one of your entertainments to bore us to death." Biggie complained.

"And just what exactly are we hunting for, my liege?" Guy Diamond bowed mockingly.

"Just humor him." Peppy advised. "It could be fun."

Oaken didn't pay his friends any mind, sniffing around and his ears twitching like crazy. Poppy leaned in close to her father. "He's a lot like a hound with that nose, isn't he?"

"You have no idea." Peppy said, remembering the many hunts he and Oaken had gone on together.

Branch ran as fast as he could to keep up with Rosiepuff while also making sure they didn't leave a noticeable trail. But with Oaken's hunting skills, Branch knew they didn't have much time. "Grandma, wait!" Branch whispered. "You're going to get us caught!" Rosiepuff stepped around Branch and kept going. Branch looked around frantically. Any minute now his grandfather could arrive! Branch marched after his grandmother angrily. "Stop." He ordered. When she ignored him, Branch grabbed the blanket and yanked her backwards, tossing said blanket aside. "I said stop!"

Rosiepuff glanced down and made a high-pitched, squeal-like noise as she tried to cover herself with her wings. She glared at Branch.

"You're covered in scales!" Branch hissed. "You're not naked! We just have to get you out of here before someone sees you!"

The two of them noticed something out of the corner of their eyes, and they looked down another hallway to see Fuzzbert. The green tuft of hair twitched in a way that indicated the butler looked back and forth between Branch and the dragon.

Rosiepuff waved. _Good evening, Fuzzbert._

Fuzzbert let out a garbled scream and took off running down the hall.

"Oh perfect." Branch groaned. "Okay, we just have to slip out of here before Grandad finds us." Branch jumped when he heard a mighty war cry. "Grandad! This way!" Branch took off down the hallway, but when he looked back, he saw his grandmother had disappeared. "Grandma?"

Rosiepuff desperately tried to find a place to hide as she ran. If any of the other trolls saw her, she'd be dead in minutes. She hissed when her knee hit a table and knocked it over, and growled when a nearby torch burned her wing. She tried ducking under a tapestry on the wall, pulling her tail up to further cover herself. When she realized that wouldn't do any good, she slipped into the closest room and shut the door behind her. Inside, Rosiepuff saw she ended up in Oaken's training room where he kept weapons, and cloth and wooden dummies for practice.

Suki, Satin, and Chenille were there too, making an odd collage of dummy parts and weaponry that they knew would tick off their grandfather.

Rosiepuff growled. _Girls!_

The triplets turned and simultaneously gasped at the sight of the dragon.

"I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" Suki asked.

* * *

Branch snuck down the hallway, his eyes peeled for any sign that his dragon grandmother came by. "Grandma? Where are you?" He couldn't shout, or else he would raise suspicion. How would he get out of this now? He needed something to distract Oaken long enough for Branch to get changed, grab a bow, and get Rosiepuff out of there. But nothing could stop Oaken when he was on the trail.

Speak of the devil, here they come!

The blue prince darted around a corner and hid while the charging trolls passed him. Once they disappeared, Branch resumed his search. But he only made it so far before he tripped over a fallen table. He heard growls coming from a room nearby, and Branch hurried inside to see Rosiepuff scolding the girls as they reorganized the room.

Suki, Satin, and Chenille caught sight of Branch as they put the last spear back on the rack. "Uh, Branch?" Satin asked. "Could you do us a favor….."

"….and explain the dragon that acts like Grandma?" Chenille finished.

Rosiepuff cast Branch a look and nodded to the girls. _Well go on._

Branch ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a long story and the short version is that a witch turned Grandma into a dragon and it's not my fault. We have to get out of the Troll Tree and I need your help!"

The triplets each stood with either arms crossed or hands on hips, raising eyebrows at Branch. "What's in it for us?" Suki asked.

"The promise that I won't pound you into smudges when I get back." Branch growled.

"Our services don't come cheap, Big Brother." Chenille said in a singsong voice.

Branch groaned in frustration. "Okay, fine! I will give you each four—uh, five pieces of candy from my secret stash. Deal?"

Satin scoffed. "Gonna have to do better than that."

Branch huffed. "I'll give you the whole bag."

The girls exchanged looks, then nodded simultaneously.

* * *

The hunting party stayed on high alert. After Fuzzbert confirmed Oaken's hunch that there was a monster in the royal pod, nobody could stop themselves from jumping at the smallest sounds. Oaken still led the way, his sword ready.

Poppy walked beside Oaken. "You know, my king, maybe we should gather in the throne room and just wait for the beast to leave."

"And let that monster roam about in my home? Not a chance, little lassie." Oaken shook his head. "I fear for what might happen if the monster finds my wife and grandchildren."

Poppy didn't have an argument for that. Above all else, Oaken was passionate about his family and protected them fiercely. She could lead everyone in circles for as long as she could, but it was up to Branch and Rosiepuff now.

Everyone froze at the sound of a roar echoing down the halls. Poppy titled her head in confusion. _That doesn't sound like Rosiepuff._

It wasn't. It was Satin and Chenille. Satin made her best roaring sounds. Meanwhile, Chenille took one of her dragon puppets and cast its shadow on the wall, making it look huge.

Oaken saw the dragon shadow across the room. "There it goes!" He led the charge once more, and the band of trolls readied their weapons. But when they rounded the corner, the shadow disappeared. Wait, there it was! Up across the room! They ran off again. But the dragon was gone! No, wait, it's over there! Thanks to Satin and Chenille (along with Poppy pointing out the shadow), the trolls started running around all over the royal pod. Some of them threw their weapons while Oaken kept his eyes peeled for flashes of black.

In another part of the royal pod, Suki did a quick check to make sure nobody came, and then let out a soft whistle. Branch peered out around a nearby corner, dressed in shorts and his leafy vest with a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back. He carried a bow in his hands, one of the smaller ones from his grandfather's armory, and Branch used his free hand to pull Rosiepuff along by one of her paws. Rosiepuff kept glancing back down the hallway. She accidentally bumped into a decorative shield on the wall and knocked it down. When she caught the shield, her wings caught a tapestry and a painting and knocked everything over. Rosiepuff moaned a little, feeling rather foolish. She hated being so large when her house was built for a troll, not a dragon. She hated those darned wings that wouldn't stay folded against her back.

"This way." Suki said, slipping through a door. Rosiepuff followed and Branch shut the door after them. He jumped when the door hit something and Rosiepuff snarled in pain. She glared at him, and Branch looked down to see he shut the door onto the dragon's tail.

"Sorry." Branch chuckled sheepishly.

Rosiepuff growled, grabbing her tail which she loathed most of all and marching after Suki.

Satin and Chenille let the chasing trolls catch their breath before planning their next attack. Oaken and the other trolls scanned the area around them. They swore the beast came this way. Where could it have gone?

"Should we lay a trap?" Biggie asked.

"Try shutting yours!" Oaken snapped.

Poppy heard another "roar," and she pointed to a shadow on the corner. "There it is!" She wisely stood out of the way as the trolls stampeded past. Once they vanished, Poppy ran the other direction to look for Branch.

Satin and Chenille continued their little charade, leading Oaken and the trolls up a set of stairs to a crow's nest in the highest branches of the Troll Tree. From there, the trolls could see most of the kingdom and the forest. But when they burst through the door and circled the entire area, they didn't see the dragon they chased.

"I'm sure it came up this way!" Oaken insisted.

"Well it's not here now!" Guy Diamond complained.

"Now, now, let's be calm." Peppy urged. "The beast probably flew off the first chance it got."

"I don't see any sign of it." Biggie said skeptically. "Are we sure it was a dragon we chased?"

"What else would it have been?" Peppy huffed. "A flying Bergen?"

Oaken rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword. He did _not_ like being made a fool of, especially when he was certain something dangerous invaded his home. "Let's just get inside." He marched to the trapdoor leading to the staircase back to the royal pod. But when he pulled on the doors, they wouldn't open. He growled in frustration, seeing the pod's defense system working against them. "It's locked."

"King Biggie was the last one out!" Guy Diamond said, pointing to the larger troll.

"I propped it open with a stick!" Biggie insisted. The other trolls groaned in annoyance.

Inside, Satin showed Chenille the stick Biggie used to prop the door open. Satin tossed her sister the stick, and she promptly tossed it over her shoulder. The two sisters high-fived and bumped hips in triumph, bounding off to find their third sister.

* * *

Poppy threw open a door and found herself in the kitchen. She hurried inside and looked all around for any trace of her love. "Branch? Branch! You in here?"

"What are you doing?"

Poppy spun around as Ruby entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Poppy crossed her arms. "I really don't see how that's your business."

"You're plotting to run away with the prince." Ruby said, stepping closer to Poppy. "That makes _anything_ you do my business."

Suki, Branch, and Rosiepuff approached the door Ruby recently entered through, and they froze at the voices. Suki quietly cracked open the door so they could see the interaction.

"Look, Ruby, under normal circumstances, I would be more patient with you." Poppy said. "But I just don't have time for your attitude at the moment." She tried to step around Ruby, but the glittery princess moved in her path again. Poppy _really_ didn't like that look in Ruby's eyes: a dangerous, you-have-no-idea-what-I'm-capable-of look. Branch tensed up, his hand going for an arrow on instinct. Rosiepuff quietly batted his hand away from his quiver, shaking her head.

"Listen to me, _Princess._ " Ruby spoke that last word in a mocking tone. "You can't win here. You won't stop me from taking what is mine."

"What is yours?" Poppy scoffed. "Branch is not a prize!"

" _Prince_ Branch!" Ruby snapped. "The High King's grandson will not be regarded so informally unless by his wife. You aren't his wife. You're not even his fiancée! But I'll be damned before I let him be taken away by some filthy little forest brat like you!"

Very rarely did Poppy feel as much anger as she did in that moment. "And I would rather die than watch him be married off to someone as ugly and cruel as you!"

Ruby's eyes flared with anger, and she reached for a nearby knife. "Why you little—"

A strange sound made the princesses pause, and they glanced to the fireplace as bits of rock fell from the chimney. Quite suddenly, a large dragon head appeared and roared at the girls.

Ruby shrieked in terror. "Dragon!" She continued to scream as she ran out the back door and disappeared.

Poppy stared at the fireplace as the "dragon" fell into the kitchen to reveal a toy. Satin and Chenille soon tumbled in after it, laughing. Poppy sighed in relief. "You really startled me."

"Good." Satin smirked.

"It's okay, girls!" Branch assured as he, Suki, and Rosiepuff entered the kitchen. "She knows all about this. Is Grandad still distracted, Poppy?"

"Sent him on a wild dragon chase." Poppy affirmed.

"And now he and the other trolls are stuck in the crow's nest." Chenille said. "That will buy you some time."

"Great." Branch nodded, leading Rosiepuff to the back door. "Poppy, you and the girls keep Grandad and the other kings distracted."

"I know, I know." Poppy assured. "Tell them your grandmother is sick and you're taking care of her. Just go find that witch. I'll give you ten minutes before I let High King Oaken and the others back into the royal pod." She wanted to kiss him, but she had no idea how Rosiepuff would react. So she curtsied instead. "Good luck, Prince Branch, Queen Rosiepuff."

Rosiepuff nodded in thanks as Poppy hurried back into the royal pod. She appreciated Poppy's kindness. But Ruby's anger and seemingly murderous intent scared Rosiepuff a little. She prayed Poppy would watch her back. Branch led her to the door, but Rosiepuff looked back to her granddaughters and groaned anxiously.

"They'll be fine." Branch said reassuringly. "Won't you, girls?"

"We'll be all right." Suki nodded. "You're the one who's got a problem."

"I have so many problems right now." Branch groaned. "Which one are you referring to?"

"Mainly, the dragon that is our grandmother." Satin said.

"But also this betrothal." Chenille added.

"Oh buzz off and mind your own business." Branch grumbled.

Suki grabbed his arm, concern in her eyes. "Branch, this is serious. The kings will be getting restless. You're going to have to face this thing sooner or later."

"I choose later!" Branch snapped. "Just keep everyone distracted. We'll be back soon."

Rosiepuff waved as she reluctantly backed out the door. _Be safe._

"Bye!" Satin and Chenille waved.

"We'll see you soon." Suki said.

"Right." Branch confirmed. "In the meantime, you help yourselves to whatever you'd like in here, as a reward." He shut the door, and the girls turned to scan the room for any goodies Fuzzbert may have prepared.

"Ooh!" Suki gasped. "What about that?"

Satin and Chenille followed Suki's point to the remainder of Branch's "peace offering" cake.

* * *

Luckily, Branch could find his way back to the circle of stones where Barnabas threw him. Rosiepuff walked with him, still refusing to go down on all fours. Her tail dragged on the ground and swished through the grass. She finally managed to get her wings to fold up so they wouldn't drag, but that didn't mean she was totally accustomed to being a dragon. She could hear, smell, and see things she wouldn't normally when she was a troll. Some of it was fascinating. Some of it was rather annoying. She just couldn't wait to be her old self again.

But as Branch continued to look around the stones, he didn't see any sign of the wisps that led him to the witch's cottage. "Hello?" He called. "Come out, wisps. Come on out!" No response came, and neither did the wisps. Branch huffed in annoyance. "Oh sure! Just stay hidden now that I actually brought someone to watch!"

Rosiepuff tapped her foot impatiently, growling. _Well?_

Branch glared back. "I swear they came while I was standing here! It's not my fault will-o'-the-wisps are shy."

Rosiepuff shook her head. She took a look around the forest, letting her heightened senses take her attention. After a moment, she started walking. Maybe she could put her newly enhanced senses to good use.

Branch watched Rosiepuff walk away with a look of disbelief. "Where are you going? Do you really think you're just going to stumble upon the witch's cottage by chance?" Still, walking around aimlessly beat just sitting around and doing nothing, so Branch followed his grandmother. He still didn't think it would help, especially since they traveled into the spookier part of the forest.

Had she not been a dragon, Rosiepuff would've feared this part of the forest. Especially when she heard the howl of a creature in the distance. But she followed her nose and her eyes instead. Something drew her deeper into the woods. A feeling that told her she was right, and a scent that didn't match the environment of the forest.

Branch paused. "Wait, I know this place I recognize all of this. The witch's cottage….." He looked down the path. "…is this way!" He took off running.

Rosiepuff beamed proudly. _I knew it would work._ She followed him as they hurried through the underbrush, coming to a small ridge. Looking down, Branch gasped happily at the sight of the witch's cottage.

"We found it!" Branch cheered. "Let's go!" Branch found a hole in the door he never noticed before, just big enough for him and Grandma to get through. But when he looked inside, the cottage was bare and dark. Only scattered bits of wood remained, along with several vials of liquid and a small, long-since-turned-cold cauldron sitting on a table.

"No. She was here!" Branch shook his head in denial. He looked back to his grandmother. "I mean, she was here like a few hours ago, but how could she pack up so quickly?"

Rosiepuff rolled her eyes. _Oh great. A fine mess you've gotten us into._

Branch stepped into the room, Rosiepuff close behind, and they looked around for any sign of the witch. Branch and Rosiepuff stepped on something cold and metal, and a wooden ball launched into the air from a slingshot nearby. The ball hit a shovel, which fell over and hit the handle of a knife. The knife broke through a little vial, spilling its contents into the cauldron and causing it to glow green. The knife continued to fly through the air, cutting the rope holding a flour sack before impaling into the wall. The flour sack fell onto the handle of a second shovel leaning on a round block. The seesaw effect threw Rosiepuff and Branch into the air, and they hit the table a little hard. They managed to rise and approached the small, glowing cauldron. The cauldron itself rested within a circle carved out of the table, so Branch and Rosiepuff stood at the very edge of the pot with the smoke from the contents pooling around their ankles.

Suddenly, a ghostly image of Bridget's head appeared. _"Welcome to Bridget's Baubles and Tchotchkes! Home of dragon-themed carvings and novelties. I am currently out of town, but if you would like to inquire about special orders, pour Vial One into the cauldron."_

Branch glanced to the five vials next to the cauldron. _At least she was nice enough to leave a message._

" _If you'd like the menu in Danish, Vial Two."_ Bridget's message continued. _"If you're that blue troll boy, Vial Three."_

Branch perked up, and he quickly pulled over Vial Three and tipped it over into the cauldron. The image of Bridget disappeared, and a new one with a new message appeared.

" _Hello little prince!"_ Bridget said cheerily. _"I'm off to the Trollstice Feast in Bergen Town and won't be back until winter. There's one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell: by the second sunrise, your spell will be permanent!"_

"Permanent?!" Branch repeated, gawking. Rosiepuff might have paled if she didn't have scales at the moment.

" _Unless you remember these words."_ Bridget continued. The color of the cauldron changed to red, and Bridget's voice seemed to echo.

 _A wish made in anger  
Brings only a blight  
Repair the broken bond  
To make everything right_

The color of the cauldron changed back to green. Branch blinked a few times. "'A wish in anger'? 'Repair the broken bond'? What's that supposed to mean?"

" _One more time!"_ Bridget announced.

 _A wish made in anger  
Brings only a blight  
Repair the broken bond  
To make everything right_

" _Well, that's it! Oh, and thank you for shopping!"_ Bridget's image suddenly disappeared.

Branch began panicking. "No, wait! Where'd you go?" He tried pouring in another vial, but it just started Bridget's message all over again. He tried the other bottles. "There's got to be some sort of book of spells or something here!" Before Rosiepuff could intervene and calm him down, the cauldron began bubbling and trembling. The images of Bridget's head continued to pop up, speaking over each other. The cauldron grew brighter and brighter. Rosiepuff grabbed Branch's hand and they jumped off the table. Rosiepuff pulled Branch in close and covered them with her wings right before the cauldron exploded, destroying the cottage around them in the process.

Rosiepuff and Branch panted a little, their hearts racing. Rosiepuff stared at her claws, and she locked eyes with Branch as the realization hit them.

By the second sunrise, Rosiepuff would be a dragon forever.

Rain came down soon after the explosion. Since they couldn't go back to the Troll Tree with Rosiepuff a dragon, the pair decided they would camp out for the night. Branch found some of the destroyed table propped up against some rocks, and he and Rosiepuff ducked underneath the broken wood for shelter. Rosiepuff struggled to get comfortable with her tail and wings, but she managed to curl up. She never felt so lost in her entire life. She also felt betrayed. How could Branch do this to her? Then again, maybe she deserved it. She destroyed his bow, so he turned her into a dragon. But now she might end up a dragon forever. She may never go back to the way she was. Rosiepuff didn't know what to think, too conflicted over the entire situation.

Branch cast a sideways glance to the dragon that was his grandmother. He never meant for it to go this far. But he wouldn't give up hope just yet. "We'll figure it out in the morning." He said, putting on a hopeful smile.

Rosiepuff stared at Branch. She wanted to talk to him. To understand why he did all of this. There had to be a reason he did all this. But she couldn't talk to him…because he turned her into a dragon. Rosiepuff turned away from Branch and settled into a fretful sleep.

Branch's smile fell away, and he pulled his knees to his chest. He hugged his legs, rubbing his arm as he began thinking of just how he could figure this out. What would they do? They didn't know magic. They didn't have a clue how to interpret Bridget's riddle. What would his grandfather say? He always knew what to do. But Oaken would never believe him if Branch came home and said "Hey, you see this dragon? It's actually your wife."

"None of this would've happened if it weren't for that stupid betrothal." Branch muttered to himself. "Why should I be auctioned off as a prize like you were?" He spat in Rosiepuff's direction. He instantly regretted saying that, and he sighed. If his grandmother followed the same tradition, then Oaken would have won the right to marry Rosiepuff when she was princess. Even before that, Rosiepuff was surely was strong enough, talented enough, and worthy of being High Queen of the Trolls, with or without a husband. Rosiepuff was arguably one of the kindest trolls in the land, but she also wasn't afraid to fight back.

Thunder roared overhead, and Branch looked skyward. As the rain fell, a memory bubbled up from the recesses of his mind.

* * *

 _Rosiepuff sang as she worked on sewing a new quilt for her daughter-in-law's soon-to-be born children. Every now and then, she would glance up at her grandson. The young prince sat on the floor, working on a scrapbook for his new siblings. Rosiepuff grinned, still sewing and singing softly._

 _Thunder boomed and lightning flashed from the storm outside. Branch suddenly screamed, diving under the blanket and crawling into his grandmother's lap._

 _Rosiepuff laughed softly, lifting the blanket to see a pair of terrified blue eyes. "There now, my angel." She cooed, shushing Branch's whimpers. "My brave little angel, I'm here. I'll always be right here."_

 _The child smiled, and accepted his grandmother's warm embrace. When Rosiepuff continued to sing, Branch joined her._


	8. Fishing Fun

**A/N: Guess who's done with finals at last? This writer! Whoo-hoo! Here's another chapter, and I'm going to try and get the next one up soon!**

 **Yeah, Ruby's bad. I was hoping you guys would hate her.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – Fishing Fun**

The next morning, Rosiepuff stretched a little bit more than she usually did, wondering why her bed was suddenly so cold and hard. Then she looked down at her dragon form, and last night's events came rushing back.

 _My, what a mess we've gotten ourselves into, Branch._ Rosiepuff glanced to the blue prince, still asleep on the other side of their little shelter. The witch's words echoed in her skull. _Well, I'm sure we can figure this out. Yes, we will! And then you and I can have a nice long chat after I ground you for a year._ Rosiepuff stood and gave her new wings a little stretch. _Can't start the day without a good breakfast. Now let's see….._

Branch awoke about an hour later, rather dismayed to see the forest and destroyed cottage around him. He had hoped last night was really just a bad dream. But the sight of a dragon wearing Rosiepuff's crown only confirmed that last night was a reality. Branch noticed Rosiepuff sitting at a makeshift table nearby, and he walked over to see she had even dishes and silverware made of bits of wood and sticks. She even found acorn caps to use for cups. A small bushel of berries rested on a "plate" in the middle of the table.

"Uh, good morning." Branch greeted.

Rosiepuff made a growling noise that sounded like a "Good morning" back.

Branch raised an eyebrow at the setup. "What the heck _is_ all this?"

Rosiepuff gestured to the seat beside her. _Go on, sit down._

"Breakfast?" Branch realized what his grandmother wanted, and he tossed his bow on the table and sat down.

Rosiepuff growled. _Branch! No weapons on the table. I tell you a thousand times!_

"What?" Branch asked, only hearing dragon noises.

 _No weapons on the table!_ Rosiepuff repeated, frowning.

"Sorry, I don't speak dragon." Branch shrugged.

Rosiepuff frowned. _Smart-aleck._ She made a motion of shooting an arrow from a bow, pointed to Branch's bow, and then pointed to the ground.

"Oh, right." Branch took his bow and set it on the ground, leaning it against the table. Rosiepuff nodded in satisfaction and popped a berry into her mouth. The berries tasted a bit tart in comparison to what she normally had for breakfast, but they would do. Branch lifted up one of the berries and sniffed it. "You found these by the creek, didn't you?"

Rosiepuff nodded proudly. _You're not the only one who can forage for food in the forest._

"You know they're nightshade berries?" Branch warned.

Rosiepuff shrugged, popping another berry into her mouth.

Branch put on a deadpan expression. "They're poisonous."

Rosiepuff froze. _They're WHAT?!_ She immediately spit out the berries, hoping she didn't already kill herself. Frantic, she lifted up her acorn cap of water and began drinking.

Branch took a look into his own cap of water. "Why does this water have bugs and worms in it?"

Rosiepuff did a perfect spit take with the water, swayed a bit, and fell to one side. She knocked the top off the makeshift table, sending it flying into the shrubbery. _You have got to be kidding me._ She moaned.

Picking up his bow, Branch chuckled as he walked past his grandmother. "Nice one. Now how about some _real_ breakfast?" He encouraged, walking off into the forest. Rosiepuff followed him, wondering what he was up to. The two of them came to the edge of a stream in a lighter part of the forest. The morning sunlight turned most of the area, including the surface of the water, a beautiful golden color. Branch spied several tiny fish swimming against the current of the water, the perfect size for a troll or troll-sized creature. Branch drew an arrow and crouched near the edge of the stream, unconsciously remembering Oaken's lessons. At the precise moment, Branch pulled back the arrow and let it loose, hitting the fish. Branch stepped into the water and emerged with the fish on his arrow like a kabob.

Rosiepuff grinned, clapping for him. _Well done, Branch!_

"So, I guess a prince _does_ need a weapon after all, huh?" Branch said with a teasing smile.

Rosiepuff nodded until she realized Branch mocked her with her own words. She huffed. _Whatever._

"Go on, eat up." Branch said, holding out the fish.

Rosiepuff leaned in and sniffed the fish. She never had a meal that wasn't cooked before. Even worse, the fish twitched and flopped around a bit, and Rosiepuff recoiled in disgust.

"Quit fussing!" Branch encouraged. "How do you know you don't like it if you won't try it?"

 _That's not my problem._ Rosiepuff raised a brow at him.

Branch frowned. _You've got to be kidding me._ Still, if they didn't eat something, it would be a long day for both of them. So Branch made a small fire and roasted the fish over it. He even found twig-like utensils and a large leaf for a plate. Once the fish was cooked, Branch pushed the skewer onto the leaf-plate. Rosiepuff nodded in thanks, cutting off some of the fish to take a bite.

 _Perfectly cooked. Well done._ Rosiepuff nodded to Branch.

Branch just shrugged back, waiting for his grandmother to finish eating so he could catch something for himself.

Quite suddenly, Rosiepuff lunged down and gobbled up the entire fish in a few seconds. The troll-turned-dragon clearly gave in to her new animal side, much to Branch's shock. But when she caught sight of Branch's confused stare, Rosiepuff straightened again and tried to act regal, even when she accidentally let out a small burp. Branch caught two more fish for her, both of which she devoured. But when Rosiepuff looked up expectantly for more, Branch frowned and pointed to the stream, where more fish leaped from the water. Rosiepuff knew what that meant, and she gently set her crown aside and marched into the stream to catch her own fish.

 _If Branch can do it, I can do it._ Rosiepuff stood at the top of a collection of rocks where the fish jumped over to continue swimming upstream. She swiped her claws at the fish when they leaped towards her, but she missed every time. One fish hit her in the chest and she struggled to catch it. But she only succeeded in falling into the water below. She popped up from the water and shook her head, and two fish slapped her in the face. Rosiepuff growled in irritation.

Branch shook his head, popping a few non-poisonous berries he packed into his mouth. He left his archery gear behind and marched up to the stream. "Come on, Grandma. Let me show you."

Rosiepuff only waved him aside, going back to her original spot to try again. This time, a fish hit her right in the snout and she fell backwards into the water. She snarled and moved to chase it, but she felt something on her tail and she looked back to see Branch with his foot on her tail.

"Come here." Branch jerked his head towards the edge of the rocks again.

Rosiepuff sighed and stood on her hind legs again.

Branch shook his head. "Nope. All fours."

Rosiepuff huffed indignantly.

"You're a dragon now." Branch argued. "If you want breakfast, it's time you started hunting like one."

Rosiepuff really didn't want to give in to the fact that she was a dragon now, but she did as Branch instructed and stood on all four legs at the edge of the rocks. Branch looked for a fish and managed to catch one just before it could slip past him. He made a biting motion with his teeth, and Rosiepuff caught on. She didn't know if she would like this method, but if it got her breakfast, she was willing to try. So she opened her mouth, her teeth bared, and waited for a fish to jump near her. Except a fish jumped right into her mouth, and she gagged and choked for a moment before she could spit it out. Branch struggled to hold back his snickers. Then, another fish jumped towards Rosiepuff, and she snapped her teeth at it.

She caught it!

The dragon looked to Branch with surprise and pride, and Branch cheered for her. It only got easier as Rosiepuff managed to catch plenty more fish while Branch watched with delight. Rosiepuff tried to toss a fish onto land to save for Branch himself, but she threw the fish into a rock instead and it went back into the water. Branch laughed, only to quickly shut his trap when his grandmother cast him a look.

Rosiepuff caught sight of another fish that made it past her, and she darted after it. The slippery creature managed to get away, much to Rosiepuff's dismay.

Branch caught sight of the fish, and he dove forward. His hands plunged into the cool waters of the stream and wrapped around the smooth, slick scales of the fish. "I got it!" Branch cheered, lifting the fish from the water. Then, the fish jerked and flopped around, causing Branch to lose his balance and fall backwards into the water. Rosiepuff hurried to check that he was all right, and then laughed at his expense. Branch pushed his wet hair from his eyes, smirking playfully at her.

Soon, the fishing adventure became a bit of a game between the two royals. Branch and Rosiepuff worked together to catch and chase more fish, getting themselves soaked in the process. Soon enough, Branch started splashing water toward his grandmother. Rosiepuff used her new size to her advantage and sent a mighty wave of water that doused her grandson completely. Branch charged teasingly, and Rosiepuff stretched out a wing to make Branch trip and fall face-first into the water. When he didn't rise again, Rosiepuff approached him worriedly. But he popped up from below the surface and spit water into Rosiepuff's face. She splashed him again in response, getting him even more soaked when she darted after a fish and kicked up more water.

Branch laughed, wringing his hair out so it would stand a bit more upright. He watched his grandmother catch a fish and immediately start snacking. She smiled broadly, seeming to really enjoy herself. Branch's smile shrunk a little when he realized just how wide he had been grinning. His cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much. When was the last time he and his grandmother had so much fun together? It seemed like all they had done lately was argue. It always felt like Rosiepuff never understood Branch, and didn't love him enough to listen to him. Then again, Branch couldn't walk away blameless either.

Why did his grandmother have to become a dragon for them to rekindle that love?

Branch looked up, and he saw Rosiepuff lumber out of the stream, shake off the excess water, and start walking into the forest. "Hey! Where are you going?" Branch called, jogging after her and grabbing his archery gear on the way. He even went back and grabbed Rosiepuff's crown, which she curiously left behind. He stuck the crown into his hair and hurried after Rosiepuff. "Grandma!" Branch laughed. "Hey, what gives?" He jumped over a rock and came to jog beside Rosiepuff. "What are you doing wandering—" Branch put a hand on Rosiepuff's wing, and she suddenly turned and snarled at him. Branch jumped back in surprise.

Rosiepuff's eyes were no longer green, but instead a heated red.

Branch slowly stepped backwards, wondering if he mistook another dragon for his grandmother. But that couldn't be. This had to be Rosiepuff. The dragon stepped closer to Branch, still snarling as Branch moved back and away from the beast.

"Grandma?" Branch gulped.

The dragon raised its claws, and Branch shouted as he fell backwards. But right before the dragon could strike, its eyes went from red to green again.

"Grandma?" Branch tried again.

Rosiepuff looked down and realized she held her claws up, about to strike her own grandson. _No…..how could…..when did I…..?_

"You tried to….." Branch breathed. "I mean, you were acting like….like a dragon….a real one…. _._ "

 _A real dragon? But how could I slip so quickly?_ Rosiepuff breathed a little heavily, terrified to think about what might have happened if she hadn't regained her composure. What did all of this mean? That she would lose herself completely if the spell became permanent?

Then, Rosiepuff looked past Branch, and the prince turned to see a familiar little creature a short distance away. "A wisp." Branch breathed.

Rosiepuff suddenly darted forward and tried to pounce on the wisp. But the creature disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Grandma!" Branch snapped. "Stop it!" The dragon continued to slam her paws down to catch the wisp, even when it slipped away every time. "Grandma!" Branch called just before Rosiepuff took off and bounded after the wisp when it tried to escape. Branch steadily grew angrier and angrier, not to mention more impatient. "Would you just calm down?!"

Still, Rosiepuff stumbled a bit as she chased the wisp. The ghostly little creature went right through a tree with ease while the dragon chasing it crashed face-first into the bark. Rosiepuff moaned in pain. _Ouch….._ She leaned on the tree as she pushed herself upright.

Branch finally reached his breaking point as he marched up to his grandmother. "You never listen to me! You haven't listened to me once this entire time! You didn't listen when I said I didn't want to go through with the betrothal! You didn't listen when I was trying to make you to understand why I shot in the competition! You didn't listen when I was trying to get you out of the pod without you getting hurt! You have never listened to me because you don't care! You don't listen or care at all when I try and tell you something! _You wouldn't care at all if I was in love with somebody else!"_

Rosiepuff perked up, her ears going completely erect. _You what? You're in love?_

Branch turned away, scoffing bitterly. "Why do you suddenly care? You're the one who wanted to marry me off to a random princess." He saw a trail of wisps appear nearby, and he nodded towards them. "Come on. They'll show us the way." He started walking without waiting for Rosiepuff.

The dragon bounded after him, not even noticing she went down on all fours. She nudged Branch. _Who is it? Who are you in love with?_

"What?" Branch demanded, still not understanding his grandmother when she spoke dragon.

Rosiepuff hated that she couldn't communicate with her grandson, especially now that she wanted desperately to talk to him. She tried making a soft hooting sound, the noise trilling a bit against her will.

Branch tried to decipher Rosiepuff's speech. "Who? Who what?"

Rosiepuff gave him a deadpan stare. _Oh come on._ She paused to draw a heart in the dirt with her claws. She pointed to Branch.

The blue prince frowned. "What? Who do I love? Why do you care all of a sudden?" He kept walking, but Rosiepuff hurried after him. She stood in his path and locked her eyes onto his. Her frown looked stern, but her eyes were earnest. Branch's glare softened, and he eventually gave in. "Princess Poppy. The daughter of King Peppy."

Rosiepuff's eyes widened. That must've been why he didn't worry so much when Poppy saw her transform, and why Branch trusted Poppy to distract Oaken. Rosiepuff grinned broadly. Her grandson was in love! And here she thought he would be a bachelor his entire life. When Branch tried to keep walking to follow the wisp trail, Rosiepuff hurried to keep up and nudged him again.

 _Where did you meet? When did you meet? Tell me everything!_ She didn't even notice her tail wagging a little.

Branch raised an eyebrow. "Still don't understand you, Grandma."

Rosiepuff face-palmed. _Of course you don't._ She stopped walking to draw in the dirt more, and Branch stood next to her to see what she wanted to say. They didn't exactly have a lot of time, but it seemed this was just too important to put off any longer. Besides, on the off-chance Rosiepuff was a dragon forever, Branch wanted to take advantage of this moment when his grandmother would listen to him.

Rosiepuff drew a rough image of Branch and then another of Poppy. She drew a line between the two, and then a question mark.

Branch thought for a moment. "When did we meet?"

Rosiepuff nodded enthusiastically.

Rubbing the back of his head, Branch tried to avoid the question by following the wisp trail again. But Rosiepuff caught up and gave him a small shove, practically pleading. "It's a long story, Grandma." Branch shrugged.

Rosiepuff gestured to the wisp trail they followed. It didn't seem to be ending soon. _I think we got time._

Branch grinned a little. "Well, it was three years ago, while I was in the forest one day….."

* * *

 _Crocodiles sometimes move in a slithering kind of way, which means when Barnabas runs, he occasionally tosses Branch from side to side. Branch had long since learned to move with his steed, and it didn't stop him from having killer aim._

 _There! Another target coming up. Branch drew an arrow and pulled it back in his bow. He let it loose. A perfect bullseye._

" _Now_ that's _what I'm talking about!" Branch whooped and laughed._

 _Barnabas suddenly slowed and came to a stop. Branch noticed his friend looking all around, sniffing the air. Then, the crocodile growled towards the tall grass nearby. Branch saw the grass swish and rustle, and he quickly notched another arrow into his bow. He wasn't much of a hunter, especially compared to his grandfather, but he still had a high chance of hitting his mark. Branch pulled back the arrow and connected the point with his line of sight. He followed the movement in the grass. He fired._

" _Ouch!"_

 _Branch and Barnabas jumped at the high-pitched shriek. Branch dismounted from Barnabas and used his bow to part the grass. The angry, irritated face of a pink troll greeted him. She held her arm, blood seeping from under her fingers, while Branch could see his arrow piercing the dirt behind her._

" _What was that for?" the pink troll snapped._

" _What were you doing hiding in the shrubbery?" Branch scoffed, yanking his arrow from the ground and dropping it back in his quiver._

" _None of your business." The pink troll huffed. She hissed in pain as she lifted her hand. The cut from the arrow was deep, but not dangerously so._

 _Branch took pity on the female troll, and he walked to his saddlebag and retrieved some bandages. "Hold still." He ordered gently, reaching for the troll's arm. The pink troll jerked away from him with a harsh glare. "Relax." Branch snapped. "I'm not going to hurt you…anymore…."_

 _The pink troll still glared, but let him wrap her arm with the gauze and tie it off. "Thanks…." She mumbled._

" _No problem." Branch said. "But you still haven't told me what you were doing in there."_

" _Hiding." The pink troll shrugged. "I thought you might be my father come to find me."_

 _Branch's eyebrows furrowed. "Does your father hurt you in any way? Because if he does—"_

" _No, no!" the pink troll said hurriedly, laughing a little. "He's just a little overprotective. I understand how the High King and his family feel about abuse and I assure you, my prince, that my father is very loving and kind. He just doesn't want anything to happen to me."_

" _You know who I am?" Branch asked._

" _I've seen paintings of you and your family." The pink troll said. "You're Prince Branch."_

" _At your service, milady." Branch bowed, and the pink troll cracked a smile. "And you are?"_

" _The name's Poppy." The pink troll introduced. "I must say, you're not what I expected."_

" _What? You thought I would be stuck up and prissy like some dumb princess?" Branch joked. "I'm happier when I'm out in the forest all day."_

 _Poppy looked down. "Yeah. I'm a servant in a home in the Rainbow Troll Clan."_

" _Up north, right?" Branch asked, and Poppy nodded. "You know, it's kind of dangerous out here. You shouldn't be here alone."_

" _I'm with you, aren't I?" Poppy said. "Then again, you seem to be pretty dangerous yourself." She gestured to her wounded arm and giggled._

 _Branch rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._ Gosh, that laugh is killing me. _"Yeah, uh, sorry about that." Why did her eyes make him melt? He cleared his throat. "Hey, why don't I escort you home? If you don't start soon, it'll be dark before you get back."_

" _Oh, I don't want to inconvenience you, Your Majesty." Poppy said, curtseying._

" _Call me 'Branch,' please." Branch insisted._

 _Poppy flashed that heart-melting grin again. "Branch. I like that name."_

" _Yours is prettier." Branch said. His smile fell to a look of horror when he realized what he just said. He just called her pretty! He just met her! How could he call her 'pretty'? She was really more beautiful. He should've said that. Wait, what was he thinking?!_

" _Hello?" Poppy spoke up, jolting Branch out of his zoning-out._

" _Sorry." Branch said. "So, how about that escort? At least let me get you close to home. I would feel better knowing you were safely getting home."_

 _Poppy shook her head a little, yet her eyes showed gratefulness. "Such a gentleman. Thank you."_

 _Branch hoped his face didn't show his blush as he helped Poppy climb onto Barnabas's back. The crocodile sniffed Poppy a few times and then decided he liked the smell of this strawberry-scented troll. Branch sat behind Poppy, his face burning even more. Her rosy pink locks tickled his nose._

 _With Poppy leading the way, Barnabas came to a hill looking down to the kingdom of the Rainbow Clan. "This is far enough." Poppy assured, dismounting from Barnabas._

" _Okay." Branch nodded, a little sad to see her go. "You really should have someone there to watch your back in the forest."_

" _What about you?" Poppy protested._

" _I'm the best archer in the land." Branch boasted. "And I got the best crocodile for a pet." Barnabas seemed to smirk proudly._

 _Poppy grinned coyly. "You know, the forest may be dangerous, but I love coming out here for picnics. In fact, I was planning to go on a picnic next week."_

" _Really?" Branch mused. "Better tell your boyfriend to come along in case of trouble."_

" _First off, I can handle myself." Poppy insisted. "Second, I don't have a boyfriend."_

" _That's a little hard to believe with your looks." Branch said._

 _Poppy blushed this time. "Do you like to come into the forest often?"_

" _You know, I do." Branch nodded. "Actually, I'll be riding Barnabas near the river next week."_

" _What a coincidence." Poppy said. "I'll be having my picnic there."_

" _Maybe we'll run into each other." Branch shrugged._

" _Maybe." Poppy grinned and curtsied. "It was very nice to formally meet you, Prince Branch."_

" _A pleasure to meet you, Poppy." Branch said. He watched as the pink troll descended down the hill, unable to take his eyes off her until she disappeared into her village. "I don't know about you, Barnabas, but I could get used to her."_

 _Barnabas rolled his eyes._

* * *

"We would meet in the forest as often as we could, and write to each other." Branch finished the story. "I never knew she was a princess until the tournament because she was afraid I would judge her differently. And she was right. If I had known she was a princess, I would have assumed she was stuck up and mean." Branch sighed with bliss. "But she's so perfect, Grandma. I wanted to tell you and Grandad about her. But I thought you wouldn't approve if she wasn't a princess. Then there was this whole stupid betrothal. I taught Poppy archery, so I thought I could rig the game to help her win. I just….." Branch stared at the dirt as they walked. "I love her. I want to marry her, but I thought you wouldn't approve."

Rosiepuff listened carefully. She was touched by such a lovely story. But she was also hurt that Branch didn't trust her enough to tell her about Poppy. If they were truly in love, Rosiepuff would look past the royalty thing.

"I just felt like this whole betrothal was like auctioning me off like a prize." Branch continued. "You saw how Princess Ruby acted. She sees me as her ticket to the throne. But Poppy loves me, and I love her. We've known each other for three years, so we know we love each other. I mean, come on. When did you and Grandad find out you loved each other? Three years _after_ the wedding?"

Rosiepuff grinned and shook her head. She made a counter-clockwise circular motion with one of her claws.

Branch thought for a moment. "Before that? So at the wedding?"

Rosiepuff shook her head and repeated the motion.

"Before the wedding?" Branch asked, surprised. "When?"

Rosiepuff tried to explain, but only a dragon sound came out. She almost forgot about that.

Branch mentally kicked himself. "Okay, don't worry about it for now. Let's just worry about breaking the curse and getting you back to normal. Then you can tell me the whole story."

Rosiepuff nodded with a confident smile. _We'll figure this out. I'm sure._


	9. Answers

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you! I'm getting close to finishing this story, and then it's on to Tarzan! I'm going to take another look at the other adaptations I can do, and I might take a brief break from them to work on an original Trolls story.**

 **Neomoon585 – I agree, Branch's reveal of how he met Poppy was definitely necessary, and I wanted it to be earlier in the story rather than at the end. Kind of mix up the dynamics between the characters.**

 **Jpbake – Yeah, I don't know what's going on with the site. Hopefully that gets fixed soon. It might've saved Branch some trouble if he told Rosiepuff in the beginning, but then we wouldn't have Dragon Rosiepuff.**

 **FennecFoxDragon – So glad you enjoy the story! I'm flattered that it's become a favorite of yours.**

 **Ribes Montana – I might do a "Sleeping Beauty" Trolls, but someone else did that already and I don't want to copy if I can avoid it.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter! Lots of drama and danger.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine – Answers**

After spending the night in the Troll Tree kingdom, the kings Peppy, Biggie, and Guy Diamond figured they would get an answer about the betrothal the next morning. But according to Oaken's granddaughters, Queen Rosiepuff was still ill, and Prince Branch watched over her. Suki, Satin, and Chenille were strict: absolutely nobody was to disturb them. Oaken worried for his wife, but backed up his granddaughters nonetheless. So the three clans were stuck in the Troll Tree kingdom for now.

"I hate this!" Ruby growled, pushing away her plate of lunch. She and the rest of the clans sat at picnic tables amongst the roots of the Troll Tree. The clans made sure to sit at separate tables, shooting glares at each other.

"I know it seems bad, Ruby, but we must follow tradition." Guy Diamond said, trying in vain to soothe his daughter. "The queen needs to confirm the prince's betrothal."

"Why?" Ruby huffed. "He's clearly marrying himself since he decided to shoot for his own hand."

"And that's what all the fuss is about." Guy Diamond shrugged. "Apparently Prince Branch's involvement has thrown everything into chaos. We may have to redo the competition if Queen Rosiepuff doesn't deliver her verdict soon."

Ruby paused. "So I have a second chance?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Poppy said, popping up behind the glitter troll princess.

Ruby turned and glared at Poppy. "What do you know?"

"I know that you're a spoiled brat who is one step away from going over the line." Poppy said, crossing her arms. "I know that you sabotaged my shot because you were afraid to lose to me." She leaned in closer to Ruby's face. "And I know that you won't touch Prince Branch because _I won't let you._ "

Ruby tried to smack Poppy, but the pink princess grabbed the glitter troll's wrist. Guy Diamond pushed Poppy away and stood between the two princesses. "You stay away from my daughter!"

"And you stay away from mine!" Peppy snapped, coming up and pulling Poppy behind him.

"Your daughter attacked my child." Guy Diamond growled.

"That's not what I saw." Peppy growled back.

"Hard to see much past those bushy eyebrows, hmm?" Guy Diamond scoffed.

"So help me, if you touch my daughter again—" Peppy snarled.

"Hey, hey!" Biggie came over now, Smidge close behind. "What is going on? High King Oaken won't like this."

"What the king doesn't know won't hurt him." Guy Diamond said. "And I don't know about you, but I've been itching to cross blades with one of you for years."

"Any time you want to, bring it on!" Peppy turned as one of his warriors tossed him a sword. A glitter troll soldier did the same for his king.

"All right, knock it off!" Smidge snapped. "You can't do this."

"She's right, you can't." Biggie said. "Not without me!" He pushed Mr. Dinkles into Smidge's arms and took a sword from one of his fighters. "En garde, you vagabonds!"

"Braggarts!" Peppy taunted.

"Flippant worm-eaters!" Guy Diamond chimed in.

" _Enough!"_ Poppy, Ruby, and Smidge screamed at once.

"I have a better idea!" Poppy snapped. "You want to settle this once and for all? Let's redo the competition! We can prove once and for all which of us is the best suitor for Prince Branch, and he can't interfere this time." Poppy didn't mean any of it, but maybe if she could win this rematch, it would put this whole thing to rest.

"I like that idea." Ruby decided. "Let's do it."

"Agreed." Smidge nodded.

"Let's set up the targets now." Peppy ordered. "King Oaken is busy up at the royal pod and won't be back for a while. I'm sure he'll agree with this when he returns."

In no time at all, the targets were set up and the princesses armed. Smidge cast a look to Poppy and Ruby. Poppy looked uncharacteristically angry, and she tried to murder Ruby with her glares. Ruby kept her nose up with a smug look on her face. Smidge decided then and there that she wanted to help Princess Poppy. Poppy was kind and brave. She deserved Prince Branch more than any of them.

"You shoot first, Smidge." Biggie said. "You _did_ win the last fight."

 _Based on luck._ Smidge reminded herself. That shot she took was a lucky one, and she'd never be able to repeat it. So Smidge held the bow parallel to the ground and pulled the arrow back as far as she could with her short little arms. She let the arrow go….

….and it flew about a foot away from her.

Most of the glitter and rainbow trolls laughed while Biggie face-palmed. "Oh no." Smidge said without really meaning it. "What a terrible shot. Oh well!"

Poppy locked eyes with Smidge, and the short princess winked at her. _Thank you._ Poppy mouthed.

"Poppy, your turn." Peppy said.

Poppy nodded and stepped up to shoot. Before she did, she made sure to run her hands over the bow to check for spider webs. But Guy Diamond watched her daughter closely, so it's not like Ruby would have had time to truly sabotage her shot. This was all on Poppy. She had to rely on her skill. Poppy ran through Branch's checklist as she pulled back the arrow. She gently closed her fingers around the bow and inhaled slowly. She exhaled, lining up her shot. The moment it felt right, Poppy released the arrow.

It flew straight and true, and hit a perfect bullseye.

Peppy and his clan cheered loudly for Poppy, who stood a little straighter with pride. She did it. All that training she received from Branch paid off.

Ruby wouldn't be deterred, though. With encouragement from her father, she stepped up and drew back her own arrow. She tried to mimic Poppy, and she let her arrow fly.

Surprisingly, a direct bullseye.

One of the glitter troll warriors ran to the target and confirmed it. "Perfect shot!"

"Then Princess Poppy and Princess Ruby have to shoot again!" one of Peppy's soldiers called.

"Gladly." Ruby said smugly. She was confident Poppy would never be able to do another perfect shot. "Please, after you." Ruby curtsied in a mocking manner.

Poppy didn't respond. She remembered what Branch told her: archery is a test of skill, strength, and focus. She had to ignore everything around her. Poppy looked to her target and imagined the arrow gone from the bullseye. If she pretended this was a blank target, it would increase her chances.

Load arrow. Pull back string. Line up arrow with line of sight. Breathe.

Release.

 _Thunk!_

Most of the trolls simultaneously blinked.

"Where'd it go?" Smidge asked.

"I don't see it." Biggie said.

"Maybe we're staring directly at the point." Peppy shrugged. "Somebody go check."

One of the rainbow trolls hurried to the target, and his eyes widened. "Holy Troll Tree! It's another perfect shot!"

"What?!" Ruby screeched. "But she didn't split the arrow!"

"No, the arrow sort of went around the first one and hit right next to the bullseye!" the troll explained hurriedly.

One of the glitter trolls and a bug rider troll hurried to the target. "It's true!" the bug rider troll called.

"What a shot!" the glitter troll said in disbelief.

Guy Diamond could see even his own warriors were impressed. "Ruby can do better! Go on, Ruby. Show them!"

Ruby opened and closed her mouth like a fish. _How did…..but she…..how….._ She couldn't explain it. She absolutely couldn't do a better shot than that. Her first bullseye was luck. She'd never be able to do it again. Furious anger made Ruby shake, and she yanked back another arrow in her bow. But she couldn't focus on her shot. She was just too angry. She couldn't lose. Not after everything she did to win. She wanted the prince.

And she would have him, no matter what the cost.

Ruby turned sharply and fired her arrow at Poppy.

Peppy was quick to put himself between the arrow and his beloved child, but that wasn't necessary. A dagger flew in out of nowhere and cut through the arrow, destroying it and stopping the deadly projectile. The dagger hit between Poppy's arrows. On the hilt of the dagger was the royal family emblem for the High King.

Ever so slowly, everyone in the area turned to High King Oaken as the troll steadily marched towards them. Now, it's important to know that Oaken stood taller than most trolls, even a bit taller than Biggie. He also had quite the bulky, muscular figure. Therefore, he was already intimidating enough upon first look. Add the quiet, livid expression on Oaken's face at the moment, and all the trolls knew somebody was going to die today. Oaken's truly angry expression had furrowed eyebrows and a small frown. It was his eyes that held the ire. Eyes that blazed like fire.

Oaken stopped in front of Peppy and Poppy and looked to them. Peppy nodded slowly to assure he and Poppy were safe. Poppy cowered behind her father. She never truly feared Oaken before. The High King turned to stare at Ruby with that fury-filled glare. Guy Diamond quickly came to stand in front of his daughter.

"My king." Guy Diamond bowed. "I can explain this."

"Why?" Oaken spoke in a low tone, sounding like a growling bear. "Can she not speak for herself? I'd like to hear her speak." He pushed Guy Diamond aside with little effort, and Oaken stepped closer to Ruby. Ruby trembled and averted her eyes. "Speak, girl." Oaken commanded. "Tell me why you would dare to harm another troll so maliciously."

Ruby swallowed. "I…..I just…..I mean, she…."

"I will not strike you, Princess Ruby." Oaken said. "However, you should know that your attempted murder is a crime that will have you punished to the full extent of the law, regardless of your rank."

"I'm the best your grandson will get!" Ruby blurted out. "I am the best princess he will ever find! I deserve to marry him!"

Oaken raised his hand, and Ruby flinched. Oaken lowered his fist. "I do not rule my kingdom with fear. But I'll be damned before someone talks about my family like that. Your actions could result in life in prison or even execution."

"Execution?" Ruby gawked. "For what?"

"For treason!" Oaken's voice resonated like thunder over the silent trolls surrounding him. "Treason against the royal family— _any_ royal family—is punishable by death!" Oaken's eyes softened from a wildfire to a candle. "However, I am not so cruel as to take a daughter away from her father. A father whom I consider a friend." He cast a look to Guy Diamond. "At least I once did."

Guy Diamond ducked his head and pulled his eldest daughter closer to him. "I apologize, my king. This is all just a mistake."

"Yes, it is." Oaken said. He turned to shout at the trolls around him. "Listen up! Now, according to the official competition, Princess Smidge was the winner of my grandson's hand in marriage. If we follow this unofficial rematch, then it would be Princess Poppy who would marry my grandson. As you can see, this entire situation has devolved into chaos! And I have no time to worry about it because my wife is sick with who knows what! We will figure out this whole betrothal business, but until then you all will have to learn to get along! So either play nice or stay away from each other until it's all sorted. Because if there is any more fighting, I'll see every troll who started the quarrel thrown into the dungeon! Do I make myself clear?"

Nobody would dare to disobey the High King. At least, not yet. So the trolls all murmured their agreements. Up in the royal pod, Satin, Chenille, and Suki stared down at the situation.

"Branch and Grandma better get home soon." Satin moaned anxiously.

"Or we're going to have a major problem." Chenille gulped.

* * *

Branch and Rosiepuff followed the wisps deep into the forest and towards the mountains. Fog engulfed the area, so thick that Branch and Rosiepuff really only saw blue lights. By the time they came close enough to see the wisp itself, the little creature disappeared. It was getting darker. The clouds overhead blocked the twilight sky. When Branch and Rosiepuff came to the end of the wisp trail, they saw a stone archway before them. The fog began to fall away.

Branch stared at the top of the weathered archway, uneven and damaged from age. He could see a faded engraving of a rose in the stone. Branch squinted to read the words under the flower. "Flow….flower…..ing…..flowering…..Flowering Fjords." Branch's eyes widened. "Wait, _this_ is the Flowering Fjords? That old kingdom you taught me about?"

Rosiepuff stared at the destroyed stones and wreckage of what was once a great kingdom. _I suppose so._

"I remember that lesson." Branch murmured, staring at the destruction. "The Flowering Fjords was one of the old kingdoms. But it was destroyed by the imps of Malrock Swamp on their way to the forest."

Branch and Rosiepuff looked around as the fog lifted to show the full extent of the Flowering Fjords destruction. At one time, it seemed to be a standard castle layout: a stone castle on the cliff edge, stables off to one side, soldier barracks near the gates, and servants quarters next to the castle itself. Only now, just the charred bits of the stables and servants quarters remained. The stone castle and soldier barracks lay in shambles. Everything was destroyed. Oddly enough, little plant life grew amongst the wreckage, as though everything in this part of the forest was dead.

Rosiepuff growled a little in anxiousness. She didn't like this place. Even the trees surrounding them were dead and dark. _We should leave, Branch. I don't think we're safe here._

"It's okay, Grandma." Branch assured, readjusting his grip on his bow. "The wisps led us here for a reason. Let's do a little exploring."

Rosiepuff reluctantly agreed, and the two of them began looking around. There wasn't much to see except rocks, more rocks, and—

Rosiepuff let out a high-pitched roar that might have been a scream if she were still a troll. Branch sprinted over to see the dragon backing away some wood she pushed over, uncovering a skeleton underneath.

"Grandma, it's okay." Branch soothed. "It's okay. It's just a skeleton. A really old one." He studied the skeleton. It seemed the creature once stood a bit taller than a troll. Its clothing consisted of leathers and metal armor pieces. The leathers were in shreds, and the breastplate had scratches so deep they cut through the metal. Branch noticed something strange, and he used his bow to lift up the helmet of the skeleton. The movement caused the skull to break off the neck and roll away. Rosiepuff grimaced in disgust, and Branch tried to avoid touching the helmet. He twisted it around on his bow to get a better look: brown leather, round, probably a bit of metal inside to give it shape.

"Wait a minute." Branch realized. "This is the helmet of an imp soldier. I remember it from Grandad's lessons." He set the helmet in his hand and looked inside. A large splotch of blood stained the tan leather. Branch walked to the soldier barracks. He found another skeleton, this one with a rather large blood stain underneath.

Rosiepuff grimaced again, looking like she would throw up.

"Sorry, Grandma." Branch said sheepishly. "I know this isn't really your thing. But I think it's a clue."

Rosiepuff swallowed the bile in her throat and gestured for Branch to go ahead.

Branch pointed to the blood stains on the ground and in the imp helmet. "Okay, both of these blood stains are old. Like, _really_ old. But the blood in the imp helmet looks newer compared to the blood of this soldier." He pointed to the skeleton on the ground. "See how dark that blood stain is compared to this one? And the one under the soldier is dustier and scratched up more from bugs coming through here. I think that soldier lived and fought in this kingdom. But if the blood from the imp is fresher than the blood of the soldier, then the imps didn't destroy the Flowering Fjords. The kingdom was already in ruins when the imps started invading the forest."

Rosiepuff analyzed the evidence and nodded in understanding. It certainly appeared as Branch's theorized. But she made a strange face at Branch and took a look around the area. _That can't be right. If the imps didn't destroy the Flowering Fjords, who did? It would've taken a massive army to level this great kingdom._

Branch stared at the helmet. "Wait, you're right. That doesn't make sense. The imps came to the forest to take over. Their leader wanted to be the High King and enslave the other troll clans. If the Flowering Fjords were already destroyed, why would the imps not use it to their advantage? This would've been the perfect trading post, the perfect place to set up their operation and start their spread. What could've stopped them? I mean, the imp army was pretty formidable. What could've been so strong that it could kill their warriors and deter them from taking this place?"

Rosiepuff shrugged. _Your guess is as good as mine._

"And then there's the question of what destroyed the Flowering Fjords." Branch dropped the helmet and ran a hand over the stone wall nearby. He felt indents of claw marks in the rock. "This damage wasn't caused by an imp or any soldier. It's too…beastly…"

Rosiepuff looked to the remains of the castle and started walking over, Branch close behind her. They came to what remained of the inside of the castle. Based on where they stood, it might've been a dining hall or a ballroom. There wasn't anything left: just the remains of the walls and a wide, circular, flat space.

 _What is that?_ Rosiepuff sniffed the air. Her enhanced sense of smell picked up something she didn't like at all. _What's here?_

"Well, whatever destroyed this place, it doesn't look like it's here—" Branch barely finished when the floor suddenly gave way, and he tumbled down into another room of the castle.

Rosiepuff yelped and crouched by the edge of the new hole, whining.

"I'm fine, Grandma!" Branch assured, coughing. "Just fine." Branch stood and dusted himself off. Taking a look around, he saw plenty more destruction and bones and rusted armor and weapons. Either the decorations were mostly stone or all the decorations were damaged long ago. Branch turned and saw four stone chairs. "I think it's a throne room!" He called to Rosiepuff. He examined the four stone chairs, each one cracked and scratched by some sort of animal. "Four thrones….hey, Grandma? What are the odds this is the kingdom from that story you told me? About the four princes? And Prince Creek?"

 _Maybe._ Rosiepuff mused. The story was a legend, but that didn't mean the legend didn't stem from fact.

Beside the thrones, Branch saw a decorative stone tablet. On the surface of the stone were engravings of trolls. "One…..two….three….." Branch counted. "Four…..Prince Creek." Except the image that must've been Prince Creek was separated from the rest of the tablet, and the face of the stone carving was scratched by a set of claws.

 _So this_ is _the kingdom of the story._ Rosiepuff guessed.

Branch stared at the gap between Prince Creek's carving and the carvings of his brothers. "Split, like the tapestry." He touched the broken stone.

Instantly, an image flashed before his eyes of him slashing the tapestry. Another vision quickly followed of a purple-skinned troll with blue-teal hair and dressed in royal robes: Prince Creek. The vision showed Creek severing his part of the tablet with an axe. Then the prince turned to Branch and snarled, his eyes red with cat-eye pupils.

Branch gasped and jumped back as the vision vanished. "The spell…the witch mentioned she did it once before for another prince." Branch's mind raced as he scanned the walls. He just now noticed the claw marks in the walls, and the teeth marks in the bones of the skeletons on the ground. "Strength of a beast…a wish made in anger brings only a blight…" Branch's eyes traveled to the tablet, and then up to the dragon that was his grandmother. She growled anxiously again. "He changed his fate because he was angry at his brothers." Branch murmured.

Rosiepuff fidgeted on her paws. _Branch…..we have to leave…..now!_

Branch's eyes widened. "Oh no…Prince Creek…he became—"

A low growl interrupted Branch, and he spun around as a familiar, scarred black dragon rose up on his hind legs. The great black beast snarled at Branch, his blood red eyes locked onto the blue prince.

"Kerec." Branch breathed.

Rosiepuff roared, both in anger at Kerec and in concern for her grandson. _RUN, BRANCH!_

Kerec roared loudly, and Branch quickly fired an arrow. But even though it pierced Kerec's neck, the dragon didn't seem to notice as it lunged for Branch. The blue troll turned and ran, firing another arrow. This one shattered against Kerec's snout, and Branch dove aside as Kerec barreled into two of the stone thrones and shattered them. Kerec slashed his claws, but Branch rolled out of the way and began scrambling up the pile of rocks that led back to Rosiepuff. Kerec's claws narrowly missed him as Branch came to the top of the rocks and reached for his grandmother. Rosiepuff went to the very edge of the hole and stretched her claws out. They were so close, but they couldn't reach. Kerec came closer.

 _Jump!_ Rosiepuff ordered.

Branch got the message. "Oh man." He crouched down and jumped just as Kerec shot a fireball at him. The fire hit the rocks and the shockwave pushed Branch farther up, allowing him to grab Rosiepuff's paw so she could pull him up. Kerec burst through the wood and stone and tried to follow, but Rosiepuff swung around and smacked him with her tail.

Those few seconds gave her enough time to toss Branch onto her back, spread her wings, and sloppily take off. Rosiepuff didn't really know how to fly and so clumsily flapped her wings and flew right over the archway of the ruined kingdom. She hit a tree and fell to the ground. Branch kept a tight grip on the spines of Rosiepuff's back to prevent himself from falling off. Rosiepuff jumped to her feet and took off running as fast as she could. Branch looked back once as the archway to the Flowering Fjords disappeared in the fog. Branch stared ahead again as they passed a tall stone…..and another…..and another was in front of them!

Rosiepuff skidded to a halt and she and Branch hit the stone. The fog blew away in a nonexistent wind, and Branch saw they sat in the strange circle of stones just a few miles from the Troll Tree. The two of them breathed heavily from the adrenaline rush. Kerec nearly got them that time.

Branch slid off Rosiepuff, his legs shaking and almost buckling. He had never felt more scared in his entire life. "Grandma, we're going back to the royal pod."

Rosiepuff stared at him incredulously. _What? Have you lost your mind? Are you forgetting there are dragon-hating trolls there that might want to kill me?_

"Grandma, listen!" Branch explained. "We have to break the spell before dawn, or you'll be a _real_ dragon, like Kerec!"

The very thought made Rosiepuff's heart race even more. Bad enough she stay a dragon. But to completely lose herself in the process? To become a monster like Kerec?

"'Repair the broken bond to make everything right.'" Branch recited. "Remember the stone tablet? We just have to fix the tapestry!"


	10. Mend the Bond

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Eleven more reviews and I'll break 100 again! Not that I'm pressuring anyone to review. Honestly, if you take the time to review, I appreciate it.**

 **Neomoon585 – I'm glad the chapter was scary! I was aiming for that.**

 **Sherona849 – Yes Ruby is bad-tempered. Just wait until you see what happens in this chapter.**

 **NerdAlert8910 – Your review made me laugh so much. Even more so when Fanfiction starred out some of the foul language. I hope my future standalone story makes you this excited.**

 **LivvyLeopard – I have thought more about Into the Psyche 3, and as I finish this story, I'm going to work simultaneously on Tarzan and Psyche.**

 **AnimalGirl1507 – See, I think of Kerec as like Toothless but with old weapons in his back and blood red eyes. But the Maleficent dragon is scary too.**

 **Ribes Montana – Thank you for your faith in me!**

 **Jpbake – Sorry the site is acting all weird. Hopefully it gets fixed soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – Mend the Bond**

Now that they had a plan, Rosiepuff and Branch wasted no time in getting back to the royal pod. They ducked into the bushes and parted the foliage to stake out the situation. Guards patrolled the gates. Even with Rosiepuff's camouflage in the darkness, the torchlight would give her away.

Rosiepuff looked to Branch and shook her head. _We can't go this way. Too dangerous._

"We have to get in _somehow_." Branch complained quietly. "Unless you have a better idea, we need to go this way."

Rosiepuff thought about it. _Did_ she have a better idea? Wait, she did!

The dragon led Branch around the back of the Troll Tree, where nobody would see them. Rosiepuff approached a seemingly random set of roots and stuck her claws into the groove of the bark. She pulled, revealing a hidden door into the Troll Tree itself.

"That works." Branch nodded.

Through the secret passageway, Branch and Rosiepuff could make it up to the top of the Troll Tree and slip into the royal pod unnoticed. But as they approached the throne room, which they intended to pass through on their way to the tapestry, they heard furious shouting and what sounded suspiciously like war cries. Branch tiptoed to the great wooden doors and opened one just enough to see inside.

The throne room was in chaos. The four clans had set themselves up in different corners of the room, each one standing behind barricades made of furniture and decorative statues. The warriors had their weapons raised and shouted at each other. Arrows were fired. The kings of the land stood before their warriors and yelled to make themselves heard. Oaken had his sword drawn, glaring at the trolls around him. Smidge, Ruby, and Poppy cowered behind their respective fathers, unsure how to help or resolve the situation.

"We've done enough talking!" Peppy ordered. "This needs to be settled!"

"You're the High King!" Guy Diamond shouted at Oaken. " _You_ decide which one of our daughters your grandson will marry!"

Oaken took an axe from one of his warriors and threw it, almost taking Guy Diamond's head off. "Well maybe none of your daughters are good enough for my grandson!"

"Then our alliance is over!" Biggie declared. "This means war!" He and his warriors ducked when a volley of arrows came at them.

Branch's eyes widened. _All this…just for my betrothal? Seriously?!_ He turned to Rosiepuff. "Oh this is bad. This is so, so, so, _so_ bad! You have to do something!"

Rosiepuff gawked. _Me?_ She gestured to her dragon form.

Branch groaned. "But how do we get you up to the tapestry, then? The only way up is through there, and obviously we can't go this way."

Rosiepuff shrugged, at a loss.

Branch groaned again, face-palming. "Oh this is so bad." He ran his fingers through his hair, and then realized he still had Rosiepuff's silver circlet. He pulled it out of his hair. "Wait, this! Wear this and maybe they'll see it's really you!"

Rosiepuff gave him a deadpan stare.

"Okay, dumb idea." Branch admitted. "No way would they believe it."

Rosiepuff thought, and then her eyes lit up and she pointed to Branch. _You! You can go in there and stop this!_

Branch caught on. He had to go in there and stop this. Everything that happened today was because of him. The alliances of the four kingdoms would shatter to pieces unless he did what he had to do. He looked back to the throne room and swallowed. "I…..I can't…I mean, I know what I have to do but…..I can't go in there…" He sighed. "I'm not like you. I'm not regal or refined or brave enough to just walk into a fray of quarrelling warriors."

Rosiepuff took Branch's shoulders in her paws and turned him towards her. She gave him a stern look. _You_ can _do this, Branch._ She took her circlet from Branch's hands and placed it over his brow. _I know you can._

Branch touched the circlet. It seemed so…heavy…..

The warriors and kings in the throne room continued to shout, ready to start the brawl that would lead to war. But when Branch willowy marched forward to the front of the room, everything dwindled down to silence.

Oaken stared at Branch strangely. When did he get downstairs? "What are you doing, my boy?"

"It's all right, Grandad." Branch assured, turning to the visiting kings and warriors in the room. He cleared his throat. "I…um….." Why didn't he pay more attention in those public speaking lessons? All those eyes on him made Branch feel tiny. "I have…well, I….have been chatting…with my grandma…..I mean, the queen."

"Oh have you?" Biggie demanded as he stomped forward, Smidge close behind.

"Yes, I have." Branch said firmly.

"Then where _is_ she?" Peppy snapped as he came up next. Guy Diamond followed suit. Poppy and Ruby stayed with their fathers.

"She….uh….." Branch couldn't answer that one.

"What are you pulling this time?" Guy Diamond growled.

"I'm not—" Branch didn't get to finish as all three kings began speaking over each other, demanding answers. Oaken looked like he would jump forward, ready to skewer whichever king dared to touch his grandson.

Quite suddenly, Branch shouted _"SHUT IT!"_ so loudly that it echoed around the room. Peppy, Biggie, Guy Diamond and their daughters backed up. Oaken chuckled. _That's my boy._

Branch straightened up. "Okay….I…." He did a double-take at the sight of Rosiepuff sneaking around the outskirts of the room. "I….." _What is she doing?_ Guy Diamond tried to follow Branch's look, but Rosiepuff froze and did her best impersonation of the dragon statues in the room. Everyone seemed to be fooled. Branch thought quickly. "Once there was an ancient kingdom…"

"What?" Peppy blinked a few times in confusion.

"That kingdom fell because of its eldest prince." Branch continued.

"Yes, we've all heard the tale!" Guy Diamond huffed.

"Yes, but it's true!" Branch insisted. "I finally understand how one selfish troll can change the fate of an entire kingdom."

"It's just a legend." Biggie scoffed.

"Legends are lessons." Branch said. "They ring with truths."

Rosiepuff almost made it to the stairs when she heard this, and she paused.

Branch continued his speech. "Our kingdom—the kingdom we created within this forest with four separate clans—is young. Our clans were once enemies. But when the imps of Malrock Swamp invaded us, you joined together to defend our lands. You fought _for_ each other."

Rosiepuff began to smile, letting her guard down. _He listened. He actually listened to those lessons._

Branch knew he had everyone's attention, and he wouldn't be letting it go anytime soon. "King Peppy! My grandad saved your life when the imps ambushed your army. He stopped an arrow that could've killed you."

Peppy remembered that well. "Yes, and I'll never forget it." He smiled at Oaken, who grinned back in return. Everyone began to relax from their battle stances.

"And King Guy Diamond, you saved my father when you came with reinforcements." Branch continued. Guy Diamond shrugged, even when he wore a proud smile. Branch smiled broadly. "And we all know how King Biggie broke the enemy line."

"With a mighty throw of your spear!" Guy Diamond finished.

"I was aiming at you, you glittery goat." Biggie laughed, causing laughter amongst the other trolls too.

"The story of this kingdom tells of how four enemies joined forces and found a way to live in harmony. It's a story that will go down in history." Branch said. "My grandad rallied your forces and you made him your High King. It was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship and it lives to this day."

The trolls cheered mightily, and Rosiepuff couldn't keep the smile off her lips. _He listened. He really listened._

Branch's face fell. "But I've been selfish. What I did during the games….I did it without thinking….this is all my fault."

Oaken jumped down from his spot behind the table barricade and came to stand beside his grandson. "Branch…."

"No, Grandad, this _is_ my fault." Branch sighed. "I know now that I need to fix my mistake….." He glanced to Rosiepuff. "…..and repair our broken bond."

Poppy felt her heart sink. _No….Branch, please don't do this._

"And so, there is the matter of my betrothal." Branch sighed. "I must apologize for the disturbance I caused at the tournament yesterday." He looked to Smidge, his now-fiancée, and swallowed. "I wish to—"

Branch suddenly caught sight of Rosiepuff silently waving her arms to get his attention. She made a cutting motion across her throat.

"To…" Branch fought to keep his composure and prevent anyone from noticing the live dragon in the room. What was his grandmother doing?

Rosiepuff put her claws together and moved them apart quickly in a sort of snapping motion.

Branch slowly mimicked her. "Break….tradition…"

All the trolls in the room gasped, but Branch only kept looking to Rosiepuff. Was she being serious? Wait, she was! She was being serious! She was letting him break tradition! Branch watched for more instructions, translating Rosiepuff's charades to convey her message.

"My grandmother, the queen, believes we should be allowed to choose our own paths." Branch told the clans. "Follow our hearts, and find love in our own time."

The three kings were crying a little now. "That's beautiful." Biggie sniffled.

Rosiepuff nodded to Branch, allowing him to continue on himself. _Go for it._

It took a fair amount of willpower from Branch to keep his eyes dry. "The queen and I ask you, kings of the land, might your daughters have the chance to decide who they will love and marry?"

Peppy, Biggie, and Guy Diamond exchanged looks, making strange noises but not really deciding quite yet. They did a quick huddle and whispered to each other. Branch waited anxiously, holding his breath.

Finally, the kings separated. "I have only one thing to say." Peppy said. "This is…a grand idea!"

"What?" Ruby gasped in shock.

"Really?" Poppy gasped happily.

"Yay!" Smidge cheered.

"I think our daughters are plenty bright enough and wise enough to have their own say in choosing their fate." Biggie said. "They ought to have a chance to find someone they truly love!"

"Seems for once we're in agreement!" Guy Diamond laughed. "Of course, Prince Branch, I'm sure you also are perfectly capable of finding your own true love."

"Of course he is." Oaken slapped Branch on the back, nearly knocking him down. "Just like this grandmother." He pulled Branch into a side-hug. "Ye devil."

Branch smiled broadly. "Thanks, Grandad."

"And on that note, Prince Branch, by any chance have you found love with any of our daughters?" Peppy asked.

Branch cast a look to his grandmother and grandfather, both of whom nodded in approval. "I have. And I must confess that this troll I am in love with is one I met a couple years ago. I have fallen very much in love with her. So, King Peppy, I must ask you a very important question: if she will have me, may I ask for your daughter Poppy's hand in marriage?"

"What?!" Ruby screeched in protest, drawing attention to her. "I mean, Prince Branch, are you quite sure?"

Branch stepped closer to Ruby with a snarky smile on his lips. "Sorry, Princess Ruby. I guess I have a thing for, as you say, 'filthy forest brats.'" Ruby's eyes widened. She stepped back away from Branch, her head ducked down in shame. Branch turned to Peppy again. "King Peppy?"

"If my daughter will have you and loves you, Prince Branch, then I will fully approve of it." Peppy nodded.

Branch grinned and looked to Poppy. The pink troll beamed with unbridled glee. Branch cleared his throat. "Poppy, will you—"

Poppy squealed happily and jumped into Branch's arms, planting her lips onto his as she hugged him. Everyone in the room cheered loudly for the newly engaged couple. Poppy and Branch broke their kiss so they could breathe, and they couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"Took you long enough." Poppy said sassily.

"Love you too." Branch said, kissing her. "And of course, my lords, you are all invited to the wedding."

"We would be happy to come." Guy Diamond said.

"We love a good party." Biggie agreed.

Rosiepuff sighed blissfully. But the sound came out a little like a growl, and one of the troll warriors turned around. Rosiepuff quickly posed like a statue. Branch caught sight of the troll soldier kicking Rosiepuff's leg, and the dragon looked like she had a very hard time staying so still.

 _Uh oh._ Branch thought fast. "Everyone! Let's take this party outside! Have a real celebration!"

The trolls cheered at the thought and started walking outside, chatting like friends. Once everyone made it outside, Poppy and Branch shut the doors to the throne room. They burst into peels of joyful laughter as Rosiepuff relaxed out of her pose. Poppy jumped and spun around, kissing Branch again. Then she approached Rosiepuff and curtsied. "Thank you, Queen Rosiepuff. I promise I'll be a good granddaughter-in-law."

Rosiepuff nodded to her, and then smiled proudly at Branch. She gently cupped his cheek in her paw. Branch leaned into the loving touch, overjoyed at how this all turned out. He gasped. "The tapestry!"

"Tapestry?" Poppy repeated. Branch and Rosiepuff already hurried up the stairs, and Poppy scrambled after them. "Hey whoa! Have you figured out how to break the spell yet?"

"Well yes and no." Branch said. "The witch told us we have to 'repair the broken bond.' And I think I know how!"

The three of them ducked into the drawing room and shut the door behind them. Branch approached the torn tapestry, right where he left it. He gently ran his fingers over the rip in the cloth. How could he get so blindly angry that this happened?

"So how are you going to fix this?" Poppy asked.

Branch analyzed the rip. "Repair the broken bond. Easy enough. We just have to stitch it up, and that will change Grandma back. All we need is a needle and some thread."

Rosiepuff nodded in understanding and trotted over to the chest in the corner. A bowl of berries sat on top, and Rosiepuff set those aside to open the chest and start looking. Her nose caught whiff of those berries. She paused.

"You sure about this?" Poppy asked. "There isn't any other spell or something?"

"I don't know what else it could be." Branch shrugged. "I tore the tapestry when Grandma and I were fighting. She did her part by listening to me when I told her how we met and fell in love. Now I have to finish the job and fix this."

Poppy took his hand in hers. "Then we should get to work."

Something clattered to the ground, causing the two trolls to spin around. "Grandma?" Branch asked. The dragon that was his grandmother gobbled up the berries that fell to the ground. When the beast looked up, however, her eyes were red again instead of green. "Oh not now." Branch groaned. "Please, please not now!"

"Branch?" Poppy asked slowly. "What's happening?"

Rosiepuff still seemed to recognize Branch, even when she was lost under the dragon side of her. She sniffed the blue troll as Branch came closer, his mind racing with how he could get her to come back. "This is so not good."

Oaken's hearty laughter echoed in the hallway, and the dragon growled. Branch closed the dragon's snout with his arms to keep her silent. Oaken marched past the drawing room, singing the song of Kerec.

"Get the tapestry!" Poppy hissed. She and Branch started tugging on the tapestry to pull it down. They had to find a new place to work before someone found them!

Oaken approached his and Rosiepuff's bedroom. He knew Rosiepuff must still be resting, but he simply had to tell her the good news. Maybe it would help her feel better. Oaken knocked on the wood before opening the door. "Rosiepuff, my dear, it seems you and Branch were able to solve the betrothal problem."

The second he opened the door, Oaken saw something wasn't right. The dark room was in complete disarray. Furniture lay broken. The bed in shambles. A tapestry torn. A mirror broken. Oaken's breathing quickened when he noticed his beloved wife nowhere in sight. Thunder roared from outside. In the light of the lightning, Oaken saw the torn remains of Rosiepuff's dress. The king fell to his knees, taking the fabric in his hands. Was that blood he saw? Or was he just seeing red? His wife…..could she….was she really…..?

" _ROSE!"_

Branch and Poppy froze and Oaken's anguished scream. "Oh that can't be good." Branch moaned.

"It can't be true!" Oaken denied it desperately as he ran from the room. "Rose! Rosiepuff, answer me!" He shouted as he opened doors and searched for his beloved. "Rosiepuff!" He threw open the door to the drawing room.

Quite a sight greeted him: his grandson and Princess Poppy seemed to be trying to pull down the tapestry…..with a dragon in the room!

"What the—?!" Oaken's eyes widened at the sight of the dragon snarling at him.

"Grandad, no!" Branch pleaded, stepping between his grandparents. "It's not what you think!"

Oaken pushed Branch and Poppy behind him protectively. "Branch, Poppy, get back!"

"No!" Branch shouted.

Rosiepuff, lost behind the dragon and unaware of who stood before her, roared at Oaken. The king drew his sword, swinging and slashing towards the beast.

"Grandad, stop!" Branch ordered, pushing Poppy a ways away for safety's sake. Poppy was too in shock to really respond at the moment. Branch grabbed Oaken's arm. Suddenly, Rosiepuff swiped her claws, catching Branch's arm and scratching it.

"Branch!" Oaken's eyes blazed with fury as he pushed Branch back again, lunging for the dragon that dared to harm his family. But anger made his attack sloppy, and Rosiepuff sent him flying into a wall with a single strike. Oaken slumped to the floor, fighting to keep himself conscious.

"King Oaken!" Poppy gasped. She and Branch stared in horror as Rosiepuff snarled at them, looking ready to attack.

Then, as quickly as she left, the dragon's eyes became green and Rosiepuff returned. She panted heavily. _What did…how….what happened?_ Then Rosiepuff saw the overturned furniture and her darling husband struggling to rise from the ground. It came rushing back. Rosiepuff stared at her claws. _I attacked them….I hurt them…_

"Grandma?" Branch's voice came out like a whimper. Everything was falling apart.

Rosiepuff looked to Branch, and then saw the scratch on his arm. _Oh no…did I….?_

Branch covered the wound. "It's okay. I'm fine. It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt."

But Rosiepuff wouldn't listen. She finally went too far and hurt her own family. She had to leave before she hurt someone else!

"Grandma!" Branch called as the dragon bounded out of the room.

When the three kings realized Oaken had yet to join them at the party, they decided to journey into the castle to find him.

"My liege!" Guy Diamond called, laughing.

"Oaken!" Peppy chortled. "Come now, you're missing the party!"

The kings came to the top of the stairs just as Rosiepuff did.

The dragon blinked.

The kings blinked.

" _Dragon!"_ Biggie screamed.

* * *

"King Oaken, are you all right?" Poppy asked worriedly as she and Branch helped him stand.

"I'm fine." Oaken looked to Branch. "Are you hurt?"

"Grandad, it's your wife, Rosiepuff!" Branch explained hurriedly.

"What?" Oaken gawked.

"That dragon!" Branch said. "It's Grandma! You have to believe me!"

"You're talking nonsense, Branch!" Oaken snapped.

"It's the truth!" Branch insisted. "There was a witch and she gave me a spell. It's not Kerec!"

"Kerec or not, I'll avenge your grandmother." Oaken marched past Branch and Poppy and slammed the door to the room shut, locking it. "But I'll not lose you too."

"Wait, please!" Poppy called.

"Grandad, no!" Branch begged as Oaken stomped off. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"King Oaken! Listen to us!" Poppy shouted.

Oaken didn't listen. "Fuzzbert, keep this and don't let them out!" The troll butler nodded hurriedly.

"Oaken!" Peppy shouted as he burst into the throne room. "There's a dragon! It's escaping into the forest!"

"Get the horses and the crocodiles! We're going after it!" Oaken ordered. He whistled, and his hunting dogs were at his sides almost instantly.

Branch began hyperventilating. "No. No, this can't be happening!"

"We have to get out of here!" Poppy began tugging on the door handle futilely.

Branch scanned the room and grabbed a side table. He heaved it up with all his strength. "Poppy, move!" The pink troll obeyed and Branch threw the table into the door. But all that did was break the little window in the door itself and smash the table to pieces. Poppy tried pulling a bobby pin from her hair to pick the lock, but it wouldn't work. Branch grabbed a fire poker and stabbed at the hinges of the door. Sparks flew, yet the door remained shut. Branch slammed the poker against the door, so fueled with rage that Poppy had to jump back to avoid getting accidentally stabbed. When hitting the door didn't work, Branch stabbed the fire poker between the door and the wall and tried to wrench it open. Except that just bent the fire poker.

Suddenly, Branch and Poppy heard shouting, and they hurried to the window. Branch broke the glass, but the narrow space wouldn't allow him to jump out. He and Poppy stared out into the dying storm as the trolls from the four clans mounted their steeds, readied their weapons, and galloped off into the woods to find and kill the dragon they believe killed the queen.

"Grandma!" Branch screamed. "No…no…" He turned from the window and sank down into the couch below it, his body shaking with sobs. Poppy knelt down beside him, her head hung.

They failed.


	11. Dragon Maelstrom

**A/N: Who wants another chapter? (loyal and crazy Fanfiction fans shout in the distance: Me! Me! Me!) Well here you go! Sorry (but not sorry) for leaving you on that cliffhanger in the last chapter. You all ought to know what happens, though, if you've seen the movie.**

 **Mlpfanceline1 – Thank you!**

 **NerdAlert8910 – I just had to leave the last chapter off there! It builds suspense for this chapter!**

 **Neomoon585 – I love the speech scene too. Here, especially, I tried to make Branch appear more powerful, even though he was hiding his nervousness.**

 **LivvyLeopard – Hope you like this chapter!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn – I feel like you might hate me by the end of this chapter.**

 **Jpbake – Site is working again! Yay!**

 **AnimationFan15 – Your hope is appreciated. I'm sure Branch appreciates it very much.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven – Dragon Maelstrom**

Branch and Poppy heard shouting, and they hurried to the window. Branch broke the glass, but the narrow space wouldn't allow him to jump out. He and Poppy stared out into the dying storm as the trolls from the four clans mounted their steeds, readied their weapons, and galloped off into the woods to find and kill the dragon they believe killed the queen.

"Grandma!" Branch screamed. "No…no…" He turned from the window and sank down into the couch below it, his body shaking with sobs. Poppy knelt down beside him, her head hung. Branch buried his face in his hands, letting his tears flow. Poppy tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he slapped her hand away and fell over to lay on the pillows of the couch, sobbing into one of the pillows. He never felt so lost before. It was like he was a child again. He needed someone to guide him. Someone to comfort him and tell him everything would be all right.

Branch's fingers brushed something smooth under the pillows. Tears still trickling down his cheeks, Branch shakily sat up and moved the pillows. His eyes widened at the sight of two bows: the charred remains of his old one and a new bow. The designs on the new bow looked unfinished, but they matched the ones of Branch's old bow. Branch stared at the two bows, understanding at once who was responsible. He looked to the tapestry, frowned in determination, and rubbed his eyes dry on his arm.

"Poppy, help me get the tapestry!" Branch ordered as he jumped to his feet. "We're not giving up!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Poppy cheered, helping Branch grab the tapestry and yank on the cloth. With the two of them working together, they pulled the bar and nails out of the wall and also sent both of them to the ground. The tapestry fell over them.

"Okay, needle and thread!" Branch urged. "Hurry!"

"Wait, wait!" Poppy pushed the tapestry off them. "How do we get out of here?"

"Uh….." Branch gasped. "Fuzzbert!" He scrambled to his feet and jumped up to poke his head out the little window in the door. "Fuzzbert! I need you! _Now!"_

"Your Grandad would've ordered Fuzzbert to keep us in here." Poppy reminded him. "How do we get the key?"

Branch was about to answer until he heard the small _pitter-patter_ of feet on the ground. He looked down the darkened hallway and gasped when three juvenile dragons emerged into the light. How the young dragons made it into the castle, Branch had no idea. Then he noticed that each dragon wore a nightgown, the sleeves and backs torn. Branch suddenly remembered that he left what remained of the witch's spell in the kitchen. Those nightgowns looked suspiciously familiar.

"Oh no." Branch groaned.

"What?" Poppy asked, trying to get a look. "What is it?"

Branch hit his head lightly against the door. "My sisters." He looked up again. "Fuzzbert!"

The butler had finally arrived. But when he saw the trio of juvenile dragons, Fuzzbert yelped and pressed himself against the wall in terror. The key Oaken tossed to him could be seen jutting out of the lime green hair.

Branch smirked and looked to his sisters. "Get the key."

The three dragons nodded and set their sights on Fuzzbert. The troll butler looked at each of them in turn and then pulled the key into his hair to hide it.

Suki, Satin, and Chenille made their scariest faces and most frightening of noises.

Fuzzbert screamed as he took off running.

* * *

The biting cold of the rain would've stopped any traveler. But it did nothing to stop Rosiepuff as she fled for her life. She could hear the pounding of hooves and snarls of crocodiles as the trolls chased her, ready to kill her. Rosiepuff prayed Branch would be able to fix the tapestry in time. Meanwhile, she had to hide somewhere. Not only for her safety, but for the safety of her family.

Oaken spurred his crocodile to go faster, keeping his eyes peeled for flashes of scales in the dark foliage. Several of the trolls carried torches to light the way.

 _The beast won't get away._ Oaken promised. _I'll kill it if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

"Needle and thread." Branch muttered, scouring the room. "Where the heck does Grandma keep that stuff?!"

"Just keep looking!" Poppy urged, opening every drawer in a nearby dresser.

Meanwhile, Fuzzbert continued to scream as he ran from the juvenile dragons. He should've known by now that nobody could escape the princesses. They knew the royal home better than anyone else.

* * *

While the trolls made sure their steeds remained a steady gallop, Oaken's hunting dogs barked as they darted ahead to catch the dragon's scent.

Rosiepuff's labored breathing made her lungs burn as much as her legs did. Flying would do her no good. Even if she could get off the ground, there was just too much foliage in her way.

Barking caught her attention. _Oh no. Not the dogs!_ She knew all too well how good those dogs were at hunting. If she didn't throw them off soon, she was a goner for sure. She jumped when several arrows almost hit her feet, tail, and wings. She turned and tried going down another path.

 _Branch, where are you?_

* * *

Branch threw open a small chest and dug around through balls of yarn and knitting needles before finding a sewing needle. "Yes! Found it!"

"I found the thread!" Poppy announced, holding up a large spool of it. "Let's get to work!"

Fuzzbert managed to hurry down to the kitchen, only to see the shadows of the dragons coming his way. He darted into the kitchen itself, barricading the door with a barrel, a sack of flour, and a broom. He panted like a dog, hoping he had lost those beasts for sure.

The troll paused and turned to see two of the dragons—Satin and Chenille—standing on the table. The girls crossed their arms and tapped their feet, their claws scratching the wood. Fuzzbert quickly grabbed a frying pan to defend himself.

Wait a minute…one…..two…where was Suki?

Fuzzbert heard a growl, and he slowly turned to see the third musketeer dragon standing by the fireplace with a rope. Suki waved cheekily and pulled said rope. Fuzzbert looked down in time to see a net pop up out of nowhere and ensnare him. Suki gave the rope a few tugs, which shook the net and ergo Fuzzbert. Suki continued to shake the poor butler until the key fell out.

Branch and Poppy heard small roars, and they saw Suki at the window in the door with the key. In no time at all, they were all out of the drawing room and dragging the tapestry after them. Branch made sure he had a bow and arrows with him. He might need them if the other trolls caught up with Rosiepuff already. Poppy helped Branch's sisters climb onto Barnabas and Branch pulled the tapestry on after him. The crocodile took off at Branch's urging. The storm already passed, but dark clouds remained overhead.

"Suki, hold this!" Branch ordered, passing the young dragon a lantern. "Poppy, you guide Barnabas! I have to fix this thing!" He let Poppy climb in front of him and then resumed his sewing, determined to finish and find his grandmother before Oaken did.

* * *

"There it goes!" Oaken shouted when the torchlight caught a dragon tail slipping away over a ridge.

Rosiepuff desperately willed her feet to move faster. But the more desperate she became, the more she began to slip and slide on the dirt and wet grass. It wasn't long before she hit a patch of mud and slid to the ground. She panted heavily, her eyes widening when she saw herself in that same strange circle of stones she and Branch came to twice before. The stones surely had some sort of magic in them, or else she wouldn't be drawn to them while in this spell-induced dragon form.

The trolls were coming!

Rosiepuff shot to her feet and tried to run, only to skid to a halt when Oaken's dogs appeared. She tried another way, but the trolls caught up and surrounded her. All around her were sharp weapons, bright torches, and trolls with a desire for her blood.

* * *

"Steady, Barnabas!" Poppy called in as soothing tone as she could muster. Barnabas growled in acknowledgement, even when he had to jump over a log in their path.

Branch grabbed Suki before she could fall off. "Satin, Chenille, help Suki! Poppy, do you see Grandma?"

"It's too dark to see anything at all!" Poppy said.

"Well look for clues! Any sign that she came through here!" Branch urged. "I'm almost done!"

* * *

Rosiepuff backed away until her tail hit one of the tall stones. She was completely surrounded by the trolls. She tried calling to them, but they only heard roars of a dragon. _What can I do to get you to understand?_ Rosiepuff whimpered a little. _Please just stop!_

A couple trolls threw ropes, looping them around the dragon's neck and legs and wings. No amount of thrashing on Rosiepuff's part would get them to let go. She didn't even have room to swing her tail. Not that she wanted to hurt any of the trolls. She fought desperately to break free, but there were just too many trolls pulling on ropes and therefore her. Despite her best efforts to stay on her feet, the troll warriors managed to pull her legs towards each other so that they crossed, forcing Rosiepuff to fall and hit her chin on the ground.

Now, she was completely vulnerable.

* * *

Branch looped a couple more stitches through the fabric to make sure the tear was completely connected once more. He bit through the thread to break it, laughing triumphantly.

"Done!" He announced.

Barnabas suddenly yelped and skidded to a halt, almost throwing his riders to the ground. Branch, Poppy, and the girls looked ahead.

A will-o'-the-wisp stood in their path. Instead of the usual "come here" gesture, the wisp seemed to be pointing in another direction. A trail of wisps appeared, leading to the circle of stones just up the hill. A glow from torchlight and shouts of trolls echoed from over the small ridge.

"Let's go, Barney!" Branch spurred the crocodile forward.

A creature in the shadows watched them leave, snarling softly.

* * *

Oaken dismounted from his crocodile and locked a vehement glare onto the dragon the warriors had caught. Nobody dared to harm the creature, knowing the honor of killing it belonged to the High King.

Rosiepuff did _not_ like that look in her husband's eyes. _Oaken! Oaken, stop!_

Oaken drew his sword, the steel blade glinting in the torchlight. He stepped up to the dragon's head and raised his sword high.

Rosiepuff stared up at him, shaking fearfully. _Oaken…..please…_ She braced herself for steel.

Instead, right as Oaken swung the sword down, an arrow flew in and ricocheted off the blade. The blow knocked the blade off-course and it narrowly missed the dragon's ear. Oaken jumped back, everyone spinning around to see Branch and Poppy riding up on Barnabas.

"If any of you harm her, I'll take your eye out!" Branch ordered, jumping off Barnabas and notching another arrow into his bow. He put himself between Rosiepuff and Oaken, still aiming the arrow at the other trolls.

"Are you out of your mind, lad?" Oaken gawked.

Branch looked to Rosiepuff. "Grandma? You hurt?"

 _I could be better._ Rosiepuff let out a breath she didn't know she held.

Oaken decided his grandson definitely lost his marbles, and he shoved the younger troll aside. Guy Diamond used a spear to hold Branch against him, keeping him in place. But Branch would have none of it. He furiously flipped Guy Diamond over his shoulder and to the ground. Then he knocked a sword out of a nearby soldier's hand, caught it, and blocked Oaken's strike intended for Rosiepuff.

"Branch?!" Oaken gasped. He didn't get a chance to really defend himself before Branch shoved him back and knocked him off-balance. Branch swung his leg and swiped Oaken's legs from under him, sending the king to the ground.

Branch stood firmly in front of Rosiepuff, oblivious to the looks of shock and awe from the other trolls. "I won't let you kill her." Branch growled.

Oaken stared at Branch, slack-jawed, and yelped when three small dragons suddenly tackled him. "Hey! Hey! What the—? Get 'em off!"

"Girls!" Branch scolded.

Suki, Satin, and Chenille perked up, not realizing they probably gave their poor grandfather quite a fright. They quickly got off him.

Oaken raised an eyebrow. "Girls? What in the hair is going on, Branch?"

Before Branch could answer, Poppy suddenly screamed.

A loud _THUD_ of heavy footsteps forced everyone to turn to the source, and nobody could believe their eyes at first.

"Kerec!" Branch gasped.

The great dragon had indeed found them, and he stood on his hind legs and roared at the trolls.

"Kill it!" Oaken ordered.

The trolls that didn't hold Rosiepuff down charged in with swords and spears drawn and their battle cries loud and strong. But with only a few swipes of his claws and tail, Kerec knocked aside every warrior that came at him. He shot fireballs at the crocodiles and horses, causing the animals to flee for their lives.

Kerec scanned the area. Where was that little troll he wanted so badly? A rock-hard fist suddenly punched him in the snout, and he saw Oaken appeared to do battle once more.

Oaken remembered well what happened the last time he fought Kerec. But things would be different this time. "You want a piece of me? Bring it on!"

Kerec snarled and swiped his claws, almost taking Oaken's head off. Oaken managed to duck past Kerec and stab his dagger deep into Kerec's side. The dragon roared in pain. Quite suddenly, he rammed into Oaken and slammed the troll king into one of the rocks. Oaken shouted, punching the dragon's head. When Kerec let Oaken down, he only did it so he could swipe at Oaken and send him to the ground.

Branch loaded his bow and shot two arrows at Kerec, both of them piercing the dragon's neck. Kerec turned and locked his blood red eyes onto Branch, stalking towards him with the clear intent to kill. Branch tried to walk backwards and shot another arrow, but it still had no effect.

"Branch!" Poppy yelled, running towards him. But one flick of Kerec's tail and Poppy tumbled aside.

Seeing Poppy hurt distracted Branch, and Kerec knocked the bow and arrow out of his hands. Branch stumbled and hit the ground, desperately crawling backwards to get away from the monstrous dragon. Kerec snarled and lunged, landing with one paw on either one of Branch's arms and pinning him to the ground. The dragon snarled in the young troll's face, and Branch could see the start of a fireball in the back of Kerec's deep, black maw.

Out of pure terror, Branch let out a scream.

And in that moment, Rosiepuff's protective instincts came forth to blend rather well with the dragon side of her.

 _BRANCH!_ The dragon grandmother roared and suddenly shot upright, pulling the trolls holding the ropes off their feet as she finally broke free. But instead of attacking them like the trolls expected, Rosiepuff galloped forward and tackled Kerec off her grandson. She bit the monstrous dragon twice in the neck, causing Kerec to growl in pain. Kerec swung a paw and his claws scraped Rosiepuff's face and snout. She backed off, but still snarled at him. Kerec looked past Rosiepuff and started for Branch again. Rosiepuff quickly put herself between her family and the monster, and she let out her most ferocious of roars. Kerec, seeing this other dragon would not give up without a fight, decided to accept the challenge.

The two dragons lunged for each other, and the battle was on.

Kerec snapped his teeth, and Rosiepuff slashed her claws across his face. Kerec shot a fireball, forcing Rosiepuff to duck before it could hit her. She tackled Kerec, and the two dragons became a mess of tangled limbs as they wrestled and clawed and bit each other. Kerec grabbed Rosiepuff by her wings and threw her into the ground. But she rolled to her feet and darted back into the fight before Kerec could turn back to Branch.

Nobody really knew what to make of the fight. It was so…so vicious. One of the dragons was clearly Kerec. But the other one, nobody knew who that was except Poppy, Branch, and his sisters. None of the trolls could understand why this dragon protected them. No, not them; protect _Branch._ Oaken stared at the less demon-like dragon with the green eyes. He had to admit those eyes looked frighteningly similar to Rosiepuff's eyes. But this dragon couldn't be his wife. Could it? Suki, Satin, and Chenille cowered behind a rock. Even when they were dragons themselves, there was no way they could help their grandmother. Besides, they were just too scared to get into the fight. They never imagined Rosiepuff could be so fearsome, even as a dragon.

Branch watched the fight with wide eyes. He knew that if he got in the middle of it, he would be killed. Rosiepuff did all of this to protect him. He just had to hope she could fight back well enough to beat Kerec.

Rosiepuff lunged with her teeth bared. She missed Kerec's neck and instead bit his leg. Kerec snarled in annoyance and reached around to bite Rosiepuff's shoulder and arm. Before Rosiepuff could jump back for another attack, Kerec dug his claws into his opponent and kept a vice-like grip. He spread his wings and flapped them, the powerful movement pulling Kerec and Rosiepuff into the air. Rosiepuff tried to ignore the claws and snapped her teeth at Kerec.

Branch scanned the clouds where Rosiepuff and Kerec disappeared. Poppy came to stand beside him and searched the clouds too. "Do you see her?"

"No." Branch shook his head. "Where is she?"

Kerec kept flying, even when Rosiepuff clawed and bit him relentlessly. When he felt he reached a good enough height, Kerec scratched Rosiepuff across the cheek and then bit _hard_ into her neck and shoulder. Rosiepuff let out a high-pitched roar from the white-hot pain.

Oaken froze when he heard the scream-like roar. "Rose….."

Branch's eyes widened. "Grandma. No!"

Kerec kept his teeth clamped firmly onto his opponent. He threw his head back and did a flip, folding in his wings so that he fell headfirst towards the ground. Rosiepuff thrashed and fought, but Kerec kept a tight grip on her.

Two dark shapes emerged from the clouds. Oaken narrowed his eyes and at first was confused when he saw Kerec holding Rosiepuff close as the two dragons fell. It suddenly came rushing back as he recognized the move Kerec was about to pull.

"Move!" Oaken ordered, grabbing Branch and Poppy by the backs of their clothes. He dragged them away just before Kerec and Rosiepuff crashed to the ground and kicked up dust.

Branch, Poppy, and Oaken stared at the spot where Rosiepuff and Kerec landed. The three kings and their warriors stood outside the circle of stones, staring at the fight with horror. Everything was still and silent as the dust settled. When it did, a horrible sight greeted the onlookers of the scuffle.

Rosiepuff lie limply on the ground, Kerec standing over her.

" _Grandma!"_ Branch screamed as Kerec roared in triumph.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh I am expecting a storm of reviews with people begging me to bring on the next chapter and end the torture of this cliffhanger. Or I'm just going to dream of angry Fanfiction readers coming after me for writing such a torturous cliffhanger.**

 **Tell you what: if you guys REALLY want me to update sooner, I will try posting the next chapter tomorrow instead of on Monday.**


	12. The Second Sunrise

**A/N: Oh your reviews made me laugh. Okay, I won't keep you all waiting. Here's the next chapter. Only one more to go after this one!**

 **NerdAlert8910 – Your all caps review left me in tears from laughing so hard.**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn – I can't say much, but I can guarantee nobody will lose any parts of their leg in this story.**

 **Sherona849 – Hope this chapter makes up for the agonizing wait. :D**

 **Jpbake – I just read the cliffhanger you left on "The Troll Queen." You evil thing, you. :D**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – Well, I would think so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve – The Second Sunrise**

Kerec clearly claimed a victory with that devastating blow. Rosiepuff lay deathly still. Nobody spoke a word, still in shock over it all.

Branch fell to his knees, staring at his grandmother. _Get up…..please, please get up…_ Kerec leaned closer to Rosiepuff, like he would hurt her more or maybe even start eating her, and Branch grabbed a rock and threw it at Kerec's head. The demonic dragon snarled in irritation.

"Get away from her!" Branch shouted, standing and scooping up a stray sword. He locked his most murderous of glares onto Kerec. "You took my father from me and my sisters. You caused my mother to die of grief when you killed him. But you will _not_ take my grandmother from me. I won't let you."

Kerec roared at Branch.

"You want me?" Branch goaded, twirling the sword he held skillfully. "Come get me!"

Kerec lunged, and Branch ducked under the dragon's swipe and slashed his sword. He left a deep cut in Kerec's side, and the dragon snarled as he lunged again. Poppy wanted to run to help him, but Oaken held her back. They couldn't just run into a fight like this. They had to be smart or someone would be killed. Oaken scanned the fight, the area around them, and the trolls watching the battle. He soon came up with a plan.

Branch felt a whoosh of air as Kerec swung his tail and almost hit him. All his sparring with Oaken only prepared him so much for a fight with a dragon. Kerec would slash his claws, snap his teeth, and even shoot a fireball or two. But Branch managed to dodge each strike. Rage flowed through his very veins. He wouldn't stop until Kerec was dead. This dragon already broke Branch's family, and Branch wasn't about to let Kerec do any more damage.

Shouting in effort, Branch jumped up towards Kerec with his sword raised high above his head. Kerec caught him by surprise and swung his claws, catching Branch and throwing him to the ground. Kerec shot towards the blue prince, but Oaken jumped onto the dragon's back and stabbed a dagger into his back.

"Branch!" Poppy called, kneeling beside him. "You okay?"

Branch grimaced in pain, blood trickling down from the scratch marks on his arm and chest. His vest was partially torn from the strike. "I'll live." He was about to run back into the fight when Poppy grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hold on." Poppy ordered. "Your grandfather has a plan."

Oaken held onto one of the spines in Kerec's back. Kerec turned and bucked all around to get the blasted troll of his back, but Oaken held firm. He just had to wait for the right moment. Kerec snarled and reared up on his hind legs, reaching with his front claws to try and yank Oaken off.

"Now!" Oaken commanded.

Branch and Poppy stood a short distance away from each other and shot their hair out. The blue and pink locks looped together, and Branch and Poppy pulled it tight to make Kerec trip. Oaken, Branch, and Poppy jumped back as Kerec tumbled to the ground. The rest of the warrior trolls grabbed the ropes that previously held Rosiepuff and used them to tie Kerec down.

"Got it!" Peppy announced as the warrior trolls kept their ropes taut.

"Very good, lads!" Oaken nodded. He looked to Branch. "Care to do the honors?"

Branch nodded firmly, readjusting his grip on his sword. He came around to Kerec's head. The dragon snarled, and Branch had an urge to snarl right back. For a brief moment, he thought he saw Kerec's eyes change from red to indigo.

 _Prince Creek….._ Branch readied his sword. _This is for my grandma._

Suddenly, Kerec launched a fireball and Branch had to readjust his would-be strike to block it. The flat of the sword smacked against Branch's cheek and sent him reeling. Kerec jerked his head to one side and shot fire at the trolls holding the ropes around his neck. The trolls jumped away, and Kerec took his chance to throw the trolls off him and smack them all aside with his claws and tail. Branch lunged with his sword, but Kerec grabbed the blade in his teeth and threw Branch to the other side of the circle of stones.

Branch tumbled and rolled and his back slammed against one of the tall stones. He moaned in pain and rubbed his head. He watched in horror as Kerec knocked aside every troll that attacked him. Then Branch saw movement on the ground, and his eyes locked onto Rosiepuff. She shifted slightly, and her eyes wearily cracked open.

 _She's alive. She's still alive!_ Branch saw his bow just a little ways away, and he sprinted forward and scooped it up. "Hey Kerec! Over here you mangy beast!"

Kerec roared savagely and charged for Branch.

Branch stood his ground, reaching into his quiver and…

…..he was out of arrows.

Branch's eyes widened. "Uh oh."

"Branch!" Oaken shouted, an arrow loaded into his own bow. He shot the arrow at Branch. Catching on, Branch shifted his weight. He caught the arrow before it could hit him, used its momentum to spin around, and notched the arrow into his own bow. When Kerec jumped towards him, Branch went to his knees and fired the arrow into the softer, more vulnerable part of Kerec's throat.

Kerec made a high-pitched, almost squeaky roaring noise, choking a little on blood. Rosiepuff unexpectedly appeared behind Kerec, jumping onto his back and shoulders. Rosiepuff wrenched Kerec's head back and pried his jaws open. Before he could react, she shot her own fireball right into his maw.

Everything became still for a moment, and then Rosiepuff jumped aside as Kerec fell backwards, dead before he hit the ground. Rosiepuff growled at Kerec again, huffed at him, and trotted to Branch. She looked him over, whimpering a little at his wounds.

"Grandma?" Branch noticed how the dragon limped as she came towards him. "You okay?"

Rosiepuff nodded slowly, lovingly nuzzling her head against his. Branch hugged her, relief almost overwhelming him.

Oaken stared at the affectionate gesture. "Rosiepuff?"

The dragon looked to Oaken, smiled, and nodded. _Surprise, my love._

Branch chuckled softly. Then, he saw Kerec's body begin to glow. Everyone stared at the deceased demon dragon as blue lights came from the stones around them. The lights entered Kerec's body, and ghostly blue smoke curled off him. The smoke merged above Kerec's body to take a new form: a troll in ornately decorated robes.

"Prince Creek…" Branch breathed.

The ghost of Prince Creek stared at Branch and Rosiepuff and stepped down to approach them. He stopped in front of the prince and the dragon, smiled softly, and bowed to them. "Thanks, Mate."

Branch swallowed. "Uh…..anytime."

Prince Creek chuckled silently, obviously happy to be free at last. In a flash, his ghostly form became a will-o'-the-wisp, and the prince flew away.

A light on the tops of the stone columns caught Branch's eye. He gasped and spun around to stare at the horizon. "The second sunrise!"

Branch rushed back to Barnabas, who had been previously hiding in the brush when Kerec attacked. Branch had to act quickly, or his grandmother would be a dragon forever. He pulled the fixed tapestry off Barnabas's back and dragged it to Rosiepuff. The kings and warriors of the four clans watched, perplexed yet hopeful, as Branch threw the tapestry over Rosiepuff and stepped away to let the spell work. Rosiepuff stared at the tapestry, waiting for the spell to wear off and let her change back to her normal form. Her anxiousness grew when it didn't seem to work, but she tried to stay calm. After all, it took a few minutes for the spell to change her into a dragon in the first place. The sunrise began to peek over the treetops.

Rosiepuff groaned anxiously. _Branch?_

"Just give it a minute!" Branch assured in an equally fretful tone. He pulled the tapestry tighter around Rosiepuff's neck. "It's going to work. It has to work!"

Light streamed through the trees and began to wash over the land. Still, Rosiepuff remained in her dragon form, and she realized that maybe they were wrong. Maybe the answer was never in the tapestry. Already, she could feel herself becoming lost. She stared sadly at Branch. She moved a little closer to him. Rosiepuff had to speak to him, tell him she loved him one more time before was gone forever.

The growl that came from Rosiepuff sounded almost like Branch's name, and then her pretty green eyes became a heated red.

Branch paled. "No…..no, it can't…..I don't…..I don't understand…I did what I was supposed….." His knees buckled from under him, and Branch felt hot tears build up behind his eyes. He ducked his head down in embarrassment and sorrow as sobs ripped free from his throat.

Poppy covered her mouth with her hands, and Oaken put a comforting arm around her despite his own grief showing. The rest of the clans lowered their heads in mourning. Suki, Satin, and Chenille—still in their own dragon forms that were not yet permanent—cuddled close to their grandfather for comfort.

The dragon that was once Rosiepuff still hadn't moved, not really sure what was going on. Why was she here? When did she get here? Part of her wanted to leave, but she also didn't want to leave this little blue troll for some reason.

"Grandma….." Branch sniffled, tears cascading from his eyes. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I did this to you…..to _us._ "

The dragon knew this little troll was sad, only she couldn't understand why. She sniffed his face, and Branch scooted forward to hug her neck.

"You have always been there for me. You never gave up on me no matter how stubborn I was." Branch sobbed, holding tight to the dragon. "I just want you back. Please, I want you back, Grandma."

The sunlight fell like a blanket over the land, casting every creature in its glow. The kings and their warriors kept their heads bowed out of respect. Oaken fought to put on an image of a strong leader as his dragon granddaughters clung to him. Poppy cried silently as her father held her close.

Branch refused to let go of the dragon. "I love you." He whispered between sobs.

Light from the rising sun hit Branch's closed eyes, yet he still would not move. He had to keep holding on for as long as he could. He'd give anything to turn back the clock and prevent all of this. Not only did he lose his grandmother, but his sisters may become dragons permanently as well if they didn't find a spell breaker. It would be only him and his grandfather, all alone in the Troll Tree. Even his marriage to Poppy wouldn't be a happy occasion if he still mourned for the loss of—

Branch suddenly felt a hand brush through his hair and an arm wrap around his shoulders in a hug. His eyes shot open and he gasped as he backed up.

Rosiepuff, with the beautiful lavender skin and jade green hair of her troll form fully restored, laughed and cried at the same time.

"Grandma!" Branch gasped happily. "You're back!" Rosiepuff laughed again, her arms and head poking through the tapestry that completely covered her. Branch echoed the laughter as she kissed his head about half a dozen times. Branch jumped up and hugged her tightly, and she returned the embrace. Branch pulled away after a moment, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much. "You've changed."

"Oh, my angel," Rosiepuff sighed, happy tears still in her eyes. "We both have." She kissed his head, holding him close. Branch never thought he'd feel that warm embrace again.

"Rose!" Oaken shouted, running to his wife. He tripped and hit the ground, but nonetheless pulled his wife and grandson into a tight hug. The rest of the trolls cheered and clapped, overjoyed at the sight of their queen returned. Oaken cupped Rosiepuff's face in his hands, struggling to hold in his tears as he pressed his forehead to her own. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Branch grimaced a little, shaking his head at Poppy. The pink troll laughed, now-joyful tears coming down her cheeks.

Rosiepuff blushed fiercely when Oaken broke their kiss. "Oh dear…." She laughed. Branch laughed too as he wrapped his arms around Oaken's neck in a tight hug. Relief washed over him like a tidal wave.

"That's my boy." Oaken chuckled, beaming at Branch proudly. He looked up as Peppy, Poppy, Guy Diamond, Biggie, and Smidge approached to welcome back the queen.

Branch glanced to Rosiepuff and suddenly noticed something. "Oh! Uh, Grandma?" He pointed down towards her chest, and Rosiepuff realized with a start that she was only covered in the tapestry. She pulled the fabric closer around her.

"Oh, um, dear?" Rosiepuff whispered.

"Eh?" Oaken leaned in closer to hear her.

"I'm naked." Rosiepuff whispered. "Naked as a newborn trolling." Oaken stared at her, and then his eyes traveled downwards a bit. Rosiepuff slapped his chest. "Don't just stare at me! Do something!"

Oaken realized she meant do something about the three kings, who stood there in shock when they caught on. "Hey now!" Oaken pulled Rosiepuff behind him to shield her. "Avert your eyes, lads! Show some respect!"

Peppy, Biggie, and Guy Diamond blushed a bit as they turned around. Smidge and Poppy exchanged a look and a laugh. Then, Suki, Satin and Chenille tore past them, restored to their troll forms and their ripped nightgowns blowing in the breeze. The triplets laughed as they practically tackled their grandparents in tight hugs.

Rosiepuff laughed as her granddaughters pretty much dogpiled onto Oaken. She looked to Branch as he scooted closer to her, a smile still on his lips. His eyes traveled to her neck, and that smile disappeared. Little puncture wounds dotted Rosiepuff's neck and chest where Kerec gave her that fatal bite. She was no longer in mortal danger, but those wounds would no doubt scar. Branch reached out towards the bite marks, but Rosiepuff took his hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You fought a demon dragon…..to protect me?" Branch said in awe.

Rosiepuff pulled Branch into another hug. "I told you I would always be there."

Branch returned the embrace. "Thank you."

* * *

"Ouch!" Branch yelped. "That hurts!"

"Oh do be calm, my prince." Dr. Plum rolled her eyes. "Just hold still and it won't hurt as much."

"Oh please." Branch huffed. "That's just something doctors say to get patients to stop complaining."

"Branch, just let Dr. Plum finish." Rosiepuff said from her spot on the couch. She, Branch, and Dr. Plum sat in the drawing room. Dr. Plum bandaged Branch's chest and arm while Rosiepuff finished the new bow she made for Branch. Bandages wrapped around Rosiepuff's neck, chest, and shoulder where she was bitten by Kerec. Peppy, Guy Diamond, and Biggie would be leaving later that day to announce the results of the tournament and prepare for the wedding of Prince Branch and Princess Poppy.

"There." Dr. Plum said, tying the knot to the bandages around Branch's arm. "All done."

"Finally." Branch rubbed the bandages around his chest.

"Just don't scratch at them no matter how badly they may itch." Dr. Plum said as she packed her bag. "I'll change your bandages once every couple of days, and then once a week until they stop bleeding." She bowed to the prince and queen, and then departed out the door.

Branch stood from the stool he sat on and came to sit next to his grandmother. "How's it coming?"

"Now don't crowd me!" Rosiepuff giggled. "This was supposed to be a surprise, you know." Branch laughed and scooted over a bit to give Rosiepuff some space. He bounced a little in excitement. Rosiepuff's own father taught her everything to know about weaponry, even when she never really had a need to use it. Now, she was thankful for the lessons. Rosiepuff finished the last of the decorations and started stringing the bow. After snipping away the extra string, Rosiepuff plucked the new bowstring to test its tightness. "There. Give that a try."

Branch eagerly took the bow, which looked identical to his old one, and pulled back the bowstring. He slowly let it snap back, and repeated the motion a few times. "It's great! It feels perfect!"

"Wonderful!" Rosiepuff sighed in relief. "I hadn't made a bow in a while, so I was worried."

"No, no. It's perfect." Branch sat next to Rosiepuff again and hugged her. He rubbed the wood of his new bow with his thumb. "You haven't told me about when you fell in love with Grandad."

Rosiepuff grinned. "Well, I suppose now is as good a time as ever while everyone else is asleep."

Branch chuckled. Everyone was indeed fast asleep after such a long night. "Okay, start the story!"

"All right, all right!" Rosiepuff laughed, getting comfortable. "Well, when I was a princess, my father was the High King. So when the tournament for my betrothal came around, he told me that I would be the one to decide the challenge for my hand. I must admit I was resistant at first. It didn't seem fair that I would be married off to the finest pick of the flock. But since tradition dictated that I choose the challenge, I saw it as an opportunity to decide for myself which suitor would be the best husband for me.

"Let me tell you this: when I saw the three suitors for the first time, I didn't really like the look of any of them. They were all muscled up and haughty and quite overconfident in themselves. But there was something about your grandfather that stood out to me. When the other two suitors looked at me, I felt like a trophy, something pretty these suitors can show off when they became king. When Oaken smiled at me….." Rosiepuff sighed blissfully. "I don't know why, but for some reason I just melted. But I had to make sure I chose the right prince. So I decided to make the competition a singing contest. I left the song open to the choice of the princes. Their song choice would help me determine who would be perfect for me."

"Did you get to talk to Grandad and the other suitors during the games?" Branch asked.

"Yes and no." Rosiepuff nodded. "Given the circumstances of the competition—since I had to judge for myself the winner—my father didn't want my choice to be biased. So I could really only talk to them for a few minutes each, and each time it was right after they won a game. One of the suitors won a weightlifting competition and bragged about how strong he was. Another suitor, the older brother of King Peppy, won a few sword sparring sessions and told me all about how powerful he was and how he would protect me."

Branch could see how that might irritate his grandmother. Rosiepuff was quite the independent woman and could fight for herself even before she was a dragon. "So what did Grandad say to you?"

Rosiepuff grinned. "Well, it's the funniest thing. I actually talked to him after he finished telling a thrilling story to the little ones. He complimented me on my beauty, and then laughed at me because he saw how bored I was talking to the other suitors. He also joked that I chose a competition that only I could win, and complimented me on my cleverness." Rosiepuff laughed, shaking her head. "I wasn't sure what to make of him. He was like a boy stuck in a grown troll's body. So I tried asking him if he thought he would be a good king. You know what he said? 'Only if I have a good queen by my side.'

"So the competition finally comes when the suitors were to sing for me and try to win my hand in marriage. The first suitor was so in love with himself that he sang his own praises of all his accomplishments. I thought I would die of boredom. Hearing King Peppy's brother sing of my beauty and grace made me want to throw up."

Branch laughed. "Then what did Grandad sing that was so great?"

Rosiepuff stared off into space, still smiling blissfully. "It was a love song. A true, genuine love song that was about both of us. The song…spoke to me, if that makes sense. That's when I knew he didn't see me as a prize. He loved me. And I loved him. And I knew that it was a love that could continue to grow if we married. So I chose him; and not once have I regretted it." Rosiepuff caressed Branch's cheek adoringly. "What you and Poppy have—the bond of love, that connection—is something that is so precious and so strong. Don't _ever_ let it go."

"I won't. I promise." Branch hugged Rosiepuff, awed by her story. "Will you sing the song Grandad sang for you?"

"I think that's a lovely idea." Rosiepuff agreed, walking to the piano in the corner. Branch pulled up a chair and plopped down into it, bouncing in his seat and grinning like a young boy. Rosiepuff scooted the piano bench closer to the instrument. She began to play, singing a song she knew by heart.

The door creaked open, and Rosiepuff and Branch turned to see Oaken leaning against the doorframe. He smiled warmly, continuing the song as he came closer. Rosiepuff moved over so Oaken could sit beside her, and the two of them played and sang together as they had many times before. Branch watched with a soft smile, already imagining himself and Poppy doing the same thing for years to come.

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter! Which I may be able to post tomorrow. Then, in a few days, I'll have Tarzan Trolls up and running! And to LivvyLeopard, I am working on the first chapter of Psyche 3 too.**


	13. Family

**A/N: Final chapter! I am both happy to be finished and sad that it's ending. But next will be Tarzan, which I am working simultaneously with a** _ **Cars**_ **story I've been meaning to finish.**

 **LivvyLeopard – I hope you like both Psyche 3 and Tarzan!**

 **Mlpfanceline1 – You know, I've also written a Beauty and the Beast Trolls story. But I'd be interested in seeing what you write.**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn – I don't want my stories to be carbon copies. So I try and spice things up, especially when it comes to final battles. Besides, I wanted to paint Rosiepuff as a fighter.**

 **Jpbake – The song is actually a sort of extended edition to a similar song that was featured in "Twilight." But I just love the song and I think it represents Oaken and Rosiepuff well.**

 **NerdAlert8910 – I appreciate your support and constant reviews! Cyber high-five!**

 **Neomoon585 – Thank you!**

 **TAPDANCING GIRAF – I guess it may be implied that's she's strong, but I wanted to just exemplify her features to make her stand out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen – Family**

A month after the tournament and the defeat of Kerec, trolls from the three clans flocked to the Troll Tree for a great celebration: the wedding of Prince Branch and Princess Poppy. After today, Poppy would live in the royal pod and be prepared to become High Queen of the trolls.

Branch had some pre-wedding jitters, but Oaken was quick to stomp those out and encourage him.

"I just never thought I would actually be doing this." Branch said, pacing back and forth across his room. He dressed in custom-made, green and black formal wear specifically designed for the wedding. "I knew I wanted to marry Poppy, but before the whole kerfuffle with the betrothal and all that, I thought we would just run away and elope."

"And where's the fun in that?" Oaken laughed. "You should've seen my wedding to your grandmother. What a party!"

"Were you nervous?" Branch asked.

"You better believe it." Oaken nodded. "Standing up in front of everybody with Rosiepuff's father officiating the wedding, I thought I would pass out." He smiled idyllically. "Then I saw your grandmother coming down the aisle in that gorgeous wedding dress. And the way she smiled at me….that smile could outshine the stars. Seeing her and seeing that smile made my nerves fly away. You love Poppy, right?"

"Yes." Branch answered without hesitation. "So much."

"Then everything will be fine." Oaken assured as he made his way to the door. "Corny as this sounds, love is what will guide you, assure you that everything will work out. As long as you love each other, everything will be fine in the end."

Branch smiled. "Thanks, Grandad."

Oaken grinned back and walked out of the room. A second later, he poked his head back in. "And look on the bright side: if all goes well, you won't be a virgin after tonight!"

Branch's entire face turned a deep shade of purple. _"GRANDAD!"_ Oaken laughed heartily as he ran off. Branch face-palmed. "Thanks, Grandad. Thanks a lot."

Suki, Satin, and Chenille spent much of their time with Poppy, excited to get to know their new sister-in-law. Poppy adored the triplets, and she chatted with Rosiepuff for an hour about different places to travel for family trips. Even Smidge was there as Poppy's maid of honor. Biggie and Guy Diamond sat next to each other in the front row of the throne room. They chatted merrily like friends, shoving each other playfully. Ruby had neglected to come to the wedding. Poppy, as a peace offering, invited Ruby to come to the wedding, but the glitter troll princess refused. She clearly held a furious grudge against not only Poppy but her fiancé too.

Branch came down with aisle with Rosiepuff on his arm. She kissed his cheek when they arrived at the front of the room, pride shining in her eyes. Then she stood next to her own husband, and Branch turned to watch Poppy come up the aisle. Peppy had a warm smile as he guided Poppy, and the pink troll alternated between smiling at her father and beaming at her soon-to-be-husband.

All the butterflies in Branch's stomach flew away the moment he laid eyes on Poppy. Oaken was right. Everything he feared going into this wedding didn't seem so bad. He and Poppy couldn't stop smiling at each other during the entire ceremony. When the bride and groom finally kissed, the entire room erupted into cheers.

Once the cheers died down, Oaken's voice commanded everyone's attention. "Though tradition was broken to bring these trolls together, there are some traditions we simply cannot forego nor change. One such tradition is the family tapestry which will hang over the thrones of Branch and Poppy when they are crowned High King and Queen. It's a tapestry made by the family of the High King, to represent the future rulers of the kingdom. Now, this tapestry is very special. It was made mostly by my wife and grandson, with a little help from myself and my granddaughters. This tapestry is not only a show of how these trolls won the right to marry, but a testament to the love of this family. Girls?"

Suki, Satin, and Chenille pulled on ropes behind the thrones, opening up the tapestry so it hung down freely behind the thrones. A collective gasp came from the trolls in the room, and then they cheered once more. Branch and Rosiepuff shared a smile.

The tapestry depicted an image of Branch and a great black dragon.

* * *

"There are those who say fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own." Rosie finished the story. "But I know better thanks to my father and great-grandmother. Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it."

By the end of the story, Princess Rosie had fully captured the little ones' attention. They were in complete awe at the tale. A few of them still had tears in their eyes.

"That was beautiful." Harper sighed happily.

"Queen Rosiepuff was really brave." Birch said.

"And so was High King Branch." Cybil said.

"They were." Rosie nodded in agreement. "It's my favorite story to hear from them."

"What ever happened to Queen Rosiepuff?" Aspen asked.

"Oh she's still around." Rosie assured. "My great-grandfather passed away a few years ago. Great-grandma Rosiepuff usually stays near the royal pod, but sometimes she likes to go on walks in the forest. Scares my father to death every time."

"You talking about me again?"

The children and Rosie turned to the door as High King Branch and Queen Poppy entered the room. Both of them dressed in their usual clothes, except now they wore silver circlets to show their ranking. Poppy cradled in her arms a little troll baby with blue skin and hair: her and Branch's infant son.

"Princess Rosie told us about how you beat Kerec the demon dragon!" one of the troll children said excitedly.

"Well, I can't take all the credit." Branch shrugged. "It was my grandmother who saved my life by fighting Kerec. And she did it because she loved me. No matter how much I drove her crazy, she still loved me and was willing to put her life on the line for me."

"She was always there for him, and still is." Poppy said, nudging her husband playfully.

"Well that's what family does. We look out for each other." Branch knelt down to be more eye-level with the kids, who turned to give him their full attention. "Family is one of the most important things in our lives. Maybe you drive each other crazy now and then, and it may seem like nobody will listen to you, especially your parents or grandparents who whoever is taking care of you. But very rarely do they do the things they do and not consider your best interests. My grandmother only wanted what was best for me. She wanted me to have the best life possible. Your families are the same way, I'm sure. So hold them close to your heart and try to see eye-to-eye. And, most importantly, just remember to listen. Okay?"

"Yes High King Branch." The children chorused.

"Very good." Branch nodded and smiled. "Hey, who wants to hear the story of how Barnabas and I got lost and had to spend the night in the forest?"

"Was it scary?" Harper asked worriedly.

"No…not until the storm hit." Branch smirked.

The children gasped in excitement and quickly gathered around to listen. Poppy laughed, sitting in Rosie's chair and rocking her son. Rosie stood off to one side, watching her father animatedly tell his story.

A soft, almost ghostly whistling sound reached Rosie's ears, and she glanced to the window nearby. She smiled at the sight of a will-o'-the-wisp floating just outside the window, and Rosie waved to it. The wisp seemed to wave back before flying away. Rosie leaned against the wall, her smile a mile wide. She knew the wisp was Prince Creek, watching over her as he had done ever since the day she was born and nearly died in childbirth.

 _Our fate lives within us._ Rosie recalled what she told the trollings. _We only need to be brave enough to see it._

 **THE END**


End file.
